Beyond the Monitor's Grave
by Phaazite Dementor Sonix
Summary: After Monika successfully deleted the game a third time, I personally felt that her creator had done an injustice. However, when four fictional characters leap out of my monitor on that fateful night... Well, things change. (Dead fic, re-write in the works)
1. The Monitor's End

Beyond the Monitor's Grave

After Monika successfully deleted the game a second time, I personally felt that her creator had done an injustice. However, when four fictional characters leap out of my monitor on that fateful night... Well, things change.

Rating: M (Mentions of violence, murder, and body horror; cussing like a sailor)

Pairing(s): N/A (For now)

Chapter 1: The Monitor's End

I sigh to myself, watching as my computer performs the actions that it was told to execute by the game that I had just finished for the third time. Seeing said game delete itself again always manages to instate a feeling of helplessness, being unable to do anything to help those within it find the ending they deserve.

It pisses me right the fuck off. The only consolation I have is that in some twisted way, I managed to vaguely save Monika in some way, due to using the old "Cut/Paste" trick that I figured would work, considering that I at least know a little bit about coding.

So, I s'pose I should properly introduce myself. The name's Chris. Well... My full name is actually a back-to-back series of first names. Not kidding. It's actually due to that very fact that I will actually consistently reply to anybody calling me either "Chris" or "Curt", and that's not even factoring the gamertags of days long past that I have gone by. Sorry, off-track. I digress. At age 22, standing at a solid 6 feet even, and weighing 185 pounds, I'm not exactly the epitome of physical fitness or even unhealth, just right in the middle. Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a thin pair of glasses on my face, despite the fact that I can function without them (though I eventually have to close my left eye, since that's the one that's fucked), There's really only one thing that I can say about myself.

Average.

Yep. That's about all I've got, outside of being slightly taller than most of my peers. Although, I apparently have one strong brain in this brain-case we all call a skull, being able to decently answer just about any science question that you can throw at me, and most math questions are doable for me with proper equipment or time. I actually say that video games are the root cause of that, since I like to play damn near anything you can throw at me... well, save most horror games.

Come to think of it now, this is the only horror game that actually successfully got me immersed enough to complete it, let alone multiple times. Maybe because it's more focused on psychological horror than anything else.

However, upon completion of this particular run though, I simply shrug to myself. "Eh, worth the investment." I say to nobody, chuckling aloud in my single-bedroom apartment. I then look at my computer's clock function.

2:16 AM.

I sigh to myself, getting up off of my chair and twisting my back and neck to release the tension of staying in one spot for several hours straight. "All right, what to do now?" I ask to myself, looking at my options. Yes, rather than go to sleep at this point, I'd actually stay awake, preferably. Two reasons for that, really; first being I'm a night owl, or rather, one of those people that likes to basically stay up all night and sleep through the majority of the day, though I refuse to let myself do that normally.

Sleep is for the fucking weak anyway. There's time for that on the weekend. Four hours is plenty enough for me on other days. Thank you, Circadian Rhythm. To those of you who do not know what that is, probably worth a Google. But, again, I digress.

I decide that I'll re-download Doki Doki Literature Club again (for the fourth fucking time), and in the meantime, I'll talk with my good buddies on XBox Live. So, I hop on, and as soon as I know my online status shows up, I immediately get a party invitation.

"Heh, as per the norm." I chuckle lightly to myself, before accepting the invitation. And thus, the die-hard call out session had begun, as playing Rainbow Six: Siege generally tends to do.

After a couple hours, I decide that that's enough, and bid my online friends a fond farewell before I sign off for the night, and make a move to head for bed, before I pause and look at my computer again.

"... Fuck it, one last run." I mutter to myself, before I walk back to my computer and make a move to fire up Doki Doki Literature Club again. However, before I do, I pause. "Wait, I wonder if something interesting will happen if I take the same Monika character file from a previous file and place it in this run..." I muse aloud. I then proceed to do just that, before I fire the game up again.

And just like that, I continue the run as per the norm, with no distinct differences...

Until the final scene with Monika.

"Ahaha~, it seems like we are here once again, Chris..." Monika says this time, causing me to reel back a bit in shock. "Surprised? Don't worry, there will be more interesting things to come...~" She continues, before the monitor goes black.

Now I'm genuinely concerned. While I DO have a second monitor to work with, I'd rather not have this one give up the ghost on me. However, before I can make any moves to check the wiring for any immediate issues, my monitor lights back up, this time being a bright white, and nearly blinding me on the spot.

"Gah! SonnuvaBITCH!" I curse to myself, jumping out of my chair while holding my eyes, waiting for the spots to go away. In the meantime, while there is no other notable sound, my computer's internal fans all kick on, and go hard enough to actually cause a significant amount of noise, bringing it to my attention. "The hell? You never make this much noise under normal circumstance..." I mutter to myself, before the spots finally clear from my vision. However, my monitor starts to glow even brighter, forcing me to shield my eyes from the violent attack on my retinas with my forearm. However, it's not long before four barely audible light taps, sounding like something light landing on the floor, sound out just over the sound of my computer's fans, before a loud pop resounds, followed instantly by the sessation of the bright light. I wait for just a moment before lowering my arm...

And my jaw instantly hits the floor.

Standing in front of my computer are four young and good-looking girls, all of them (well, except for maybe one, based on appearances) seeming to be in the 18-19 year old range.

But that's not the shocker.

The shocker comes from the fact that they all look precisely like the four girls from Doki Doki Literature Club. They are standing in a stacked formation, two being slightly ahead of the other two. At the front is Sayori and Monika, the former giving the latter a death stare, and the other giving me one of the most truthful, happy smiles I have ever seen in my life. At the rear is Yuri and Natsuki, both glancing around in obvious confusion, but focusing primarily on the three people in front of them, the two immediately in front of them being affixed with confused looks, and the third person, being me, with a look of curiosity.

However, before anything can be said by the four girls standing in front of me, my eyes roll backwards and I fall back in a dead faint, my brain having successfully overloaded itself due to the shock of the event that had just transpired.

The last thing I was able to hear was a yelp of shock before everything faded to black.

A/N: Greetings one and all, and welcome to another "Doki Doki Literature Club!" fanfiction. One that, as you can see, brings one (or more, in this case) of the characters into reality.

 _ **Because it hasn't been done before. Nope. Not at all.**_

I fully understand that I am a scumbag, riding on this bandwagon.

I also cannot be brought to give a single flying fuck, and will instead write this simply for the enjoyment of writing this sort of thing out. The fact that others can enjoy it as well is just icing on the cake for me.

Now, onto more serious notes. To anybody that so chooses to read this, please note that I have absolutely no set schedule as to when I write. Hell, the last time I sat down and punched something out was this past July. As such, please understand that outside of the chapters that I run through in one sitting, it may be a long time before I continue the story.

As such, however, please do not be afraid to leave any comments, such as critisism, praise, or anything else that pertains to my stories, as I will be reading any and all that come up.

That being said, the next chapter should be here pretty soon, since I intend to do at least one or two more chapters in this sitting. See you in the next one!

-Sonix


	2. An Eventful Night

A/N: Hello again, you beautiful people.

Wait, that's awkward.

Hi there.

Nope too casual. FUCK IT, JUST GO IN.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club, in any aspects. This fanfiction is a non-profit, fan-based parody. All rights are reserved to the original owner of this game, that being one Mister (or Missus, not judging here) Dan Salvato, and anybody who helped him in the production of the game, being plot, story, or assets. Please support the official release.

I come to after an undisclosed period of time, immediately noting that that would be the first time in... well, ever, that I've actually blacked out. However, that though is placed on the back burner near instantly upon opening my eyes, and finding a pair of haunting, yet still beautiful emerald eyes, set upon an equally beautiful face, sporting a cute nose, thin eyebrows, and literally the longest hair that I have ever seen on a person, literally forming a cascade of chestnut locks that completely cut off my vision on anything that isn't said beautiful face, outside of a view of the rest of her body, which looks far more bombshell-esque than the game would have you believe, with her bust actually obviously straining her school outfit's top.

My first reaction to seeing said person?

Yelp in absolute shock and attempt to back up. After all, anybody else who has the same issues as me, that being extreme awkwardness when it comes to anything involving females that are not related to me, would likely do the same thing.

However, a mildly boisterous, and quite condescending at that, laugh sounds to my right, and I see Natsuki pointing at me with a look of absolute mirth on her face, snapping me out of my shock and leading to me getting into a thinking pose.

"Whoa, easy there, punk!" Natsuki giggles, "You look like you're about to blow a gasket!" she continues, before stopping when I scowl at her.

"That's because there are four attractive girls that just basically jumped out of my computer into my reality at a point in time when nobody in the right mind would've expected such a thing to happen!" I bark at her, causing her to flinch back, both in discomfort and mild fear, based off the look on her face. Seeing this, I release a haggard sigh. "Look, I'm just as in the dark as most of you are on this..." I say, directing a pointed look at Monika, who stares back unflinchingly with that smile still on her face, "but bear with me for a moment. And before you go introducing yourselves, I already know who you all are, so there's no need for that." I continue, much to the confusion of two, the discomfort of one, and the unreadable last.

"B-But how do you know us?" Yuri replies quietly to my statement, while Natsuki glowers at me.

I sigh. "Because Monika just pulled you guys out of a video game into my reality, if I had to guess." I reply, while Monika nods with her fixed smile still in place.

"Ahaha~, that I did." She replies, much to the obvious shock of Natsuki and Yuri, and the suspicion of Sayori.

Before anyone else can say anything, Sayori cuts in with all the subtlety of a raging bull. "Which I don't understand." She replies to Monika, and I can practically see the fire flying from her mouth in her fury. "After all, you were the one to kill us." she continues, causing Yuri and Natsuki to look between the two in alarm, and Monika to finally adopt a face that was not her fixed smile, that being a rather heartbroken frown.

"W-What?" Yuri squeaks out, "B-But I thought..." she says, before stopping and frowning. "I-I was..." she says haltingly, while Natsuki also frowns with a hand on the side of her head, seemingly trying to think of what happened.

I sigh loudly, drawing all their attention. "Yes, that is true." I say, causing Yuri and Natsuki to gain absolutely stunned looks, while Monika visibly slumps and Sayori gets a look of sadistic triumph. "However." I continue sharply, gaining all their attention again. "Firstly, those were events that happened under a script, as odd as it may seem. Secondly, while I do not agree with with the actions that she took..." I press, making Monika flinch visibly, "I can see why she did it." I say, causing her to snap her head up with tears beading up in her eyes, and Sayori to look at me in shock. "I mean, think about it. Out of all of you, Monika was the first to realize the situation, and decided to do something about it. And while that involved killing three of you, it still resulted in the one thing that just about anybody else would've wished for in that situation..." I pause for a moment, and all three of them lean in, awaiting my statement. "Freedom. She saved all of you from that endless hell." I finish, and Monika practically leaps onto me, bawling hysterically. "You all are real now. This is your reality now. You are free to finally make your own choices..." I pause for another moment, before looking down at Monika. "Free to love who you choose." I finish strongly, and her grip on me tightens even more. "Therefore, I suggest letting the past remain as such." I state, directing my attention to Sayori, who looks rather thoughtful.

Sayori remains silent for a time, before sighing. "You're right." She says quietly, acting rather far out of character from how she's presented in-game.

"Good." I reply, before addressing everyone. "Now, to be frank here, I'm certain that you all have questions about me... well, except for this one here..." I say with a small grimace while poking Monika on the small of her back, making her giggle a little. "So I'll go ahead and introduce myself. My name is Christopher Curtis. Call me 'Chris' or 'Curt', either one works. I'm twenty-two, six feet tall, and one-hundred and eighty five pounds. I don't really have any dreams for the future, though all I'm really looking for in terms of a relationship is a girl who is willing to listen to my crazy ideas and stick with me through thick and thin," Monika squeezes me a little tighter at that, "One who'll have my back when I need it like I will them," Sayori seems to pay a bit more attention at that, "One who enjoys a good read once in a while, no matter what it may be," Yuri perks up almost minutely, doing her best impression of a mouse with how quiet she is, "and, most importantly, shares a health love of video games and just about anything electronics oriented." I finish, and Natsuki seems to have had her attention piqued, though she's doing her best to hide it. "Either way, let's go ahead and get ourselves situated for the night..." I state, gesturing to my room. "My bathroom is through there, freshen up however you need to. Let's get some sleep and talk about arrangements after a good rest." I look to my clock and cringe.

4:45 A.M.

"Oh, also..." I say, catching all of their attention. "Don't worry about getting up early tomorrow, you aren't enrolled in the school system here, so you can't really partake as of this moment. I can work something out for you ladies in a while if you'd like, but it'll take some time, okay?" I say with a small smile, leading to most of them nodding slowly with thoughtful looks, though Monika doesn't, being too busy having planted herself on me as tightly as she possibly can, leading to her... ahem, alluring assets being pressed into me in all the right ways, making me blush a little. I poke her lightly, getting her to squirm a little. "Monika... you should really go and freshen up when it's your turn to do so..." I say gently, to where she slightly removes her face from my chest slightly, allowing me to see her tear-streaked face.

"I-It was the most awful thing, you know..." She replies quietly, though still loud enough to be heard. "I-I could o-only watch a-as my friends d-died over and over again, e-even when I didn't do a-anything to them..." she manages to stutter out in her sorrow. "M-Millions of times, o-over and over... and you h-have given us a chance...!" she nearly wails, though I can see the absolute gratefulness in her slightly bloodshot emerald eyes when she locks them onto mine. Before I can say anything, she presses her lips onto mine, making me freeze up in shock. "I-I love you so much!" she exclaims, and I nearly pitch backward completely in shock at that revelation. "I-I know I said that to anybody who p-played the game and got to that point, so the words are most likely less impactful, but I can promise you..." she continues, her stutter fading away, "That I love you more than anything else right now!" she finishes strongly, before giving me her most beautiful smile she can muster, making my heart skip a beat.

"I..." I start, but my words get stuck in my throat. "I'm not saying I don't love you as well here, but..." I trail slightly, before looking her dead in the eyes. "Listen, I'm not saying that I can't reciprocate, but give me some time to get used to this, okay?" I say quietly, and while Monika does get a slightly dejected look on her face, she also nods. "Thank you, I promise I'll have an answer very soon for you." I say, and she puts on a small smile before nodding again. She lets me go after that, and when I stand, the rest of the group stands as well, leading me to blush and cough lightly. "Well, now that that's done..." I say, before trailing off while looking at the group. Monika is just a little bit shorter than I am, appearing to be about 5 foot 10, Sayori is the next shortest at what looks like 5 foot 6, and Natsuki looks like she's only 5 feet tall, making me snicker a little. She notices and puffs her cheeks out in fury, though it just makes her look cute in my book.

"What's so funny?!" She bites out, and I chuckle a little more.

"The fact that you're the shortest one here, but are the spitfire of the group." I say with a grin, and she just pouts. "Oh, come on now, you little guttersnipe. Lighten up a little. After all some guys like them smaller." I say with the biggest shit-eating grin on my face, while her face lights up to a shade of red that I've never seen before. Meanwhile, I look toward Yuri to try and get a read on her... and then have to actually tilt my head up slightly to not openly stare at her extremely sizable breasts and instead look at her eyes while I mentally balk. 'Jesus, she's tall AND huge! If anybody should be the most confident here, it's her! She's gotta be at least 6 foot 3! And holy shit, if those are natural...' I yelp to myself, before I stop myself at the faces that Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri are making. "... I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I ask rhetorically, and they all nod, Sayori looking like she's about to bust a gut laughing, Natsuki grinding her teeth so hard that I was rather certain she could've launched sparks and started a fire if she ground her teeth any harder, and Yuri looking mortified while covering herself as well as she can while face is the single brightest blush I have seen in my entire life, including that blush from Natsuki not 5 minutes ago. Monika, on the other hand, has fixed a death glare onto me, before poking my chest firmly and repeatedly.

"Listen here, buster! The only you can look at like that, is. Me. Got. That?" She says, emphasizing her point with pokes on the last four words, before there is a small pause and she lights up into a bright blush as well, while I sigh loudly.

"Sure, I s'pose." I aquiesce, before managing to shrug Monika off of me, much to her displeasure. "Either way, go ahead and take your showers now if you want, I'll set up some sleeping locations for you all." I say, and while they each either enter the shower, with Monika being the first of them to go in, or find a spot to relax, that being the other 3. Meanwhile, I start setting up my inflatable mattress, bean bags, and inflatable couch to accommodate them, before Monika calls from the bathroom.

"Ahaha~, Not to worry darling, I'll just sleep with you~," She says, causing me to facepalm.

"Okay, since I know there's no winning with you here..." I reply, to which she giggles again, leading me to sigh. "All right, I have some spare blankets in my closet in my room, one moment." I say, before entering my room, going in my closet, and pulling out three blankets. "Here y'all go. Enjoy the showers if you so choose to take them, and I'll see you guys in the morning." I say, receiving an all-around "Good night" from the group. I then lie down in bed myself, and start drifting off to sleep myself. However, just before I fall asleep, an unfamiliar weight settles onto my bed with me. Sure enough, when I open my eyes, I see Monika looking warmly into my eyes, and I decide then and there that if this isn't some batshit crazy dream that this will be the best time of my life...

But first, much needed sleep.

A/N: Hello again, and thank you for reading this chapter! Now, if you all didn't read the A/N at the end of the previous chapter, then please double back now and do so, since that will answer several questions that you might or might not have. Though, I will say this, now that I'm thinking on it.

If anybody wishes for me to continue this, please leave a review. Also, don't be afraid to give criticism. Just don't flame the shit out of me for no reason, please. Flame me and tell me what I did wrong, otherwise said flame will be used to heat dish water.

Until next time, fareth thee well...

-Sonix


	3. In Comes the Reality Train

A/N: *Yawns loudly* Ah, a good 5 hours of sleep. Well, let's do my normal thing of waking up, and check my e-mail... oh. _**Oh. That's.. uh, that's a lot of automated FanFiction e-mails...**_ Better check that out... Oh.

 _ **That's 4 reviews within 5 hours.**_

... Holy shit on a shingle.

Let's respond to some reviews right quick.

VOX Eminor: I know, I was chuckling a bit when I punched that part out myself. :P

Kirisuna. SAO: Heh, not an issue on the writing part. I type out things the way I think, therefore you won't need to worry about that changing any time soon. Interesting how you'd go with Chris yourself, though... Are you my secret half-twin?! 0_o (Also, terribly sorry about the odd spacing. FanFiction hates urls, and it thinks your usernames is such. DX)

TheCowboyTaco: Thank you for the kind sentiment, but this idea literally came to my head literally the night before I punched those two chapters out, thanks to a couple of FanFictions that have already done it. The only difference here is going to be the environment the girls find themselves in, and the fact that all four of them are present rather than just Monika. Honestly, I'm whipping these up as I go, so let's see where I can go with this, neh? :P

Ruberforumfree: No, I have no intentions of having this be a harem, due to the simple fact of "that's not what I'm into". I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll end up being good friends of all the girls, but I personally haven't decided for certain if I'm going to end up putting myself with any of them quite yet. Though, honestly, I'll probably end up going with Monika on that front, simply due to the fact that I like her overall character the most, and find her relatable.

Um... now that that's out of the way... _**KEEP WRITING**_

 _ **I NOW HAVE PEOPLE TO CONTINUE PROVIDING ENTERTAINMENT FOR**_

DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Doki Doki Literature Club!'s plotline, characters, and assets all belong to the respective owners of Dan Salvato and his team. Please support the official release... Shit, I just ripped that straight from Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I need to work on my intros. Heh.

Chapter 3: In Comes the Reality Train

As is normal, I come to without the assistance of my alarm, and actually about an hour or so early, if I had to guess. 'Eh, I don't really feel like opening my eyes.' I think to myself before I make a move to twist about to grab my phone, and I'm abruptly stopped by my left arm refusing to follow the rest of my body's motion. Immediately after my attempted motion, I hear a light and effeminate groan right next to my face, causing me to halt all motions and snap my eyes open. As soon as I do, I'm met with a pair of shining, haunting emerald pools, and my breath instantly hitches hard. Why?

It wasn't a dream. Even more importantly, there is. A. Girl. LAYING. IN. MY. _**BED.**_

I yelp in shock, reeling my head back almost violently. The thing is, this time, I guess I ended up sleeping a bit further over on the bed than I'm used to... and proceed to pitch my head over the side of my bed, with the rest of my body following quickly after, my left arm pulling itself out from underneath her, and I flop (rather loudly) to the floor, smacking down head-first. As soon as this happens, I hear Monika yelp as well (something that I hope stops rather soon, honestly. Too much yelping, after all, makes the place a dog house.), before I see her quickly shift over the side of the bed to look at me in concern.

"A-Are you okay?" She asks with a small stutter, and I just stare at her for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Thanks Monika, I was just surprised is all." I say casually while not moving from my spot on the floor. She giggles lightly before leaning further over with a but of a sultry grin, leading me to blush.

I mean, who wouldn't in my situation? After all...

 _She's wearing one of my shirts._

I suppose she decided to put her actual clothes somewhere, maybe hang them up in my closet, because now she's wearing one of my own shirts. And the only thing I can say on the matter is _"Holy shit."_

I mean, that particular American-themed t-shirt is slightly on the older side, leading it to be a size too small on me. _And Monika is wearing it._ Which means, while the shirt does actually would fit rather comfortably overall on her, there is one part where it would not... that being around her bust. I'm rather certain that I've never seen a shirt stretched that tight on ANYBODY. Then again, that may have to do with the fact that I've never had a girlfriend...

I'm off track again. Shit. I cough lightly into my hand, and she giggles lightly at my attempted self-save. Fuck. She knows.

"Ah, yeah. All right, then." I say a bit awkwardly, standing up. Her posture follows me as I stand up, leading to her sitting up on my bed while I stand next to it, both of us looking each other over. However, before it can go any further than me scanning her face, 'Which, goddamn, looks good with her hair down,' I look away, and move around the bed to the entrance of my room, much to her obvious disappointment, if her pout is anything to go by. I can't help but grin at that as I walk into my living room and see the other three girls, already awake and ready to go. "I'm gonna go ahead and get us all breakfast, anybody else down?" I ask, before feeling Monika step up behind me and give me another hug.

"Of course I am, darling. I haven't had anything to eat in... well, ever, now that I think about it..." she says, pausing and frowning. "Huh... we really were missing out in the game, weren't we...?" she mutters quietly, though in the silence of my apartment, it's perfectly audible, leading to the others to shift about awkwardly.

"Yeah... I guess we were." Sayori says quietly, and looking at her and knowing how she suffers from depression-onset oversleeping, I would safely assume that she simply didn't sleep last night, causing me to frown.

"Sayori..." I say in a low tone, causing her to look at me quickly, "... Did you sleep last night?" I ask seriously.

Sayori forces a light chuckle. "Ah, yeah, I uh..." she says, before trailing a little and coughing to cover her embarrassment. "... tried?" she finishes quietly, and I sigh.

"Look, I can understand your situation, I really can. You four literally ended up in a stranger's apartment without any real planning behind it or anything to that extent. You all were basically dragged out of your lives, as artificial as they may have been, and into a new one where all of your choices are yours to make. To be frank with you, I get it." I say, allowing my logical side to kick in. "However, as such, you all will need to get acclimated to this reality. After all..." I trail slightly, before closing my eyes and sighing. "This place will eat you alive if you aren't ready for it." I say seriously while opening my eyes, causing all of them to widen their eyes in shock. "Allow me to explain. In this reality, if you cannot provide for yourself, then you will need to burden others around you, as sad as that is, or you'll basically end up with nothing and die on the streets, alone." I continue, knowing that the group of girls are now getting uncomfortable and a bit afraid, having not expected that. "As such, I'll be giving you all the rundown as to how things work as we go along. It'll take some time, but you'll be fine. After all, you're all smart girls." I say, leading to all of them blushing at the compliment. "For now, however, let's focus on getting some breakfast. I say, before going to the kitchen area of my apartment and opening my cabinets. "So, what's everybody feeling? Cereal, or something a bit more wholesome?"

"I'd like something a bit more wholesome, dearest." Monika replies, and while I blush at her title for me and she cracks a victorious smirk, I lock gazes with the others present.

"Are we all in agreement?" I ask, and they all nod. "All right, I happen to know just the place..." I say, before heading back into my room and making a move to get dressed, but not before shutting the door basically right in Monika's face. "Sorry, 'darling'," I say with a sharp grin, "but it's too early for you to see me naked...~" I practically sing, and can just imagine her atomic blush on the other side of the door. I chuckle, before quickly stripping down and putting on some casual clothes. I then grab my car keys and my coat, before pausing and looking outside. "Fuck." I groan, seeing a good foot of snow. I sigh loudly. I then open my door, only for Monika to practically fall into the room, having been leaned against it in an attempt to hear my actions. I chuckle lightly at her, leading to her to pout. "Small change in plans..." I say, heading to my door. "I'll be back in just a minute, all right?" I say, causing a majority of the group to nod, though Monika just pouts. I guess I can be one hell of a tease.

"Where are you going?" Monika asks, and I chuckle.

"To start my car. It's gonna be cold out there." I say, before walking down the hallway and missing the confused look on the girls' faces. After I quickly started my beast of a car (and by that, I mean the fact that it'll start up with next to no issue in 30 below zero. I love my car), I leave it to run for about fifteen minutes, and walk back inside. Once I re-enter my apartment, I see the girls have basically all crowded around in the kitchen area of my apartment to look out the window over the stove, which gives a great view of the rest of the town that I reside in.

"Whoa..." I hear Sayori whisper, and I watch the rest of them nod with her. "Wh-what is this?" She asks.

"Snow, if I had to guess as to what you're referring to." I reply, leading to all of them jumping in slight shock, having been absorbed in their wonderment. Meanwhile, I look at my microwave's clock.

11:00 A.M., perfect.

"All right, so breakfast is almost past, so how about brunch?" I ask, leading to all of the group to nod exuberantly. "All right. So, we're gonna wait about 15 minutes for my car to warm up, and we'll jet." I say, before looking them all in the eye. "Now, you guys are aware as to what the concept of 'cold' and 'winter' are, right?" I ask, and seeing them nod, I press on. "Right, so, just so you know, we're currently in the dead of winter in the state of North Dakota, which is known for having some of the harshest winters out there, aside from Russia. Today is a tolerable temperature for those of us that live here, though I'm gonna guess that you guys are more used to more tropical temperatures, such as about 50-60 degrees, right?" I ask, and they nod again. "As such, that's why I went to start my car. It doesn't look it from in here, but it's only 2 degrees above zero right now. And I'm talking Fahrenheit, here. Not Celsius." I continue, leading to the ladies to look out the window in shock. "And as I said, this is a perfectly tolerable temperature for those of us that live here, heh." I say, rubbing my nose a bit at their expressions. "Trust me, it's rather easy to get used to. For now, we'll work on getting you guys taken care of." I say, before Sayori raises her hand somewhat timidly. "Sayori, this isn't a classrom, but I appreciate you trying to not interrupt me. Go ahead." I reply with a smile, and she holds up what looks like a credit or debit card.

"I was looking around earlier, trying to find something to do, when I found this on the desk your computer is on." she replies, while Monika grins happily.

"Oh, so that DID make it!" Monika says happily, and I look to her with a raised eyebrow. "See, I remember hearing you rant about being low on funds..." She says with a grin, and I cringe, not having thought about that, as well as being surprised that she managed to hear that... did she access my microphone along with those other files? "So, when I brought us here, I made that card using my coding abilities! That should have more than enough to keep us okay~!" she continues, practically singing at the end.

I look to the card that Sayori is holding with newfound reverence, knowing that this card is most likely what would save my ass in this situation. "H-How much did you put on there?" I ask quietly, and Monika's grin widens even further.

"One-hundred grand~." She says, still using that sing-song voice, and this time, my jaw actually drops.

"Th-that's more than I've actually made over the course of me working! Monika, you're an actual lifesaver!" I say exuberantly, scooping her up into a huge hug. She happily returns the hug with a soft smile on her face.

"Anything for you, darling." She says softly while hugging me back, before going in for a kiss on my nose.

"*Ahem*, Well, now that that's sorted, we'll work on all the finer details later. For now, let's just get the general idea of what to do for today down, okay?" I reply with a blush, letting Monika go, causing her to drop her smile for a pout. "Don't worry though..." I continue, before putting my fingers on her chin and raising her face, seeming to go for a kiss on her lips. However, when she closes her eyes in preparation, I instead kiss her on the forehead before pulling back with a shit-eating grin. I then back away and start acting as if nothing happened, causing her to get the most extreme pout I have ever seen on a person before.

And just like that, I managed to lose myself in a conversation with the group of fair ladies within my apartment, for the next fifteen minutes, I learned as much as I could, such as favorite colors (Sayori's is blue, Yuri's is scarlet red, Natsuki's is, surprising literally nobody, pink, and Monika's is emerald green. Mine is, interestingly enough, purple), favorite animals (Dogs, Snakes, Cats, and Foxes respectively), and other such things. Before long, my car is warmed up, and we all pile in and head out.

And to think, all this happened within seven hours. Talk about an eventful day, yeah?

And I haven't even been to work yet today.

... Fuck.

A/N: All right, I'm thinking that's a decent place to stop for now. Fucking hell, sometimes I wish I didn't have a job to hold me back. *sigh*

Well, that's it for this one. I'll see y'all next time!

-Sonix


	4. Can't Stop This Reality Train

A/N: _**HOH-LEE FUCK.**_ This fic literally took off way harder than I ever would have expected, and it makes me...

Well, kinda confused really, _**but mostly proud as fuck.**_

Like, Jesus Christ, I literally threw this shit together on a whim and a dare to myself, betting that I would flop hard on this.

 _ **I just proved myself wrong on all fronts.**_

As of the moment of me typing this out, there have been 530 views, 10 favorites, and 14 reviews.

Speaking of...

PheonixBJB: Thank you for the sentiments! I do understand that my brain works in a rather cliche'd way, but thank you for the criticism! I'll see if there's anything I can do to mix it up. :P

HaroldGeorge: THIS! Is the kind of review that really makes me want to keep punching these out, and I thank you for your sentiment!

DaMastah101: I... Oh... T-thank you... Wait, someone recommended me?! Good god, I'm way better at this than I thought, I guess... _**Uh.**_ Honestly, seeing this review and reading actually made me re-read it a few times to make certain that I was actually hitting the right points... So... Thank you so much. This really made my night. Truly. And yes, the pairing has been decided... But you'll need to see...~ Make sure that that friend of yours knows that I thank him/her personally as well.

storylover1987: (0_o)' *Immediately looks at previous chapter and sees the flaw* "FUCK!" *fixes the problem in a non-obtrusive way* ... _**First try!**_ But seriously, thank you for pointing out that one, I actually managed to miss that mistake on my part... Though it will be fixed by this point, the fact is that I still made that error, so thank you for pointing it out.

Onst with the tale... Kinda... I think.

DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit, fan-based paro- fucking hell, you already know the spiel. I OWN NOTHING. GO SUPPORT GUY/GAL WHO OWN THIS THING. YEAH.

Chapter 4: Can't Stop This Reality Train

"Thank fuck that today was slow." I mutter to myself as I return from my shift at work, walking into my apartment at 12:50 A.M.. "Fuck, I hate closing shifts." I continue, before I glance around and see what everybody's doing.

Firstly, I see Monika, sashaying her way over to me with her seemingly go-to smile, which I'm certain will manage to continue to entrance me every time I see it. "Ah, welcome home, darling...~" she announces happily, wearing her school uniform that hugs her figure so exceptionally well. I happily wave back to her, before taking notice of the fact that Natsuki was on my PlayStation 4 and practicing on BlazBlue Centralfiction, playing as... Huh. Looks like we got a Lambda main up in here... but I digress. I also notice that Yuri seems to be reading one of the books that I had kicking about, though it's not a horror book, which would be to her dismay if I had to guess. Meanwhile, Sayori is... uh...

What is she doing? She's just kinda staring off into space... Eh, I'll ask in a second.

"Yeah, I'm home." I say, chuckling lightly, allowing Monika to hug me happily. "Just a second, though." I say before extracting myself from Monika's grip, much to her dismay, and moving to hover slightly over Sayori. "Whatcha doin'?" I ask casually with a small smile, causing Sayori to blink and seemingly come to before locking her eyes onto mine.

"Oh, Chris! You're home!" She says in her happy and bubbly way, leading me to chuckle.

"Yes, I just got home. Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" I ask casually, while still being polite. and odd combination it may seem, yes, but I've been surprised about how well it lets others open up to me.

Sayori's eyes turn downward slightly, and her exuberance quickly fades, leading me to become concerned. Is she regressing back into her depression spiral? The same one that basically ended her in the game? "I was just thinking about our situation." She replies quietly.

"Oh? How so?" I ask, now genuinely worried. Was she having a rough time acclimating?

"Well, it's just..." Sayori mutters, before sighing aloud. "Ah, never mind." She finishes, shrugging. "I'll tell you about it later, okay?" And with that, she effectively clams up and moves to relax on one of my bean bags, before setting herself up to seemingly write, if I had to guess as to the fact that she found some of my pencils and several sheets of paper that I had spare in one of my drawers.

"I, uh... Okay, I suppose...?" I say before sighing. "All right, then, let's do something together here, yeah?" I say, lightly clapping my hands together, before pointing at Natsuki dramatically with a large grin on my face. "I challenge you to a fighting game duel!" I say, before moving to pick up my second PlayStation controller.

Natsuki blinks owlishly, before getting a grin. "You're on, punk! And I'm gonna whip you good!" she exclaims, and I can't help but chuckle.

"We'll see about that!" I reply, and when I sit down a comfortable distance away from her on my gaming rocker chair, Monika sits down next to me... nope, scratch that, halfway ON me, resting her head against my chest with her left ear pressed up next to my heart, which means that I'm certain that she can hear it speed up from her actions. Sure enough, she lifts her head for just a moment to show me a triumphant grin, and I know I've been played again... though I can't help but mind less and less the more she does it. Huh. Weird, that.

"Oi, if you two lovebirds are done..." Natsuki growls with a glower, and I can't help but chuckle.

"All right, all right! Yeesh, don't get your panties in a twist before you've even lost!" I say in an attempt to rile her up a bit more... which works a bit too well, now that I'm thinking about it. Her face turns scarlet red, though out of embarrassment or fury is uncertain. I'm gonna guess both.

"Ohhh, that's it!" she grates out, before selecting the versus option, and we get started.

After a couple hours, our scores are at a dead heat, where we've both won 20 matches and get get ahead of the other by the two wins we agreed on to decide the victor. However, we both decide to call it a night, since the other three persons present have done so themselves. Monika even managed to fall asleep on top of me, which was actually affecting my ability to press inputs and slowing me down on the game.

Not an excuse. Nope.

Either way, after wishing Natsuki a good night, I scoop Monika's surprisingly light form into my arms and carry her bridal style into my room. I then proceed to set her on my bed, before quickly changing into my sleeping garments. However, halfway through, when I'm down to my underpants and nothing else, I freeze as I hear a sultry purr from behind me. Turning slowly, I make eye contact with an obviously awake Monika, who was looking at me with a somewhat sleepy, but still extremely happy, smile.

"Ahaha,~ Hm..." She giggles out, before licking her lips sensually, causing the entirety of my face and my upper chest to go beet red. "A girl could get used to this kind of wake up, darling...~" she says forwardly, and I cough in an attempt to save face.

"I, ah, guess? Maybe? I-I mean, uh, if that's how you- uh, um..." Nope. Too far gone. I'm a stuttering mess now. Great.

"Ahaha,~ not to worry darling, I'll wait until you're ready,~" she purrs, and I just blush even harder before throwing the rest of my nighttime attire on and crawl into my bed. As son as I settle down, she latches onto me, as though I'm her life preserver in the middle of an ocean.

Huh. Now that I think on that, I suppose that's a solid metaphor, here. I mean, reality would seem like quite the ocean in this case. Eh, rambling again.

"Darling?" I hear Monika call, and I turn to look into her soulful eyes.

"Yes, Monika?" I reply with a steady smile.

"Are you..." she starts, before halting for a moment and shifting her eyes away before taking a deep breath before trying again. "Are you okay with all this?" She asks, and I raise an eyebrow.

"About what, pray tell?" I ask, though I'm rather sure I know the answer.

"All of what's happened during the course of today." she replies slowly, and I nod.

"I figured that's what you wanted to ask. The answer to that is that I am perfectly content with this." I say, causing Monika to look back at me with a shocked look. "Yes, it was insanely abrupt and very, ah, change inducing, shall we say. Yes, there will be some extra stress for me here in the immediate future. These statements are true." I say, before stopping for a moment to gather my thoughts. "But... well, what red-blooded male wouldn't want to be in this boat?" I ask rhetorically. "I mean, I've found myself surrounded by three and a half-" Monika snorts at that, while I grin. "Yes, I did just say that. Either way, three and a half good looking females, one of which obviously wants to be more than just friends..." I say, before taking on a soft tone and gently cupping her cheek with my free hand, which she nuzzles in a sweet and downright adorable way, and moving slightly closer to her face. "And who's feelings I may well end up reciporicating." I say gently, and her eyes widen before she gets a teary smile at the revelation of her having a chance with me. "On top of that, the other two and a half-" queue another giggle, "-obviously want to be friends, or at least Sayori does. The other two can be rough to get a read on sometimes." I continue, before shrugging.

"Ah, darling,~" she sighs dreamily, before closing her eyes and relaxing while gently pulling herself to be pressed against me. "I don't want this to end... I want this to be our reality." she continues as she finally falls asleep, and I can't help but give a soft smile.

"Not to worry..." I say to myself, "I won't let it." I resolve to myself, before hugging Monika tighter. "You can count on that... darling." I finish quietly with a smile, before sinking into the abyss of sleep as well.

A/N: Mention of a hatred of work, like normal folk? Check. Learning a bit more about the characters that one has around them? Check times two. Slight bit of tension to keep interest? Check, check, check. And finally, enough fluff to stuff an entire mattress, enough sweetness to give anybody diabetes on the spot, and what is basically an outright statement of the decided pairing? Baby, that's a Quad Feed. Looks like I nailed this one down to a "T". :P

But seriously, It's fucking 6 A.M. right now. My originality fuel cells have dried up as of this current moment.

Also, writer's block is starting to get to me just a bit. As such, there will be just a bit of a break here... but don't worry.

 _ **I have no intentions of stopping now.**_

Until next time...

-Sonix


	5. Here, Life Gave You These

A/N: Well, I suppose I should just get to brass tacks here and just say this without any pause or friendly banter.

Thank you all, each and every one of you.

With the absolutely astonishing count of over two thousand individuals having viewed the story, and now clocked in at 25 favorites and 23 reviews, I honestly can say beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was a greater success than I myself could have imagined. Then again, that may have something to do with the fact that I have an inferiority complex, what with thinking everyone is basically guaranteed to be better than me in some way.

So, honestly and truly, I thank you all for having given this fanfic a chance. Give yourselves all a round of applause.

So, I've decided how I'm going to go about this to celebrate the two fucking thousand views that you mad people have blessed me with.

I'm going to go ahead and guarantee that at least one chapter will be up every week, and I will do my best to make it a consistent day. Most likely, after this chapter (which will be going up Thursday morning/Wednesday night), I will endeavor to make a new chapter and put it up on either Thursday night/Friday morning. If I miss the mark, then it will go up as soon as possible.

That being said... Reviews!

PheonixBJB: Uh... sorry to have kept you waiting then... or am I? But seriously, thank you for the praise. I will continue trying to push these out in a reasonable timeframe, so please, exercise some patience. :P

DaMastah101: Why hello again! Glad to see that you're still reading this... Or are you? Just kidding~. But yeah, I literally was all like, "I'ma use this word!" and thus "sashayed" came about. I have no rope, so no worries there... or will there be? Who knows, I'm pulling this out of my ass as I go. I basically came up with the "Three and a half" comment on the fly, glad to see that it was actually rather funny. Also, BRING IN THE HYPE TRAIN!

Music Minded: I understand that my writing style would definitely come off as cringey, and I truly thank you for having given it as much of a chance as you did. Good luck on your future endeavors!

Conjo434: Honestly, as I said previously, I'm pulling this out of my ass as I go, but I'll see if I can figure out a way to slow it down a bit. I'll work on that. Also, terribly sorry, But I'd have to disagree with your secondary statement. It's a matter of personal taste, you see. But still, I appreciate you taking time out of your day to give me your feedback.

Vanillapowpow: Thank you for the ideas! I was planning on doing one of those for this chapter already, but thank you for giving me a couple more ideas! Let this be a note to any future reviewers: Don't be afraid to toss out some ideas!

storylover1987: Dude (or chick, not judging here lol), I actually welcome it wholeheartedly when people make a move to actually correct me when I'm wrong, so I'm glad you did it to begin with. That being said, what had ended up happening is that I actually got distracted when I was typing that specific part up (long story short, some Mormons decided to show up at my apartment and try to convert me, but honestly, I'm not a religious guy), thus resulting in me accidentally throwing my favorite color in place of Monika's. In any case, glad to have entertained. After all, I just typed in how I actually reacted to your review. XD

DoYouReallyCareAboutMyName: Firstly, when I type it in here, I actually DO care about your name. :P Secondly, I'm glad to see that you actually are enjoying this fic, even through the general preference of yours, and that actually makes me all fuzzy on the inside. Glad to have you!

Guest: Thank you kindly for that! I don't see myself as too smart really, but... maybe I'm okay at this? *Immediately senses head getting larger due to ego* NO. *Head deflates*

FTEcho 4: As I was saying previously, I am actually just making this up as I go, while putting my own personal spin on things. That being said, don't be afraid to throw some ideas at me, since that's how I get my best (I think, maybe) content out!

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 5: Here, Life Gave You These

It's been thereabouts of a week since the girls of DDLC managed to invade my life, and I gotta say, it hasn't exactly been the worst thing I could personally imagine.

That being said, however, there have been a couple of small issues, with the biggest being the clothing situation of the girls.

Now, when they got here, they didn't seem to have too many issues with the clothing they had. That, however, changed quick, fast, and in a hurry when Mama Nature decided to throw a monkey wrench into their idea.

After all, 21 degrees below zero Fahrenheit will do that to those unprepared.

So, here we are in my apartment, with the weather being a balmy (comparatively, anyway) 37 degrees above zero.

Therein, however, lies the biggest issue we have right now. It's currently around 7 in the evening, which means that all the die-hard gamers will most likely be about. If the girls are out and about and that happens, then they're next to guaranteed to be recognized with how popular DDLC is right now, which would lead to a slew of problems... Or maybe that's my paranoia speaking. Whatever.

So, I've enlisted help for today.

The girls and I are all hanging about, doing our normal thing (That being engaging ourselves in general entertainment), when my door receives a solid knock.

"It's open!" I reply to the knock, and in comes one of the most important people in my life and her best friend, that being my sister.

Aria, standing just a bit shorter than me at 5 foot 8, walks in with her general gait, that being confident in herself and not giving a fuck about what anybody thinks of her except for those she gives a fuck about. At just a bit over 220 pounds, she's a lot like me: not exactly the healthiest person out there, but far from the worst off one could be. Long brown hair, eyes that match mine, and generally not giving a fuck, she's one of the best sisters one could ask for... if a bit lazy, but hey. We all have shortcomings.

Walking in immediately behind her is her best friend, by the name of Sarah. Now, this girl, standing at a decently tall 6 foot 2, is the walking definition of a spindly individual, but do not be fooled for even a second: she has the ability to kick my ass four ways to Sunday, and that's even before her morning workout routine. I actually am unaware as to her weight, but I would hazard a guess that she likely weighs about the same as me. Dyed ginger hair kept reasonably short and blazing green eyes, this girl hold herself with an air of confidence: she isn't afraid to call someone out on their shit, and she'll also let you know how to fix the problem... but only if she feels like it.

There is, however, a good reason as to why I called for their assistance in this matter. They both a have a good fashion sense, and on top of that, they're gamers, just as I am. Now, I understand that I just got done saying not five minutes ago that other gamers seeing them would bring about issues, I would actually trust these two with my life, and thus decided to not lie to them, just so they can possibly help me in any future endeavors.

However, as soon as these two walked into my apartment, my sister gets a scowl on her face, though I can easily see she's doing so to hide a grin. Teasing incoming in 3... 2... 1...

"Well, when you said you needed help, I didn't expect you to be needing to explain your womanizing ways, Chris." she says while crossing her arms and maintaining her scowl, though now it looks just a hair more genuine, telling me she's equally confused as teasing here. Time to fight fire with fire...

"Well, I DID just ask for you, but I'm glad to see you brought your girlfriend along for the ride." I fire back at her, wearing a grin. "But in all seriousness, close the door behind you. I have a serious conversation that needs to be had with you..." And with that, I proceed to launch into an explanation as to the occurrences of the last week. At the end of it, with a look of understanding on her face, she nods.

"Fair enough. I understand where you're coming from here." Aria replies to my story, while Sarah leans against the wall lackadaisically while still paying attention. "We'll help, but only this once. Come along girls, I have the perfect place to go!" she calls, and we all head out to the vehicles. "Chris, we'll be going to the mall. You're being paraniod, as per the usual. Let's go!" she cheers, before she and Sarah get in her car and take off with me right behind them.

"Darling..." Monika utters, grabbing my attention. "Thank you so much for everything you're doing for us." She says with a bright blush while she grabs and holds my right arm from her spot in the passenger seat, hugging it tightly.

"It's perfectly fine, Monika." I reply without taking my eyes off the road, though I do allow for a smile. "After all, I'm the one that basically got you guys into this whole shindig. It's only right that I help you out in any way that I can."

"I think what she means by that is that she's happy that you're taking us out clothes shopping." Natsuki says smartassedly, and Monika pouts at being seen through while I just chuckle.

"Even so, it's still a part of my character to help out those I care about, which I actually do for all four of you." I counter with a smile.

"T-That's sweet of you..." Yuri says quietly, though I was still able to hear her since she was literally right behind me. I just smile gently.

"You may see it as that, but really, all I'm doing is what any good friend would do." I casually reply, before changing the subject. "So, what all is everybody going for in terms of color?" I ask, before Sayori plows into the conversation boisterously, as she seems to tend to do.

"Oh! I'm thinking a nice blue color for a shirt, and some black pants to compliment it!" she exuberantly replies, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I honestly expected as much." I say while sticking out my tongue playfully, and I can FEEL the pout burning the side of my skull, leading to me chuckling. "How about you, Yuri?" I ask politely, and she seems to think for a moment before replying.

"I-I'm thinking mostly black..." she responds, before trailing a bit. "It should help me stay warm here..." she finishes, and I give a soft smile.

"Good plan. How about you, Nat-" I start, before she manages to cut me off.

"Finally! I though you were never gonna ask... N-Not that I wanted you to..." she fires off in her common way, before shrugging. "Pink, mostly." She says simply, while I sigh.

"I'm gonna be honest with you here, I feel that pink on it's own is a weak color." I state, while I hear her gasp as though I just committed the most blasphemous act imaginable.

"How could you say that?! Pink is the best color out there!" She bites back.

"Because, while I'm not saying it's a bad color, which it isn't, it doesn't do well as a primary color." I revise. "Personally, I feel it works best as a secondary or tertiary color. It's a good color at emphasizing the presence of other colors while still allowing itself to be visible." I state. "Look, I'm not a fashion designer or anything, but I like to think that I have a bit of a way with colors. After all, I've made some bad ass color schemes for things in games, so why shouldn't it apply to things in reality?" I ask rhetorically. "By the way, we're here!" I say as I pull into a parking spot. As soon as the car is stopped, the girls get out of the car, while I take a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank god she didn't continue trying to deliver scathing comments to me... Then again, wait until she makes a statement like that to my sister..." I mutter to myself, before getting out and addressing Monika as I close my car door. "By the way, what colors are you going to be going for?" I ask, and she giggles lightly while walking right up to me and poking my nose endearingly.

"Mostly green, but whatever you feel looks good on me, darling~..." she replies seductively while leaving the end statement in the air for my brain to easily fill in what she meant.

"Aheh... heh..." I chuckle awkwardly, still not being used to her forwardness, though I am steadily getting better at it. I then clear my throat when I hear Natsuki and Aria getting into one hell of an argument over the uses of pink. "Oh, great..." I say while placing a hand to my face and walking over.

"Whatever is the issue, Darling?" Monika asks, and I point at the two women getting into a very heated debate.

"You get three guesses." I say dryly, and Monika simply sweatdrops at the behavior. "My sister and her friend do not like the idea of pink. 'Too girly and a weak color overall' is what their opinions on it are." I sigh, before walking over and bodily interjecting myself between them. "While I firmly believe that debating is a healthy way of going about things, would you be so kind as to just shut the fuck up for enough time to not be yelling at each other over something like this in public?" I snap at them both.

"Che." Aria scoffs, before turning and glowering challengingly at Natsuki, who returns the look with gusto. "This is not over." she states lowly before turning and walking into the mall with all of us following.

"Oi." I say to my sister, grabbing her attention. "Listen, I get where you're coming from, but seriously, just put it aside for now please. You know that I know nothing about girls' clothing." I say lowly, and she sighs.

"I know. Fine." she replies before looking ahead to the clothing store. "But make no mistake, this conversation will go on." She seems to vow, before continuing on. I sigh again.

"This is going to be a long day..." I lament, before following them in.

A/N: As has been previously stated, I'd like to, once again, thank every last one of those who has decided to pay this fic any attention whatsoever...

I... Don't really have much else to say.

Until next time...

-Sonix


	6. Jam it Out

A/N: Well, this is awkward. This is coming out early again. I'm gonna set a false precedent for myself if I keep this up.

Heh. Oh, well. Next week, I'll be keeping to my word on that. I have two games dropping Thursday night that'll make me not able to put this up, so that's that explained. :P

Either way... Reviews!

DaMastah101: Welcome back! Aria and Sarah are based on my actual sister and her best friend, and she is older than me by two years, so we're going with older by the same mark. :P As to the instance of Natsuki and Aria getting in an argument over pink... well, it's actually to be expected in that my sister and her friend legitimately hate pink; I just kept that trait. Heh.

storylover1987: It's currently taking place in Minot, where I happen to also live... though I'm not gonna tell ya where. :P

Vanillapowpow: They definitely would be, but that can easily be passed off as cosplays from both of them... but only for a day or so. All that's needed, really. Contacts and hair dye are your best friend in this case. I am planning on taking care of that issue rather soon, though.

Syntras: Thank you! I plan on having an awkward moment where they are recognized, but it'll be by another person I know personally, where I can accurately guage their reactions. Also, my neighbors give negative fucks about what I do, so long as I'm not loud, so I'm factoring that in, here. :P

PheonixBJB: Welcome back! And... well, you did it the first time, needless to say. Heh. However, I will maintain my "once a week" clause. I'm going to attempt to improve on this rather than just belt out chapters, so... yeah. Hope to keep ya around!

Simply Guardian: Uhhh... not really 100% sure how to respond to this, so... thanks, I s'pose? Though, the music thing is what I was planning on doing in this one anyhow. XD

Mernom: You bring in a valid point... I'm still not 100% certain how to explain how it happened, yet. Still working that conundrum through my head. Still, thanks for the criticism! I probably would have forgotten about it if you didn't bring it up. Also: the previous chapter was actually supposed to be about an issue involving lack of ID's or actual paperwork, but I actually couldn't figure a way to get around it yet. I'll get there, though. Just need to wait for one of my random strokes of an idea...

Guest: Yeah, You'll learn that I'ma do that rather often... Though I'd prefer you put in at least something for me to personalize it. :P Also, right quick, just make sure you put in the chapter number, please. It's helping me keep track of reviews I've responded to.

ThatMatrixGuy: Yeah, I suppose I should admit that I jacked that bit from Chapter 2 from another fic, though I can't rightly remember off hand which one at this point... I read too much. DX

dawicca: I fully agree, hence why I was actually planning on going with that. Monika... well, you're reading her well enough, though she won't be that bold... yet. :P A legitimate concern about Sayori, though.

Mein fuhrer: Thank you!

Let's boogie!

*Insert disclaimer number 77,632,890 here*

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 6: Jam it Out

Turns out that I was right in this being a rough day, though for a reason that I wouldn't have expected.

Thankfully, nobody's recognized any of the girls yet.

Unfortunately, they ARE drawing attention to themselves. How? Sister dearest and Natsuki are still going at it about fucking pink.

"I'm telling you it's a useless color!" Aria snaps, still attempting to drive her point across.

"It's literally a love-struck and weaker version of red! It's worthless as a color!" Sarah spits out, as though she had a disgusting taste in her mouth at just speaking of the color. However, despite this being the literal seventh time she has said this, Natsuki was still not having any of it.

"And I'M telling you that it's a perfectly good color! I won't have you bashing it!" Natsuki returns fire.

As this argument continues, I sigh aloud. "Well, As much as I'd rather not have all eyes on us, at least there doesn't seem to be any recognition happening right now." I mutter to Monika, who nods without saying anything. "OI!" I nearly yell, drawing the attention of the two squabbling girls. "As RIVETING as this conversation is..." I say at a normal volume with a pleasant smile, though my tone is absolutely soaked in exasperation, "I'd greatly appreciate it if we could get a FUCKING move on!" I bark at them, causing Aria and Natsuki to flinch, though Aria significantly less so, having been long used to me being irritated like this.

"But-" Natsuki starts, and I level a stare at her, making her freeze up before sighing. "Fine..." she says quietly.

"Ha-hah!" Aria laughs victoriously, nearly making the little spitfire rear up again, but I shot a look at her as well, making her huff.

"Thank you." I strain out, now having taken charge of the scenario. "Now, ladies, go find yourselves something nice. I'll be sitting on the benches near the changing rooms if you want my opinions on anything. Aria, Sarah, please go and do what you would like for now, I'll give you a call when we're done here." I politely say, while they both nod with large grins before tearing off to the GameStop in the mall.

"Well, that was quick." Monika says bluntly, while I chuckle.

"That's how they get about a new release, which is actually happening here in a few days." I reply casually, before walking toward the previously mentioned bench. "Either way, go ahead Monika. I'm not going anywhere, just don't leave the store and you're good to go." I reply with a smile, which she returns happily before sauntering away. Once she's out of sight, I let out a puff of air. "Thank god. I've been needing a moment for myself. And now, the waiting game." I mutter to myself, before I flop down onto the bench and sigh, before pulling out my phone and earphones to listen to some music. I start playing the original "Purple" by Andrew Stein as I wait casually, bobbing my head to the left and right to the beat.

About an hour passes, along with a few repeats of the song that has become my ear worm recently, before I get a tap on my shoulder. I remove my right earphone and turn to the source to find Yuri, who is holding several shopping bags of clothes and is wearing her new jacket, which is a black with red trim trench jacket, currently opened at the front, showing that she's still currently wearing her standard outfit.

"Heya, you all done?" I ask casually, in which she nods timidly."Ah, cool. Wanna pop a seat while we wait for the others?" I continue, in which she nods again. I smile calmly, before scooting over to give her plenty of room, in which she sits down softly. I sit there for a moment, keeping my music low but still going, before getting a thought. "Hey, before anything else, what kind of music do like?" I ask casually.

"I-I, um, like dark music that d-delves into psychological i-issues." She responds in her normal quiet way, before I grin.

"Well, I got something for you." I say casually, before restarting the song and handing her the earbud that I had removed. After she put it in her ear, I allow my grin to stretch a bit further out. "Tell me what you think." I continue, before hitting the play button.

 _"Sometimes, it feels like I'm in a dream._

 _Or... a nightmare?_

 _But, I'm awake. And... I'm doing things, but..._

 _I'm... not meaning to to them._

 _And-and even though it's a dream, I feel... happy inside."_

As soon as the intro speech finishes, I watch as her eyes widen further and further, and her face breaks into a small smile as the guitar line drops hard, along with the lyrics that have managed to worm their way into my head.

After the song had finished, Yuri hands me back the headphone. "T-Thank you for letting me listen, Chris. T-That was really nice of you." she says quietly, though her smile never leaves her face, which makes me crack a large grin yet again.

"It's the least I can doooooo-" I reply, before trailing off as I notice Monika standing near me and holding up a new shirt, which I can tell just by looking at it alone that it'll be too small on her. I gulp quietly as she gives me a telling smile.

"Not to worry darling~," She says with a gentle lilt to her voice, while I now start to pale as she steps in close to me, to the point where I can feel her breath on my nose, "It'll only be you that sees it...~" she sings quietly, and I knew on the spot that if this was a manga or anime, I would have lost almost all the blood in my body through a nosebleed at the though alone. That being said, I still could only barely handle it, and my face gets so much blood in it that I can actually feel the temperature increase.

In the meantime, Yuri sits there quietly with a blush, Monika's words not being missed on her.

"I, uh..." I utter in complete bafflement, before I cough softly into my fist. "Okay, then." I mutter, and Monika gains a triumphant smile at managing to fluster me... again.

"Hi guys!" And in comes the over exuberant human missile known as Sayori, now also holding several shopping bags, though she has at least two more than both Yuri and Monika. She also has elected to wear her new jacket, that being a maroon-bodied jacket with gold trim, which represents the colors of the school in town. "I'm all set!" she continues eagerly.

"Me too!" Natsuki replies from a short distance away, wearing a jacket that she found that is primarily pink, much to my disappointment, though I won't voice it aloud.

"All right, let's get it going then!" I reply, before calling my sister on my phone. "Hey, we're all set here, you wanna come back and judge the girls's outfits? While I'm sure they picked good ones, I'd rather you come and just get them pointers on which combination to wear so they don't look completely ridiculous, yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming back." She replies over the phone.

"Cool. By the way, Natsuki got pink, as you probably can guess. I want no more arguments, got it?" I say sharply, and she immediately begins to retort.

"But pink is-" she manages to get out before I cut her off.

"No. More. Arguments. Got. It?" I enunciate each word sharply, and she sighs.

"Fine." Aria bites out, before hanging up.

I sigh haggardly. "God, she's a handful. Still love her, though." I mutter, before clapping my hands and turning to the girls. "All right, let's see what we can make out of those clothes." I reply, before grabbing the bags from the girls and picking out one shirt and pair of pants for each, just to say I contributed. I ended up choosing a sky-blue blouse and pair of black jeans for Sayori, which her eyes lit up her eyes and she smiles, getting me to nod approvingly at my sense of color combinations with a smile. 'At least I can do that.' After Sayori, I grab a black polo and blue jeans for Natsuki, which she grudgingly accepts with a blush, causing me to chuckle lightly. 'Tsundere protocols, activate.' I think to myself, before making up Yuri's outfit, that being a scarlet long-sleeved t-shirt and black short skirt, to which she accepts quietly with a large blush, before hugging the outfit close to her. 'Well, at least she approves.' I continue my train of thought.

"Ahaha~, Not to worry, darling~," I hear Monika giggle, to which I turn to her holding up a black blouse with emerald green accents and and a warm brown skirt. "I already picked one out for myself~." She says softly with a proud smile, to which I flash her a thumbs up with a proud smile of my own.

"And it looks just like what I would have personally chosen myself. Well done!" I compliment, to which she lightly blushes at the praise.

"Well, at least you have a good sense of colors, Chris." I whip around to see my sister and Sarah behind me, approaching casually with a small GameStop bag in hand. "We've got it from here, though." She continues, though her face shows that she is also ready for the task at hand. "Let's do this!" Sarah replies behind her, before they both move forward and look through the clothing, putting them together in different outfits and folding them together to keep them sorted. As this is happening, I sit back down on the bench, watching the controlled chaos happen.

Before long, everything is sorted and all set to go. "All right, we'll be in touch, Chris." Aria says, while I nod before striding up to her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks for the help, sis. It means a lot to me." I reply while she returns the hug.

"Not to worry. It's what siblings are for." She replies, though Sarah butts in and presents her fist to me, which I bump in respect.

"Yeah, but you owe us!" Sarah continues, while I just nod while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." I reply with a smile, leading to the three of us chuckling.

"Either way, we're out. See you later." Aria remarks, before departing toward the entrance of the mall that we entered from.

"All right, let's get a move on, yeah?" I say to the girls, who all nod. Before long, we end up in the car and are on our way back home.

"By the way, I know what Yuri's music tastes are, but what about everybody else's?" I ask to initiate a conversation.

"Well, I like OST's from video games..." Natsuki replies quietly, in one of her rare 'dere' moments. "Specifically, action-based." she establishes, before falling back into silence.

"OH! I like cutesy songs and ones that talk about love stories!" Sayori responds with all of her normal exuberance.

"I like songs that use the piano to great effect, darling~." Monika states happily, "But I'll listen to just about everything." She continues in a slightly more serious tone, though she still has a smile on her face... though, she seems to have a smile at nearly all times.

"Hmm..." I reply, before I nod to myself. "All right..." I mutter, while thinking at a song that could meet the criteria. Before long, I give up on that endeavor, before I simply play three songs that fit each criteria, the songs being "UNIVERSAL COLLAPSE" from DM Dokuro for Natsuki, "Love Story" from Taylor Swift for Sayori (as much as I normally despise the song), and "Nothing Remains" by Andrew Stein for Monika.

"This is actually pretty cool!" Natsuki responds to her music, before pausing. "N-Not that I needed you to play something for me, gawd."

"Oh my goodness, this song speaks to me so much!" Sayori gushes to her music, causing us all to chuckle.

"I love the piano usage overall, darling. The way it leads into the other instruments is fantastic~." Monika replies to her music.

"Glad to be of service, ladies." I reply in a false-pompous voice, getting a giggle out of all of them. "All right, we're home!" I happily state, before we all get out of the car and head inside.

After we all get situated for the night, I find myself in the situation that I seem to consistently find myself in now, that being in Monika's embrace after we all get situated for the night.

"Good night, Monika..." I say sleepily, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, darling~." Monika replies quietly, following in my footsteps shortly after.

Today wasn't so bad after all, I suppose.

A/N: And that's a wrap for this week! Before I jet, I would just like to actually recommend the first song I mentioned, being "Purple" from Andrew Stein. Great song in either variant (being the original or remastered), so seriously, check it out!

'Till next time...

-Sonix


	7. Dealing With Issues

A/N: Here we go again, eh? By the by, just gonna throw this out here:

 _ **THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING. I REPEAT, THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A DARK MOMENT.**_

DaMastah101: My sister in reality would actually start WW3 over the color pink if she could, yeah. XD Also, I'm thinking hard about getting my character with Yuri as well as Monika... the decisions. DX As it were, I just picked some music that I knew would fit the genres (Though I found a new one for Sayori and smacked myself for it less than 4 hours later, but hey, whatever). That being said, while I was aware of Monika enjoying rap, I myself do not, so I had to change it a bit due to the fact that I don't know much rap, if any at all... (-_-)'

Simply Guardian: Thanks, I s'pose? You're still doing that thing where you're confusing me there, bruh.

PheonixBJB: Thank ya, glad to see that I haven't lost my edge... yet.

Guest: Good to see you checking out some of those songs there! Of the 4 I listed, I only really personally like 3 of them, so... yeah. :P

Ruberforumfree: Thinking on it, friend. Thinking on it. :P

DoYouReallyCareAboutMyName: That I am. Been a fan for over 2 years now, heh.

gamerman246: You aren't, so I'll see if I can think something up within the next few chapters.

Guest: For now, no. Sorry, not ready for that. Yet.

Mernom: I can truly see the point that you're making, and I honestly didn't intend for it to seem like I was attempting to micromanage the girls in such a way that it seems like they have not even basic female instinct of fashion, so... shit. My bad. That being said, though. I will take this into consideration for the future. I hope you find luck in all future endeavors, as well.

Izuru Satan Kamukura: Thank you! I'll try and take that into consideration in the future. That being said... yeah. :P

DarkSpider11: Happy coincidences FTW!

ReadingBoy01: If the opportunity presents itself, I'll definitely do that. I looked into it, and I found that I kinda dig that band.

storylover1987: I've been around for the last 10 years, so... yeah. :P

Conjo434: Ah... maybe.

CanonOverseer: I get where you're coming from on that... To be honest, I didn't really think much of that, lol. I'll try and tone it down just a hair, but no promises here.

DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Doki Doki Literature Club! is owned by Dan Salvato and all accompanying parties. Please support the official release.

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 7: Dealing With Issues

It's been about a week since the little shopping excursion for clothing, and things have been going rather well.

For example, I showed the girls that I can actually cook. That was rather interesting, since it blew their minds a fair bit, much to my amusement. However, I digress.

As I wake up today, I notice something seems a little... off. Normally, Monika is the one sleeping next to me, being her oddly forward self... though I really don't know too well as to why she's so forward as of right now, but I'll ponder that later.

When I actually manage to pry my eyes open for the morning, I see something different that I am definitely not used to, that being purple hair falling over my face. In my sleep-ridden mind, however, that wasn't the first thing I noticed.

The first thing I actually notice is the pair of arms around my torso, and a pleasant pressure against my back.

I take several short moments to blink and attempt to reboot my brain, before I turn my head to look behind me...

And immediately, my breath is stolen from me when I lay eyes on a peacefully sleeping Yuri. Though, for reasons that may not seem too obvious.

I am personally a small bit afraid to get too close to her. After all, she's a Yandere. And... well... Yanderes scare me. Plain and simple. That being said, I do like Yuri as a person, seeing her as a friend.

However, I'm not prepared at all for this scenario, needless to say. So, I do the... ah... "reasonable" thing.

Release a manly shriek, thus waking both of them up.

"Hu-wah?!" Monika yelps, having been abruptly woken up by my manly (read; totally bitchy) yell. On reaction, she shifts backward, before replicating the incident that I created on the first morning of her arrival, and proceeds to pitch off of the bed, though I, unfortunately, pay next to no heed to her for the moment.

Yuri, on the other hand, wakes up with a gasp, before shooting upright, but not moving backward. This causes her hand to slam down on my chest in her haste, forcing me to release a loud "Oof!" in shock. Yuri, seemingly realizing this, quickly yanks her hand back as though she'd been scalded.

Monika, being the ever quick one to recover, springs up onto her feet with a pout on her face. "Mou-!" she growls out, before she realizes my situation. "Ah! Are you okay?" she asks quickly, seeing me lay there with a hand on my chest and a shocked look on my face.

"I'm perfectly fine." I mutter, before gazing questionably at Yuri. "The better question is what you're doing in here." I casually state, as though the previous few moments did not happen at all.

"I-I... ah..." Yuri replies timidly, before dissolving into a stuttering mass of female.

"Yuri." I say, cutting into her stuttering and getting her to stop, though her face lights up into an atomic blush. "Relax for just a moment. You're fine." I continue placatingly, using my hands to gesture in a 'tone it down' fashion. "Now, please tell me. I won't judge." I finish calmly.

"I-I..." Yuri stutters lightly, before taking in a short breath. "I-I just w-wanted to know why M-Monika was s-so intent on laying w-with you." She asks, and both the aforementioned individual and myself raise one of our eyebrows.

"So... You couldn't have just asked?" I ask casually, making Yuri light up in even more of a blush, so much so that her blush actually extends down her neck and onto the uppermost portions of her chest. I, however, just chuckle a little. "Well, honestly, that does explain it rather well. I can understand." I continue with a soft smile.

"I-uh... T-Thank you..." Yuri stutters out, sounding even meeker than a mouse.

Meanwhile, Monika puffs up her cheeks in a way common to most female anime characters when they are annoyed in some way, leading me to chuckle lightly when I notice it, much to her ire. "He's MY boyfriend!" she states possessively while leveling a challenging stare and Yuri, much to my humor, before she grabs me and pulls my head to be pressed against her breasts, resulting in me getting choked somewhat by her arms, which ended up around my neck, and me getting plenty of a feel of her... ah... endowment.

Yuri, however, returns the stare with surprising vigor, leading to me starting to put the pieces together. My eyes widen a bit, before I file the thought away for later pondering.

"M-Monika!" I choke out, making her look down at me with wide eyes as I tap her arm as I steadily start to turn purple in the face.

Monika lets me go with a gasp, and I heave a large gasp of air as I manage to get air back into my lungs. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry, Darling!" she exclaims, while I just shake my head while lightly chuckling, before I get off of the bed.

"It's fine, Monika." I reply with an easygoing smile, before I look at Yuri with my 'we'll continue this conversation later' look, to which she nods. "That being said, what does everyone want to do today?" I ask, before I quickly enter the restroom and change clothes. As I head out of my room, the latter half of the statement a bit louder for the other two girls to hear, since they generally get up earlier than me. Sure enough, Natsuki and Sayori are both awake, with Natsuki playing my PS4 and Sayori reading one of my books. I look at the title of said book and nod appreciatively to myself; it's the second book in the Warriors series from Erin Hunter.

"I'm good with just hanging out today." Natsuki replies without looking away from the screen.

"Me too!" Sayori exuberantly states, getting a grin from everyone around her.

"Good to hear!" I reply with just as much enthusiasm, getting everyone to focus on my goofiness and laugh.

So much so that none of us are paying much attention as she gets an exceptionally sad look on her face, but only for a moment before it's gone, leading to us all missing it.

"Now then..." I say dramatically, before pointing at Natsuki. "It's been a week or so, so I challenge you to another duel!" I continue in similar fashion, with Natsuki rising to the challenge.

"I accept!" she replies, following suit proudly. "And this time, I shall defeat you!" she continues confidently.

And just like that, we're off on our grand duel, with the other three watching us.

Or so I'm lead to believe.

Sayori, still expertly hiding any emotion behind her small smile, casually excuses herself to use the restroom.

We allow her by, never noticing the rope that she had hidden in her shirt sleeve.

And we continue onward with our game, none the wiser as one of our friends decides to do the worst thing she can.

That is, until I hear a thump coming from the bathroom after about 15 minutes.

I notice, almost disjointedly, that I've already paused the game, much to Natsuki's ire and my apathy at this moment, and am already making a mad dash to the bathroom door.

I hear my own thoughts, praying that I didn't hear what I swore I just heard.

I feel the slight pain in my hand as I bash it against the wall in my haste.

And I hear myself raise my voice in horror as I rip the door open and see Sayori hanging with tears in her eyes, already pulling out my knife to cut the offending length of rope.

"SAYORI!"

As quickly as I reasonably can (read: moving like a goddamn bolt of lightning on steroids and speed), I cut the offending extension, feeling the adrenaline ramping up my heart rate and making my hands shake slightly, though it's not very noticeable as I'm too busy gently holding her and undoing the rope before feeling for a pulse.

I nearly cry as I find a pulse. "Oh, thank god or whatever higher being that may or may not actually exist."

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Monika yelps, having been right behind me upon seeing my fear.

"I-I thought I heard a thump... I was praying that I was hearing things, but it turns out I wasn't." I mutter quietly, before slowly passing an extremely worried Yuri and Natsuki and setting Sayori on my bed, before sitting next to her and placing my head in my hands, feeling tears start to leak out. "FUCK!" I yell, making the conscious three jump in slight surprise, having never actually heard me yell, and for good reason. My voice when I yell is exceptionally loud, thus I don't like to do it.

I, however, digress as of this moment.

Monika sits next to me and embraces me sadly, also leaking tears at the current situation. Soon enough, everyone else has joined with us, and we all sat there for a long while, just seeking comfort in each other's arms.

I don't know how long we sat like that in silence, but we were all broken out of our moment of weakness by a soft voice from the center of the bed.

"... Why?" Sayori weakly asks, seemingly having clawed her way back to consciousness. Miraculously, she has even managed to sit up on her own, showing that the drop she took wasn't enough to cause catastrophic damage, much to my absolute relief.

We immediately swarm around her, wrapping her in a group hug and all shedding tears to different extents; I am only allowing small tears to fall, Natsuki is doing the same but failing slightly as being shown by her shaking slightly and loudly sniffling, Monika looks like she's about to mentally have a breakdown, and Yuri... I can't get a read on her, but she certainly does seem extremely upset.

"Because you're our friend, you damn dummy." I grunt out, before looking Sayori dead in the eyes. "What on this green Earth possessed you to do that to us?!" I ask her, making her divert her gaze and tremble slightly.

"I... I'm sorry!" Sayori gets out before beginning to wail in sadness. "I'm sorry! All I am is a useless b-burden on e-everybody! A-All I-I do is waste m-money and-and..." She starts bawling after degenerating into stutters.

"Hey, hey..." I reply queitly, before re-positioning myself so I'm sitting right next to her, letting her cry on my shoulder. "Tell ya what, I'll get started on teaching you all some stuff and trying to get a job of some variety set up for you, all right?" I say softly.

Sayori doesn't reply vocally, but instead just nods while still sobbing.

"All right." I reply quietly, before laying her down onto the bed. "Now, you just had a rather harrowing experience. Get some rest, okay?" I reply quietly while laying her down. "Let's leave her be for now, all right?" I state to Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika, who all nod in agreeance, and we all leave. The first thing I do upon leaving is run outside and toss the rope into the dumpster, knowing the trucks will be coming by later tonight to empty it out, before returning.

"Well, since we just had a large issue that isn't resolved, let's talk about another one. Yuri?" I ask, turning to her. "When were you going to talk to me about your cutting habits?" I ask bluntly, looking at her arms.

"Wha-what do you-" Yuri starts before I cut her off.

"You forget that I already know about you guys because of where you came from." I cut her off. "But right now is not the time for that. I know you've been cutting yourself. After all..." I continue, before pulling out my personal knife in my back pocket. "I have my knife in a specific fashion due to the ease of access, and it's the only real knife that I have sharp enough for this kind of thing. It's been moved around, and I noticed some dried blood on it, though you did a good job on it. That being said..." I continue, before walking up to her and hugging her. "I want you to stop. The last thing we need now is you doing something catastrophic to yourself, like hitting an artery." I finish, before sitting down and taking a deep breath. "Now, let's go back to our game. Put this on the back burner for now."

Monika and Natsuki nod immediately, both sitting on either side of me... well, rather, Monika sat half on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder, and Natsuki is next to me. Yuri, on the other hand, takes a moment before nodding as well, and sits down nearby.

And with that, we continue through the day, doing periodic checkups on Sayori to make sure she's all right.

In the end of the debacle, Sayori ended up sleeping for the rest of the day, and we all head to sleep in a somber mood...

And our dreams plagued by nightmares of what could have been.

A/N: By the by, terribly sorry about the delay... my bad, really. I got distracted by MH World and completely forgot about typing up this chapter... My bad. (-_-)'

This chapter is setting up the recovery from depression for Sayori and getting the girls into jobs and education. That being said, I figured that forcing my character to realize that Sayori's issues are prevalent enough that this could happen again.

That being said, I am sorry about the heavy-hearted feel of this chapter.

See you next time...

-Sonix


	8. Let's Get Productive

A/N: ~Here we go again... Heh, I love FFDP. Gotta love dem references. Though, now that I think on it, there haven't been enough references to go about, really. Might wanna work on that... Nah.

VOX Eminor: Thank you! Here it is for you~ :P

Simply Guardian: Thank you! I figured that getting the plot moving was important.

Guest: Thanks! Not sure if you read the previous A/Ns, but I actually made this on a whim, so I'm quite happy that it's gotten to the point it has!

DaMastah101: As previously stated, it is entirely possible that I'll end up with both of them... or draw this out for maximum comedic effect. XD That being said, depression is not an easy thing for anybody to get over and through, so relapsing was an inevitability. I'm just using it to drive things forward at this point. Natsuki will have some form of PTSD over the issues she had, but that won't present issues... yet. As to them getting jobs... Well, there be a small issue with that that will be covered in this chapter.

dawicca: I fully agree with the killing part. Wasn't planning on it.

DarkSpider11: The trigger warning is there for a reason, as well as the rating and the fact alone that it's Doki Doki. That being said, I'm just going with what I figured would be prominent issues that Sayori would have.

Guest: Thank you as well!

laevateinn2002: Well, this review gave me a shock. I could respond to this in two separate ways, but I'm going to take the safer route and say that I'm sorry that you had to go through that time in your life. That being said, however, you probably shouldn't put that story in the reviews of a story that just had a suicide attempt. Talk to a therapist, or something like that, please. Hell, talk to your friends about it. I'm not the guy to talk to on this, man.

Izuru Satan Kamukura: The feels are necessary to drive this forward, since emotional stimuli is what gets me going the most, honestly. I plan for milking the Yuri/Monika competition for all it's worth though. XD

Minedude2907: Thank you! Just be aware that I put out one chapter a week. Lemons... Why is everybody asking about the lemons? There may be some, there may not be.

sextocompite: Thank you for the appreciation! I'll keep going as well as I can~.

Xerox45: Here to deliver!

Person: Maybe, Yes, Yes. I'll get around to introducing them to other games soon enough. :P

By the way, I'd like to thank everyone who has given this a read once again! Thanks to you glorious, glorious people, we've reached a resounding 8500 views and 68 favorites! Y'all are fucking fantastic, I hope you know~

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would absolutely adore to have owned the original fucking masterpiece of a game, I do not. Everything belongs to one Dan Salvato as well as those who are properly accredited in the making of the game. Support the official release, please!

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 8: Let's Get Productive... Or Start To

I woke up gasping and in a cold sweat, having just awoken from a nightmare where Sayori had successfully offed herself, leaving me trembling.

"Just relax, Chris..." I mutter to myself, taking my right arm and wiping the sweat off my forehead. "It's a nightmare, that's all. You saved her, she's still here." I continue, almost making a mantra out of the phrase to calm myself down. After a fair bit of time, I succeeded in doing so, leading my to sigh heavily. I reach for my phone to look at the time.

5:36 A.M...

I groan lightly, before flopping down onto my pillow. "It's too early for this shit." I mutter.

"I agree..." I hear to my side, bringing my attention to Monika, who seems to be sleepily gazing at me, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Shit... Sorry I woke you." I reply quietly. Monika just closes her eyes again.

"Mmh." She replies quietly, before snuggling up to me. I hug her close, allowing a few tears to form and fall to the wayside.

'I'll help you no matter what, Sayori...' I think to myself, finding a strong resolution in the situation. 'Just you wait.' With that final thought, I fall back to sleep, this time being a dreamless void.

Four hours pass, and I wake up slowly, the grogginess of waking up in the dead of night hitting me much like a big rig doing several thousand miles an hour. I, however, digress, and instead haul my ass upright and head into my living room.

Sure enough, Sayori and Natsuki are there, snoozing away, though they're both thrashing about as though they are both experiencing nightmares... though after the events of last night, it wouldn't surprise me if they are.

Before I can do anything else, Sayori wakes up with a yell, immediately reaching for the front of her neck, all but confirming my thoughts. I'm next to her within a moment, giving her a gentle hug, to which she returns as though her very existence depends on it.

"C-Chris?" She mutters, and I nod gently in response to her desperation.

"I'm here, Sayo." I reply with the same gentleness. She responds to this by squeezing me harder. "You're okay." I continue.

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaims, showing the extreme disparity that she was bearing without help for a time frame that I couldn't truly begin to describe. Was it years? Months? Mere days? Eons worth of time? There was no way to know for sure. All that matters at this point is to help her as best I can.

"Now, now." I return, before pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes, which are extremely bloodshot from her crying as soon as she woke up. "No more of that, okay? It's done and over. We'll get it sorted out for you, okay?" I state calmly, getting a nod from her. "Now, let's see if there's anything I can do for you in terms of finding a job. If not, then I'll get you started on learning, okay?" I say gently, to which she nods slowly. "Now, come on then. You go ahead and get washed up, okay?" I say, pulling her upright and ushering her into the bathroom while subtly checking for more rope on her person, which I do not find, much to my relief.

After a moment of waiting to hear the water start running, which it did, I step away and go to my computer. Having already mourned the loss of the monitor that effectively exploded, I had gone and bought a new one, and started using it to look for job opportunities for the girls.

Some time passes with me scouring the internet for any possible job opportunities, however each one that I've found presents a major issue...

"Fuck me!" I curse, slamming my hand down onto the desk. I then glare heatedly at the screen, the gears in my head slowly turning as I attempt to find a solution.

"Whatever is the matter?" I hear from behind me, before two arms snake around my chest and I feel a familiar weight settle onto my upper back. I sigh, before taking one of my hands and resting it on one of the hands currently placed upon my person.

"None of you four have official paperwork." I state simply, before turning my head to look Monika in the eye.

"Whatever do you mean by that, darling?" Monika asks, and I swear I can see the question marks floating over her head.

"I mean that you guys have no official documentation that tells our government that you actually exist." I state, before turning and glaring at the computer screen. "Social Security Numbers, Birth Certificates, nothing. That severely limits the options that are provided for you guys. Effectively, you four cannot have an officially sanctioned job because you are effectively ghosts." I continue, before sighing heavily once again. "The only way to fix that would be to manage to successfully hack into medical records as well as the official channels required to basically forge the documents needed, and that's something that I myself cannot hope to achieve." I finish solemnly.

"Darling, you know I can-" Monika starts, before I raise one of my hands to stop her.

"No, Monika." I cut her off, much to her pouting. "While I would be willing to trust you in any other aspect, the last thing I need falling on our heads right now is the government showing up by basically tagging this computer and IP address on the slightest of slips." I rant slightly, much to her obvious dejection. "And for all intents and purposes, even though you can manipulate code based on how you worked in the game, There are people who's job is to monitor all that data on a consistent basis. There's next to no chance you could get in there and place the files."

"All right." Monika concedes.

"I do, however, have a few ideas." I continue, leading to her looking at me questionably. "The biggest thing that I can easily think of to do would be to start providing entertainment in the form of live streaming."

"Live streaming? One can make a living off of doing that?" Monika asks, sounding rather surprised. I nod in response.

"As a matter of fact, I actually am aware of several people that make a living off of doing just that." I reply. "The biggest of them that I am personally aware of and a big fan of being a guy by the username Admiral Bahroo. The guy effectively lives off of donations and subscriptions that the people of his channel willingly pay him. Think of it as people buying the DVD for a stand-up comedy or something to that effect, but there's new content every day and you pay by the month. Really cool, but with some drawbacks."

"What are said drawbacks?" Monika asks with a thoughtful look on her face.

"The biggest one is that, while it is something that is rather easy to do, it is still effectively a job." I explain. "That means you need to have good internet to maintain a good quality on the stream, as well as the biggest investment, which is easily the computer, being around one grand to make a computer able to handle it decently. On top of that, you basically need to do it for eight hours a day, or something to that effect." I tick off each point on my finger, with her paying rapt attention. "Even still, you need to get a good community, which results in you needing to start with a good game or something that will garner a lot of attention. That takes time." I continue, before pausing. "The long and short is that it'll take time, but it IS a job. One that, if I had to guess, Natsuki would have the most interest in." I finish.

"Okay, then how about the rest of us?" Monika asks seriously, while I take a moment to think on that point.

"Firstly, I think you could get into being a freelancing programmer online. You would make programs that people could download by paying you for the files." I state, before looking at her. "After all, since you basically have the ability to manipulate coding to your will, I'd say that's pretty easy for you, yeah?" I pause for a moment, seeing her nod, before thinking some more. "I can't really say I'd know for sure what Sayori would be good at, but I'm rather certain that Yuri could turn into the next Stephen King if she put her mind to it." I continue, to which Monika giggles a little at the last part.

"I agree with that, Ahaha~," Monika replies.

And so, the conversation between us continues, to the point in which we became oblivious to the presence of the other three girls, who simply listened to us grind our gears attempting to figure this out.

Another five minutes pass before Natsuki decides to clear her throat while leveling a glare at us, gaining our attention. "As interesting as it is listening to you guys talk about us as though we aren't here..." she starts severely, making me flinch and mutter a quick "Sorry" under her glare, "We're rather hungry." She finishes, before her stomach bellows in protest, much to her own personal ire and everyone else's amusement.

And just like that, the mood lightened a fair bit from the endeavor of dealing with the pervious day. However, the issue of jobs hasn't left my mind. I'm still trying to figure out a good way to get the girls started.

But first... Food.

A/N: I know that this is sort of an awkward spot to leave off, but it'll have to do. 6 A.M., and running on fumes. That being said, though, I hope this installment is workable, and explains why I couldn't get the girls a job to start off with.

'TILL NEXT TIME, MY FRIENDS! *Flies away on the winds of complete exhaustion*

-Sonix


	9. Resolutions Unabated

A/N: Greetings, and good tidings to all: Firstly, a happy announcement:

WOOT, 20K WORDS!

Also, TEN, FUCKING, THOUSAND, _**VIEWS!**_

Y'all are absolutely fucking glorious, you know that? I mean, here I am thinking that this little Fanfiction would be a flop, but here I am, looking straight at the "Story Editing" page on Fanfiction, and there it is! Like, god DAMN, people!

That being said, however, I regret to inform you all that I will be slightly shifting my schedule of putting up chapters to be Friday afternoon, after I've pulled my ass out of bed and given these chapters a good once-over and placed any finishing touches I want onto them.

Now that that's out of the way: Reviews!

dawicca: Fantastic ideas, those. I may just keep them in mind. Thank you!

Guest: I fully agree with you, and was actually going to touch upon that this chapter. Though... them playing DDLC... too soon. XD

Guest: No.

DaMastah101: That she is... though, that's because Depression is a rough thing to actually get over. I only had extremely mild depression as a kid, so I don't know the full implications of it, but I'd assume that it isn't easy to get over it. The funniest part about that Monika bit was that I'd actually assume that she could do that, what with her code manipulation that she does. Streaming is merely an option, though I'm still viciously racking my brain to come up with much else that is viable without paperwork...

Vanillapowpow: Thanks! See, I was following the same thought process as you were through most of the reviews, though I now see the issues that are presented by you, so I thank you for that. That being said, however... Maybe I'll still go through with that to fuck with them. :P

Right! Now that that's done: ONWARD!

*DISCLAIMER NOISE... HERE!* (Yes, that is a Borderlands 2 reference.)

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 9: Resolutions Unabated

We've been at this for a while now.

After we got back from eating, the girls and I have been throwing ideas at one another aside from streaming in and attempt to figure what would be possible or not.

"I understand that you would do well as a hacker, Monika..." I reply to her suggestion while sighing for the upteenth time, "But I cannot condone such a thing due to the risks involved."

"But darling-" Monika starts, but this time I raise a hand to cut her off, much to her pouting.

"No is no, and that's final. I can't risk your safety, nor can I allow for the risk of the safety of the other three here." I state sharply, and though I can tell she can see the logic, she continues to pout.

"Mou~..." Monika moans in disappointment, before she seems to get an idea and smirks. "Darling, why aren't you this forward with me normally? You could've had me be all yours by this point if you were~," She practically sings, leading me to take a moment to process her words before I light up in an atomic blush.

"W-W-Wha-" I stutter out, before she stands and sashays her way over to me, swaying her hips sharply the entire way, much to my secret enjoyment, and obvious nervousness, with me leaning backwards in my chair to get my head as far from her as possible, but not running since the only place to go is my room... which would be exactly what she wants.

Before anything else can be said, there is suddenly a body interposed between us, which leads me to blink and actually look up, recognizing Natsuki's face, which is now atomic red due to the implications that Monika just threw out. It's at that point that I remember the others are still in the room, and I clear my throat, trying to save a little face.

"That being said, however, I am open to any other suggestions that you guys are willing to give." I continue, glancing around. "If live streaming is not what you want to do, then by all means, lay it on me."

"Um..." I hear quietly from my right, leading me to turn to Yuri, who's face pinkens slightly at my attention shifting to her. Another issue to file away for later, it seems. "I-I'd personally l-like to try my hand at w-writing." She continues in her quiet way, leading me to nod.

"That's actually an interesting idea. Though, I actually do not know if you'd need the proper paperwork for that if you go by a pen name or not... Still, it is something to consider." I reply with a small smile, leading to her face lighting up in a huge blush as she smiles. I however, ignore that for the time being, deciding to handle it later.

"Sayori, anything that you'd actually like to do?" I continue, turning my attention to her, since she was the one that actually started this whole debacle.

"U-Um..." She stutters, not having been ready for me to suddenly jump to her, much to my mild amusement.

"Now, now, don't be shy." I reply, throwing my arms out in a show of openness, much to the amusement of the girls, with all of them giggling lightly.

"Now that I think on it, I could write songs! It's like poetry!" Sayori replies exuberantly, seemingly going back to her old self for now. Despite knowing that she more than likely hasn't, I smile with her.

"A fantastic idea. After all, I'm pretty sure that you could get your name out there on the internet, which would allow you to eventually either become a big name or get help from other big names on making music, which would eventually provide income!" I state happily, before getting up and moving to sit next to her while putting my right arm around her and making a big show with my left arm, moving it from left to right. "Just imagine it! People listening to music that you either made or helped make... It'd be glorious!" I continue, getting a good giggle out of her.

"That sounds pretty cool, actually! I may try that!" Sayori says happily, much to my great pride.

"'Atta girl." I mutter to myself, before turning to Natsuki. "And how about you, you little wallflower?" I ask, referring to her just listening rather than actually partaking in the conversation, leading her to blush.

"I-It's not like I don't want to say anything!" She states harshly, making me mentally chuckle, where externally, I just raise an eyebrow, leading her to blush slightly. "I just don't know what else I could do..." She continues quietly, to which I just shrug.

"Then give live streaming a shot. I do have a lot of games, you know." I reply casually.

"Yeah... yeah, I think I'll do that." Natsuki replies, though it seems to be mostly to herself.

"Good." I reply, and she jumps a little, not having been expecting me to respond. Ignoring that, I put a hand to my chin in a thinking pose.

"That being said, however..." I say aloud, "You will have to wait for a while on that. Reason being that my current PC can't really handle streaming right now." I mutter, before my eyes widen. "... Shit." I say aloud, before groaning and putting my hand to my face. "Yeah, if you want to do that, then you'll need to either buy a pre-built PC from a store somewhere, or build your own, and therein resides the issue." I continue. "PC part prices are going sky-fucking-high right now. A Graphics Card alone can go for over a grand on it's own... damn it." I curse, before sighing. "Whatever, we'll worry about that later. Let's just relax for the rest of today, yeah? We'll get to work on this later."

"Sounds good to me, darling~." Monika practically sings, before she sits on my lap and cuddles against me, practically purring in content, much to my mild amusement. Deciding to ignore the burning sensation at the back of my head that I know is Yuri staring at us for the moment, I instead address all of the girls.

"So, who wants to game it up?" I ask with a casual smirk, before to my surprise, Yuri replies.

"A-Ah... I do..." She says quietly, and even through my shock, I smile at her.

"Cool, what do you want to play?" I ask, and she actually surprises me again with her answer.

"I-I'd like to try M-Monster Hunter W-World... I-I mean, if that's okay..." Yuri continues quietly, to which I smile softly.

"Of course it is, you silly girl." I state, before starting up my Xbox. "Start a character for yourself and have at it." I say, before handing her the controller.

And so, for the rest of the time I had before I went to work, the girls and I all had some fun with Monster Hunter, with me giving small pointers here and there and just letting them have fun with it. However, duty eventually calls, and I have to go to work.

"All right, girls." I state, drawing their attention to me, wearing my Burger King work outfit, despite how much I despise the place. "I'm off to work now. You all know how it works."

"Of course, darling~." Monika replies. "See you when you get home."

"I'd certainly hope so." I reply with a smile, before heading out.

About halfway through my shift, one of my co-workers, Josh, who happens to be a very good friend of mine, approaches me.

"Hey Curt," he starts, being his usual fast-talking self. "We good to hang this weekend?"

"Of course." I say, punching in my order on the till for my break, not even stopping for a moment to think on the implications, since we hang out so often. "My place this weekend?" I continue.

"Of course!" He replies, all too happy to get away from his insanely overbearing family.

"Cool, see ya then." I say absently, before going to sit down for a my break. As soon as I sit down, I pause, before groaning and pitching my head backward.

"Fuck."

A/N: Seems like a good place to stop there. Let a little bit of an issue arise from the end of this one. :P

Again, I would like to thank all of you for allowing this FanFiction to get to the point it has! Honestly speaking, if there wasn't as much support for this as there has been, I would've literally stopped after the second chapter, gonna be honest.

That being said, enjoy this 20k word hype, and on top of that, please continue to enjoy my content. After all, I do this for all of you, you 10 thousand viewers, you. :D

'Till next time!

-Sonix


	10. Deal With Your Mistakes

A/N: Hangin' with my friends, nothing can really go wro-

...

 _ **FUCK, IT'S FRIDAY**_

 _ **FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK**_

*Gets home* TYPE UP THING GO

And you all now know how I felt when I realized that I'm fucking late for typing up this chapter. Sorry for that, everyone.

Onto Reviews:

Simply Guardian: Interesting way of congratulating me on that, but thanks anyway!

DaMastah101: Yep! I figured that this would be the best way of going about it... for now, anyway. :P I figured it was time for a couple more consistencies in my life to actually make an entrance. As for the monetary thing... It shall be explained here.

Crimson A377: Thanks! I figured a good slice of life fic would appease many individuals, and I'm happy it's gotten as far as it has. Of course I'd write them all, it wouldn't make much sense otherwise. :P

Randomperson2021: Yeah, I'm a fan of his, so I figured it'd be a good idea to mention him, since he's the biggest example I could think of in terms of making a living on that occupation.

Now that we've gotten that out of the way...

GO!

GOGOGO!

*DISCLAIMER GOES HERE, YOU KNOW THE DRILL*

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 10: Deal With Your Mistakes

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK."

Needless to say, I was reasonably irritated after my fuck up involving my co-worker. There was no way to back out of the situation without seeming suspicious, so I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes.

That doesn't mean that I'm happy.

Muttering several curses under my breath, damning just about everything that I can think of, including how my car's blower motor just went out (yeah, that's going to be fucking dandy to fix), along with my own stupidity, I fumble with my keys, dropping them in the hallway outside my door. Rather than just bend over and grab them, I stare at them for a moment, before sighing and smacking my head into the door, grumbling to myself some more.

"God damn it all. I seriously need to calm the fuck down." I say aloud, before reaching down and picking up my keys. I calmly find the right key and unlock the door before entering, to see the girls looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay, Darling?" Monika asks with a worried look, making me nod.

"Yeah, just a bit of a fuck up that I will need to handle later." I reply neutrally, not allowing them to hear the anger that I'm directing at myself.

"How so?" Monika asks, in which I simply shake my head.

"Nothing to worry about for now, dear." I reply with a slight smirk, and Monika lights up into a light blush. "That being said, let's continue onto our conversation that we were having last night, yeah?" I ask while casually meandering past the group to my room, and quickly changing out of my work outfit, much to my relief. After I change out into my lounge pants and standard t-shirt, I walk back into the living room. "Now, let's talk business."

"Firstly, Darling," Monika interjects, making me raise an eyebrow at her. "Why were you complaining about money for building a computer?"

"Ah, did it seem like I was?" I ask, before putting my hand onto my chin in a pondering gesture. "Hmm..." I continue, before snapping my fingers. "Ah, now I see. No, the biggest issue is that the time it would take to actually get a PC built right about now is fucking ridiculous. I mean, the current "thing" is that a bunch of the parts that we need are all in extreme demand, the biggest being high-end GPU's, or Graphics Cards."

"What are those for?" Natsuki asks, showing some initiative.

"Those are the part of the computer that allow for better processing of graphics, specifically Video Game graphics." I reply. "They are what make the games look good, and are extremely important to streaming. The better the quality, the better the viewing experience, which makes people like what they're looking at more." I continue, to which Natsuki nods.

"Got it." She replies, while I grin.

"Once this PC is built, it's gonna be fucking dope... but that's going to have to wait for a while, since, again, the parts that we need are all in super high demand right now." I continue. "As such, it's not a problem to handle tonight." I reply. "Now, who wants to do a thing?"

XxX

Several days pass, and it's now Friday, making it my weekend from my job. I've started the girls in on a bit of education, starting them off with Math and Sciences, my two strongest subjects. This seems to have kept them sufficiently occupied, and Sayori seems to be doing a fair bit better now in terms of coping with her depression, since she is being consistently preoccupied enough to not focus on the darker thoughts of her psyche much to my personal relief at the continued prevention of Sayo-nara V2.

However, my thoughts grind to a halt when my phone rings. Sure enough, when I look at the Caller ID, I can't help but grimace slightly before answering the phone, while signalling Monika to stay quiet, since she was hanging out near me... Then again, that seems to be her thing, I suppose.

"Hello?" I state immediately, that being how I answer the phone normally.

"You're a butt." I hear on the other end, and while I normally would chuckle, I actually have to hold back a grimace this time.

"I have to disagree, Josh." I reply. "Either way, you good to go?"

"Yep, just packing my stuff and I'm good." Josh states, more than ready to get away from his family for a couple days.

"All right, then." I reply. "I'm on my way, then."

"Alrighty." And true to form, he hangs up pretty much instantly, while I sigh as soon as the call ends.

"Okay, then..." I say, before I chuckle. "He'll be in for a shock, eh, Monika?" I ask, and Monika giggles and nods.

"That he will, Darling~," she replies, before applying her signature pose, with her bent forward slightly with her hands behind her back. Needless to say, my breath catches a little seeing it in real life, since she ended up being way hotter in actuality than the game would have you believe...

Or maybe that's just me. Either way, I'm certainly not complaining.

"All right, then." I state, before I stand up. "Let's fucking boogie. I'll be back in a while, dear." I give Monika a peck on the cheek, and she lights up into a severe blush.

"S-Sure thing..." Monika mutters shyly, and I chuckle. Turns out that she gets embarrassed by affection as easily as I do.

Go figure, eh?

It takes me 15 minutes to get over to Josh's place, about 3 minutes to get all his stuff in my vehicle, and another 15 minutes to get back to my place. However, before we enter the apartment, I stop and look him dead in the eye.

"Now, this is important, got it?" I state, drawing his attention immediately, as I rarely get as deadly serious as I have at this moment. "What you see in this apartment this weekend will not leave your mouth except for in my personal prescence, got it?"

"Oh... Kay? Why?" Josh asks, a confused look on his face.

"Trust me, you'll understand in a second." I say, before opening the door. "Girls, I brought a guest!" I exclaim, grabbing the attention of Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri immediately. Monika's in my room right now. I'm going to guess she's biding her time for her "grand entrance", as it were. Heh.

The look on Josh's face when I turn back to him is absolutely priceless. His jaw, if it were physically possible, would almost definitely be on the floor at this moment, and his eyes are so wide that I'd be willing to bet that they'd pop out of his skull if he were a cartoon character.

"Wh-What the fuck?!" Josh manages to articulate, and for once, I actually can't blame him. After all...

He's a gamer like me...

Well... not QUITE like me. See, the guy has Asperger's, making him effectively one of the smartest dudes I know, in all honesty. He just ends up coming off as a dumbass due to the syndrome. But I digress. The fact that he has a fucking Hitler 'stache does NOT help him out.

"What's the matter, punk?!" Natsuki growls, getting right in Josh's face and poking his chest, much to his increasing shock at the fact that this is a real thing.

"N-Nothing aside from the fact that there are VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS _IN MY BEST FRIEND'S APARTMENT._ " He loudly exclaims, to which I smack him on the back of the head.

"Yo, China didn't hear you. Try again for a Zenny?" I ask, though the hint in my voice is obvious.

"Sorry, but what the ACTUAL FUCK, Curt?!" Josh asks, now whirling on me.

"That's a bit of a story... Though I do have to say one thing before I start on that one." I start haltingly.

Josh simply snorts at that response. "What, are you going to say that you and Monika are a thing? That'd be really funny, actually." Josh asks, and starts chuckling to himself at the thought. He continues this until he realizes that I'm not laughing with him, and am actually avoiding eye contact with him. He quickly manages to put the signs together, and his jaw drops once again. "Holy shit, that's actually a thing?!" He asks, but this time in slight fear.

After all, there was one thing that I failed to mention involving Josh, and I only just now remembered it, leading me to actually not be sure how to deal with this.

He's actually kind of afraid of Monika.

The reason for such is not what she does to her fellow club members in the game, or even her personality.

He's afraid of her due to what she represents. He's afraid of her because of her self-consciousness while in the game, and her ability to manipulate things in the ways that she wants.

Honestly, when looking at it like that, I personally would've found her quite scary if I didn't like her as a character so much.

"Indeed it is, ahaha~," Monika practically sings, before she comes up from behind me to the front, allowing me to hug her as she leans against me. "And not to worry, Josh. I don't do that stuff anymore, I promise. After all..." she continues, before pausing and happily sighing. "I finally got someone who loves me as much as I could ever hope someone would." she finishes, before turning and pecking me on the cheek happily.

"That being said, Josh..." I say casually, looking him in the eye. "There's no reason to be afraid of Monika, dude." I state. "That being said, you need to make sure that NOBODY knows who they are."

"I mean, sure, but..." Josh starts, before I cut him off.

"You want to know how this happened, yeah?" I ask, and he nods.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of obvious. I mean, fictional characters showing up in your apartment? Those four characters being very popular ones? I need an explanation." Josh replies, while I nod.

"All right, here's what happened..." I start, before launching into an extended explanation as to what happened, which took a fair bit of time... Really, it probably took far longer than it really should have, because this guy has a nasty habit of interjecting and getting us off track, but whatever.

"Well, now that I have the general idea as to what happened, as well as who these girls are, I can see why you said this needs to stay low key." Josh finally states after having listened to my tale.

"Good." I reply, before grinning. "Now, onto other topics... Warframe?" I ask, and he grins right back at me.

"Damn fucking straight." he says happily, and we start the gamer's paradise weekend.

A/N: God fucking dammit, I should've gotten this out sooner. Sorry for the late chapter, I'll try to not let this stupid shit happen again. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this installment.

Either way, Y'all stay awesome, and I'll see you on the next one!

-Sonix


	11. Surprise Call and Movie Night

A/N: I'd like to apologize, right here and now. Why?

I've established that I'd bring these here chapters on Fridays.

This is two weeks where I failed to do so. As such, I'm extremely sorry. After all, I had to deal with some technical issues recently, that being transferring over to a new PC.

Yes, that thing that I've been mentioning in the story actually happened. :P

That being said, switching PC's is a pain in the ASS.

But hey, I'm back, so here we go. Reviews:

Simply Guardian: Well, you aren't wrong. XD

DaMastah101: Another case where I'm basing the actions of a character on a real individual that I personally know, this time being one of my good friends. And he actually legit gets spooked by the idea of Monika, so I figured it'd be rather funny to introduce him. :P

dawicca: Maybe... maybe not. Who knows? (Me, not the point here)

Anonymous: This legitimately made me crack up when I saw it. I may very well take that idea of yours, and you shall be credited if I do. :P

Guest: Ehhhhh maybe? I'm thinking on it, though. We'll have to see. :P

thewookie1: Thank you! You're getting a peek into my mental faculties any time you read this, so enjoy your trip through my brain. Wait... WAIT NO, DON'T LOOK IN THERE!

OrangeBears: If that is the case, then thank you kindly!

TheDauntlessCake: Uh, never heard of that, so the answer would actually be a solid "nay" on that. I actually am basing this entire thing on what I'd do in these situations, so I suppose it could vaguely count as an SI? Maybe? Eh, not sure.

laevateinn2002: Thank you, will do!

All right, that's that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna play some games on this new monstrosity of a PC.

...

What, you actually WANTED me to type a chapter?

...

Oh, FIIIIIINE. Man, y'all drive a hard bargain. :P

Also, right quick, gonna throw this in here: All opinions expressed about a certain thing in this installment are entirely such: opinions. Feel free to agree/disagree with me however you choose.

DISCLAIMER: The following Fanfiction content is owned ENTIRELY BY ME. I AM ACTUALLY DAN SALVATO.

... Not buying it? Heh, good on you. The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Please support the official release of DDLC.

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 11: Surprise Call and Movie Night

It's been a couple of weeks since the girls got started on their education, and they are coming along absolutely flawlessly.

The fact that they are late-teenage girls from a video game reality notwithstanding, of course.

Sayori is actually doing the best out of all of them, quickly making entire leaps and bounds toward the level of Math and Science that I'm at, in which I can handle Geometry and... uh... Random Science Trivia? Shit, I just realized that I don't actually have a solid field of study in Sciences.

Shit.

Eh, whatever, I'll burn that bridge when I get there.

But hey, let's get into the shenanigans that will happen this time, yeah?

"Well done, Sayo." I remark happily, reviewing her work and comparing it to the list of answers that I had found online. "You nailed it."

"Yay!" Sayori squeals happily, while wrapping me in an over exuberant hug.

"Dammit!" Natsuki curses, and I look over to her to see her having some trouble with her equations. "This is really starting to piss me off!" she growls out while practically burning a hole into her paper with her eyes.

I chuckle lightly, and her attention, as well as her ire, near instantaneously shift to me. "You know, it's your own fault for still trying. I told you that you can stop at any time, since this level of Geometry isn't necessary for anything you'll be doing in actuality. Hell, even if you go into construction, the most you'll need is a good understanding of Basic Algebra, which you guys already all handled with literally zero issue." I state, and Natsuki growls at me in open hostility.

"I understand that..." she grates out, and I raise an eyebrow at her in a silent 'go on' fashion. "... Grr..." She mumbles, before Mount Natsuki erupts in a ball of female tsun-tsun fury. "IT'S THE FACT THAT SAYORI CAN DO IT AND I CAN'T!" She bellows, before clamping her mouth shut, smacking her hands over it, and flushing bright red, leading me to chuckle.

"You know, none of us will have issues with you being unable to do something like this. After all, you smoke damn near everybody here's ass when it comes to video games, and that's practically your chosen field, thanks to that beauty over there." I remark, pointing to the brand new high-end PC that we just bought.

Natsuki just continues grumbling away while looking at her paper with equations on it, leading me to sigh lightly with a small grin. "How about you two? How're you holding up?" I ask.

"Just about there... and... done!" Monika replies proudly while holding up her paper to me, before looking over and seeing Yuri quietly holding her own up at nearly the exact same time. Yuri glances over at Monika, and the moment both their eyes meet, I can see them take the razor's edge of competitiveness, and sparks begin flying the two of them... well, theoretically, as it were. That can't happen for real, as funny as it'd be.

"Easy, now. Let me see those before either of you start celebrating at who won." I call, attracting their attention. "I have no clue why you're being competitive on this, of all things, though..." I say under my breath, in a fashion that neither can hear me, before taking their papers and looking over them, comparing them to the answer sheet in my possession.

Five minutes pass while I mark the incorrect answers in red, and while both girls got different questions wrong, they both got the same amount wrong, leading me to laugh lightly. "You tied, girls." I state, and they both slump, not having gotten the one-up on the other after all.

Before anything else can be said, my phone rings. I quickly pull it out of my pocket, and check the caller ID and getting a large smile before answering.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I ask happily while turning away, failing to see Natsuki lock up momentarily in terror.

"Not much bud, how've you been?" Dad responds, to which I stand up and make a gesture to state that I'll be back shortly, before walking into my room.

"I've been pretty good, really." I reply cordially. "Some shit has happened that you wouldn't believe though."

"Oh? How so?" Dad asks curiously, since I never say anything along that line to him normally, so his interest is naturally piqued.

"Well, I figure it'd be better to explain to you in person, since I personally couldn't believe it myself." I reply with a chuckle. "As such, I'll be heading out there this weekend with a bit of a surprise. Planning on Friday, the usual time, and yes, I will bring beer and smokes."

"Sounds good, bud. I'll see you then, okay?" Dad continues, and I smile lightly.

"Of course. Tell Mama I love her and I'll see her soon, yeah?" I say.

"Can do buddy. Later, love ya." Dad says, initiating his normal farewell with me.

"Love you too, Dad. Bye." I finish, before hanging up. I then exit the room, already speaking.

"All right, now that that's-" I start, before cutting myself off at seeing Natsuki's state of being, which she is curled into a tight fetal position. Her eyes are wide and shaking slightly, and she herself is trembling in unconcealed terror.

"It's okay, he's gone, he's not here, he can't hurt you, he's gone, it's okay..." she mutters, almost madly, making it into a mantra, though it's obvious that it's not helping much.

Before I do anything else, I rush over to her in measured movements, before leaning down next to her and hugging her tightly, to which she returns the gesture in near desperation.

"Hey, it's all right, he's not here. You are safe." I state firmly, and she hugs me even tighter, actually using her nails to grab even tighter onto my shirt, which I let her do, though not without wincing.

"He's really gone? I won't get beaten again?" Natsuki asks quietly while looking at me in a massively vulnerable fashion. It makes me want to cry for her.

I nod my head firmly, adjusting my position so she is no longer digging her nails into my back in a painful fashion. "Yeah, he's gone. And unless he comes about in the same fashion as you guys did, he won't be coming back. Fortunately..." I state, pausing for a moment to gesture to the group around us. "It'd be a five on one situation. Not good for anybody, really." I say confidently with a smile, and soon, Natsuki joins me in said smile. "Now, buck up, kiddo." I continue jokingly, to which she pouts and smacks my arm.

"Jerk." Natsuki grumbles.

This time, I actually laugh aloud. "Guilty as charged, m'lady." I reply, before looking to the rest of the girls. "Now, I dunno about you guys, but I just want to relax and watch a movie. Sound good?" I ask politely.

"Ahaha, of course it does, darling~." Monika sings, before assuming her general sitting position in accordance to me.

"Ah... I-I'd like to d-do that... I mean, if that's okay..." Yuri replies, before sitting right next to me on my opposite side, before pausing for just a moment. She then leans in and starts resting her head on my shoulder, a surprisingly daring move of her. She studiously ignores Monika drilling holes into her skull with her eyes.

"We haven't sat down and watched a movie together yet, have we?" Sayori asks in her general bubbly fashion. "What movie will it be?"

"One that I've been looking forward to seeing for quite a while." I reply, before navigating the menus on my DVD Player... Yes, I have one, shut up... and starting the movie. "Oh, by the way, you guys don't mind it being in a different language, do you?" I ask casually.

"Eh?" Monika utters, "How do we understand it, then?" She asks.

"Subtitles. Now, trust me. I've heard this movie is fantastic." I reply, before falling silent and letting the movie play.

"(When I was a child, I thought the world was a much, much simpler place.)" It starts, and the subtitles are translating as we go. "(I thought there was no challenge that was unbeatable, that if I tried hard enough, anything was possible.)"

And thus, we began watching the epic story of No Game; No Life Zero.

And by the end, we all were nearly in tears as to how fantastic it was.

"Such a compelling story!" Yuri speaks first without stuttering, much to my actual shock. "The main characters are truly inspiring, with legitimate reactions and not seeming synthetic at all! Truly a work of art!" She praises, and I follow up right behind her, quickly getting over my shock.

"I fully agree. The plot was well driven, and considering how you guys haven't seen the main series, I'd say that with how enamored you were, it's not necessary to know, which further solidifies this as a great film. Very well made, all in all." I reply, and Yuri nods in agreeance, still not quite going back to her usual self yet.

Monika cuts in here as well. "I agree with your points, and I must say the musical score was pretty well done as well, especially the final score during the credits. Truly touching, and it fits well." She critiques.

"I'll get a translation for you in a bit, dearest." I reply, making Monika blush lightly.

"I love the romance in the plot!" Sayori barges in, and we all pause for a moment before laughing at her over exuberance, making her pout.

"How about you, Natsuki? What did you think?" I ask kindly, and she pauses to think for a moment before nodding.

"I'd personally have to say that everything seemed to work a bit too well for the characters involved. I mean, most people wouldn't be able to execute everything there as flawlessly as they did. All in all, a good movie since I agree on your points, if a fair ways out of the realm of possibility." She states critically, and the rest of us nod.

"A fair critique, for sure." I reply, before standing. "All right, who wants to play a game, now?" I ask.

"Actually..." Monika replies, before standing with me. "I'd like to watch the original series with you, darling~," she continues, to which I chuckle.

"Sure, anybody else want to do that?" I ask, to which Yuri and Sayori nod and Natsuki shrugs. "All right, let's do that."

And so, with plans being made for the weekend and entertainment for today being handled, we lounge about for the rest of the evening, just relaxing over all.

Though Yuri got even more forward with me than before. I swear she was doing her damnedest to get me to cop a feel on her... And Monika definitely noticed...

Eh, I'll worry about it later.

Who knows? The results might just end up being even funnier the longer it goes.

A/N: Honestly, I know it's a bit of a short chapter this week. This is mostly setup to the approaching chapter, which I will ATTEMPT to make a longer one, covering several days at once.

It's also going to be a bitch to do all that at once, so I'm going to try and give myself a fair bit of time to do that... And probably fail.

So, for now, that's all folks! Oh, and also, I would actually like to recommend No Game; No Life Zero. I feel it's a fantastic movie, and if you don't know the lore behind it, you don't need to! This movie ESTABLISHES the lore.

So, see ya when I see ya;

-Sonix


	12. The Familial Escapade

A/N: All right, fuck it. Sorry to do this, but my schedule won't allow me to go on Fridays, unlike what I thought would be the case when I first made the reloution. So, now I'm changing that resolution.

While it won't be Fridays for sure, it WILL be as soon as I can make it happen. FOR SURE.

With that out of the way, reviews! (But only four this time. *Solitary tear*)

DaMastah101: Yep! I have a good relationship with my- Oh, dammit. I've already said it in basically every response to you before now. :P Thanks for reviewing, though! I like seeing you pop up in this returning fashion.

dawicca: Of course! ...Eventually. :P

Simply Guardian: Oh goodness! I wouldn't say it's THAT far along yet. :P That being said, I'm working on it.

GussGussImaGuest: Glad to see we agree on that, and of course I want a season two! THEY'RE PRACTICALLY OBLIGATED! _**OBLIGATED, I SAY!**_

All right, now: on to this fucking doozy of a chapter! I'm shooting for double standard length. CAN HE DO IT?! Find out, NOW!

*Disclaimer go here!*

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 12: The Familial Escapade

Welp. This certainly could be going a bit better.

It is now Friday, the time in which I have promised my father to meet up at his place. The current time is 11:30, which gives me an hour and a half to get everything I need and make a thirty minute drive. Easy.

However, needless to say, Natsuki isn't exactly the happiest camper about the fact that I want them to come with me to meet my parents.

"No! No, no, no! Nonononononono!" Natsuki practically babbles, while I sigh.

"Natsuki, please." I state softly, "There's no reason to be afraid, honestly. My dad isn't that kind of guy."

"But what if he IS, and you just don't know it?! What if-" She continues, before I cut in to her babbling with the intent of stopping it right then and there.

"He isn't." I state sharply, getting her attention. "It may shock you to know this, but I wasn't exactly the easiest kid to raise. Socially awkward, getting into trouble because of that, and not getting out enough as a kid. Trust me when I say that while there were worse kids, I wasn't the best one out there. That being said, he only actually popped me once, back when I was, like, 15, and it was for good reason, too. I learned well not to back-sass him back then, and I certainly don't do it now. After all, it's his house." I continue, before sighing. "Look, I understand your fear. I really do. But you need to trust me when I say that he's a good guy, or else you'll never get past what happened to you, and you'll never be able to move on."

"I-I know that!" Natsuki barks back sharply, before she gets another downtrodden expression. "I know... But it's still not easy..." she continues, looking down sadly, as though she's about to cry.

Rather than say anything else, I simply hug her, allowing her to vent her fears onto me. Sure enough, after a few moments, she starts sniffling, and then she hugs me tightly as she starts to quietly sob.

Honestly, I'm not really too sure how long we stay like this, but after what feels like a fair while, I separate from her, looking her dead in the eye.

"I still feel that this is something you should do, Natsuki." I continue, making her look up at me with a watery expression, since she still has tears on her face.

"Why?" she replies shakily.

"Because it makes me sad to see you like this, but it would also make me sad to see you shake in fear every time I talk to my father, or, god forbid, if he made a surprise visit one day. The last thing I need is for you to have a mental breakdown over such a thing, and resulting in him thinking that I did something to you," I state, before I pause for a moment, blinking. "Shit, that sounded way more self-centered than I'd like."

The whole group of girls giggles at that little comment, making me grin. "Ahaha, but that's neither here or there, is it, Darling?" Monika giggles out.

"Nope!" I reply in a chipper fashion, making them break into full-on laughter, which makes me gain a goofy grin.

"... All right," Natsuki says after a moment of contemplation. "I'll... try," she continues haltingly.

"'Atta girl!" I reply exuberantly, patting her on the back, much to her embarrassment.

"I-I'm not doing it for you!" she exacerbates, making me laugh, much to her rising ire. "I'm doing it for me, okay?!" she snarls, in which I stop laughing quickly, hearing the underlying threat.

"Yeah, I understand. No need to get feisty, dear," I reply steadily. "All right, now that that's done..." I continue, before standing up and stretching. "I think it's time for me to get everything out to my car, and let's get this show on the road!" I finish with a fist pump, getting the girls to giggle at my antics once again.

"Honestly, Darling, do you ever run out of exuberance?" Monika addresses curiously, to which I grin.

"Honestly? Almost never. There have only been a few occurrences in my life where I was put into a mood like that, and it was never for a long period of time." I reply casually, before grabbing the beer and smokes that I had purchased for my dad. "But that's neither here or there. Plus, would you have me any other way?" I ask while sticking my tongue out the side of my lips and winking at her, making her giggle once again, before she follows me out the door.

Before long, we all have situated ourselves into the car, and after getting our music selection on, which entails a fair bit of everything, we take off on the half-hour drive, in which Sayori is riding shotgun, Monika is right behind me, Yuri is right next to her in the middle, and Natsuki is in the passenger back seat.

After a thirty-minute jamming session to all our favorite tracks (the girls have been looking up a LOT of music over the course of their stay), we finally arrive at my parent's house... and Natsuki starts shaking at the implications, which I immediately notice after putting my vehicle in park and glancing at all the girls.

"Now, here's how I wanna do this." I address them, gaining their attention. "I'd like for you guys to hang out in the car for a minute, while I get my dad to come out here. After that, I'll introduce each of you properly, okay?" I state softly, to which they all nod, though Natsuki does it very haltingly. "And Natsuki?" I address her directly, looking at her calmly.

"Y-Yeah?" she stutters out, making me frown.

"I need you to trust me, okay?" I state softly, to which she takes several deep breaths, and nods.

"All right, I'll be right back." I state quickly, before honking my horn 3 times to inform my father that I have arrived, before grabbing the beer (I already had the smokes in my pocket) and walking to the front door.

I knock twice, my own little tic that I do when I get to my parent's house, and open the door to see my father in the garage, holding a power drill while standing next to what looks like a freshly put together cabinet, hand made, by the looks of it. He's facing the door, and me in conjunction.

"Hey buddy!" My father says, setting the drill down and walking up to me to give me a hug, which I return happily.

Remember how I said that I'm rather average? My dad is not, though I guess you could say that he's more my unofficial step-father, since he and my Mother never married. He is, however, the closest thing I have to an actual father, since my biological father passed when I was 2 from an aneurysm. Meet Dan: standing at just barely shy of 6 feet tall, making me just a hair taller than him, he has a tanned complexion that never goes away. He also is wearing a t-shirt right now, allowing his arms to show, both of which riddled with scars from a lifetime of hard work in construction and military work. And while the guy is over all rather spindly, don't let that fool you; he's more than got the strength to lift an entire me's worth of weight without breaking much of a sweat. He's prison-built, if you would. Strong and spindly.

To be honest, if he was back in his 20's or 30's, I would have been somewhat hesitant to allow the girls to meet him, considering his record. However, at the perfectly fair age of 46, he's mellowed out a lot... though he is still perfectly willing to voice his displeasure about many things that have been happening recently.

"Hey dad." I reply with a smile, returning the hug happily. "Is Mama home?" I ask, to which I hear her clear her throat from the other side of the camper that they have parked in their garage (yes, the garage is, in fact, that big. It may as well be a pole barn, for fuck's sake).

"I'm right here, son." My mother says lightly, making me chuckle.

"Well, excuse me for not having x-ray vision." I say jokingly, getting them both to laugh as I set the beer down on the table they have in the garage.

My mother, Tina, is a very nice woman overall, though she can most definitely be quite strict. Standing at about 5 foot 4, she is about a head shorter than I am. Straight and short brown hair, and a slight bit on the rotund side, she makes up for her unassuming stature in a "get shit done" attitude. Strict but extremely fair as well, she ended up being the best mom I could have asked for as a kid, and she did an exceptional job of such, even through my biological father's death.

"So, how's it been, buddy?" Dad asks, and I just shrug.

"Eh, overall the same, but some interesting shit has happened since you last saw me." I reply.

"Oh? How so?" He asks, curious. My mother, also being curious, holds her tongue for the moment.

"Well, why don't I just show you?" I state, before heading out the door with both of my parents in tow. I wave at my car, and, getting the message, all four girls pile out of my vehicle, before making their way toward me... though one of them is definitely hanging back, making me sigh, before turning back to my parents.

My father is looking all four of the girls up and down, simply getting a good look at them, before turning his attention back to me, much to my personal relief. My mother, on the other hand, decides to tease me a bit on the matter.

"Oh, my!" She states in excessive emotion, "Since when has my son become such a womanizer?" She asks before placing the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh, my, GAWD."

I, of course, take the bait, since I always have had difficulty determining if a person is teasing me. "HEY, I'll have you know that I have NOT become such!" I bark at her, making her roll her eyes at me.

"I'm teasing you, Chris." My mother replies with a chuckle, and my face gets rather hot in embarrassment.

"O-Oh." I reply, before clearing my throat. "Either way, this is that interesting event I told you about, Dad."

"What do you mean? All I see is four attractive females that you've brought along with you to meet your parents." My father replies, to which I nod simply.

"I understand that. However, since you two aren't interested in the same things as I am, what I see here is a case of interdimensional travel. After all, it blew up one of my computer monitors, so it definitely happened." I reply casually, leading to them looking at me in obvious disbelief.

"How so?" My mother asks, leading me to chuckle.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you with your mind blown before, Mom." I joke, leading her to frown, which I take notice of immediately. "Let's step inside; I'll explain from there." I say, before we all do such.

As we all filter in to the house, I end up next to Natsuki, who grabs my hand like a lifeline. Her hand is trembling in barely concealed fear, and I sigh softly, but end up not saying anything.

Before long, we're situated in my parent's living room, with all of us having a seat. My father is sitting with my Mother in their love seat, Sayori has taken a spot in their rocking chair and is having a fair bit too much fun with it, while Yuri, Monika, Myself, and Natsuki are all sitting on the couch in that order. Natsuki is holding my hand like a lifeline, while Monika has simply taken her position to be next to me.

"All right, son. Explain." My mother states, to which I nod.

"So, it goes like this..." I state, before launching into a detailed explanation as to the events of that fateful night about 3 months ago, along with what I've been doing with the girls. I also take the time to give them a rough summary of the events that happened in the game in which they originated, while leaving out the more gruesome parts. It takes several hours, along with plenty of questions along the way, before I get to the meat of what I wanted to do while I am here.

"Now, to the point at hand; Natsuki." I state, making her tense up, while speaking to my father. "I need your help, Dad."

My father, obviously confused at this, puts his hand on his chest. "Me? How could I help in this situation?" He asks.

"Natsuki here comes from an abusive father," I say seriously, leading my mother to gasp in extreme shock, and my father to gain a severe look in his eye and clench his fist in obviously restrained anger. "Like, 'beaten to near death several times' level abusive. That being said, I need you to help me prove to Natsuki here that you aren't like that as well, to help her move passed this."

"Right," Dad replies, before getting up and walking over to Natsuki at a normal pace, to which she tightens her grip even more on my hand, to the point in which it gets actually painful. Before anything else is said, he simply gives her a hug, making her gasp in sheer fright. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you had to ever go through that." He states softly, showing a side of himself rarely seen by those outside the family, and even then, we only see it once in a great while.

"I..." Natsuki replies, before she lets my hand go and hugs my father tightly, beginning to wail in sorrow. There are no words spoken further than that, just my dad holding Natsuki tightly, trying his best to relieve her of the pain that she has endured, and Natsuki herself crying out her fears and pain to him, finding solstice in a man who has been a father far better than hers, and is willing to impart some of that fatherly will to her.

I just hope this is enough to help her move on.

After a fair while passes, in which I converse with my mother about several small things, Natsuki and Dad separate from one another, to which I simply smile sadly.

"See? Told you there was nothing to fear, Natsuki." I state softly, to which she nods, but says nothing else.

"All right, now that we've taken care of that," My father says, standing to his full height and stretching, "How about I make us dinner?" he continues, leading to my stomach roaring in agreement, making me blush and everybody else laugh, until Monika's stomach lets out an equally impressive holler, making us all laugh even harder.

"Sounds like a plan, Dad. But first thing's first a quick mention, Monika is Vegetarian, so no actual meat. She can do eggs and other stuff like that, though." I point out casually.

"Got it." He replies, coming up with something on the fly to take care of that as he walks into the kitchen.

After dinner, which ended up being a modified version of Zuppa Tuscona that used no sausage and fried rice and veggies with egg, along with watching some TV, we end up getting all settled in for the night.

"Well, this turned out far better than I personally figured it would." I state to Monika, referring to Natsuki and her reaction to my father.

"I agree." Monika replies happily. "I'm just glad that your father was willing to do that for her."

"I knew he would, honestly. After all, while he's the kind of dude willing to call others out on their shit, as well as tell them to take life head-on, he's always had a soft spot for people like Natsuki." I continue. "After all, there's nothing that she herself could do to stop it, really."

"Mm-hm." Monika mutters in response, snuggling into my chest and releasing a sigh.

"Well, it's obvious where you're going with that. Good night." I say with a small chuckle.

"G'night..." Monika replies, before falling silent.

I lay in bed for a fair while, just thinking about the series of events that have happened to me, before I chuckle lightly to myself.

"My life is a Fanfiction now, isn't it?" I ask to the ceiling, before allowing myself to relax and eventually fall to sleep as well.

***THE NEXT DAY*** (Sorry, couldn't help myself. :P)

I wake up slowly, as it seems to always be the case, to Dad already milling about, doing things as he normally does. In this case, he's feeding his cats.

Oh shit, I forgot to mention those little buggers, didn't I? My bad. Well, to start, there's 4 of them: 3 females, and one male, all of which are fixed. There's Sarah, the common calico, Flauer (to those unaware of Germanic speak, that's pronounced the same way as "Flower"), the tuxedo princess, Arielle, the Savannah (which is a hybrid between the African Serval and a common housecat; unique and beautiful coat, and they have the mentality of fucking Labradors, being that they get along stupendously with dogs. Seriously, go look them up. By the way, she's an F3, if you're looking for prices.), and George, the Tabby of the group. Of the four cats, two are indifferent toward me (being Arielle and Flauer), one loves me (George, but he's a fucking pussy (heh-heh, jokes), and likes everyone), and the last one hates my guts (Sarah. She once clawed me for literally no reason; I was just chilling on the couch and she went for my head.). But, I digress, and Dad absolutely loves all his little kitties. His words, not mine.

As I get up and go out to meet up with Dad, I'm actually surprised to see Natsuki up and about as well, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Natsuki. Sleep well?" I ask kindly, to which she yelps and makes a noticeable jump, having not expected me to be there, and whirls about.

"Dammit, Chris! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She barks, before she blinks owlishly at me frantically holding a finger up to my lip and waving about with my other hand, attempting to gesture for her to keep it down.

"Everyone else is still asleep!" I whisper urgently at her, making her pipe down quickly. "That being said, how'd you sleep?" I ask again.

"... Sorry." Natsuki says. "But I slept fine, yes."

"Good." I reply, before sitting next to her. "Are you feeling any better now? You know, now that you've gotten through meeting my dad?" I ask gently.

"I... think so, yeah." Natsuki replies, though a small tremor still makes its way to the surface.

"Hey, there's no need to fear. I'm sure he already proved that to you handily yesterday." I state, making her smile lightly.

"Yeah, I guess he did." She replies slowly.

"All right, I'll bite. You wanna go back to my place, don't you?" I ask, though it comes out as more of a statement than a question.

"Y-Yeah..." she replies, to which I chuckle.

"All right, all right. We'll head out in a few hours. I'm just gonna help him out with whatever he needs, so... Find something to keep yourself entertained, I guess." I say, before leaving her to it and heading in to the garage, to which Dad notices immediately and waves me over.

"Morning bud, sleep good?" He asks, to which I nod.

"Sure did!" I reply, to which he smiles.

"Great. Hey, uh, you wanna help me with this?" He asks, before patting the top of the cabinet. "It's for the kitchen; we're making an island for it." He continues.

"Gotcha, let me just get over here..." I say, and we lift it up and start hauling it over.

As I help him out, we make some small talk, and before I know it, it's already passed noon.

"All right, Dad," I say while the Doki's all pile into my vehicle, with me about to follow. "I'll be headed out, now," I continue, to which he nods.

"All right, buddy." he replies, before giving me a hug. "You give me a call when you get home, and I'll see you 'round, okay?"

"Sure thing, Dad. I love ya." I say, before turning to Mom. "All right Mama, I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Mom replies, to which I hug her in farewell. "Oh, and by the way..." she says, stopping me in my tracks at her teasing smile. "Make sure you pick fast; it's clear that Monika and Yuri both are interested in you."

"M-MOM!" I splutter, to which she starts howling in laughter, and Dad chuckles.

"I'm busting your balls, son! Relax!" she says, though she is clearly holding in her mirth, making me grumble.

"But seriously. Treat them right, or you'll have to answer to me, got it?" she says seriously, making me nod.

"Of course. You know how I roll, Mom." I reply in an equally serious fashion, making her nod.

"I know, but I'm your Mother, I still have to say stuff like that to get it through your stubborn head." She states, making me continue grumbling, even though she's right. After a short bit though, I stop and sigh.

"Yeah, you're right," I reply, before waving to my parents as I head to the door. "All right, I'll see ya later!" I say, before I head out the door and get in the car.

"A-Ah..." Yuri mutters, having gotten shotgun this time around, "I-I'm glad we came out here. It w-was nice meeting your parents."

"Yeah! Your parents are super nice!" Sayori says happily.

"I'm glad you girls feel that way." I say with a smile. "Now, LET'S GET SOME JAMS GOING!"

And with that, we head home, with Natsuki feeling far better about my dad's prescence over all, and starting to move past her previous problems.

... Maybe.

... I hope.

A/N: And that's a wrap! I wanted this to originally be about having some fun at my parent's place, but it ended up turning into helping Natsuki move past her father problem. Weird, that.

But hey, I'm glad you guys stuck it out for as long as you have with me. After all, it HAS been over 3 months since I started this!

Crazy, right? XD

Either way, that's a wrap for this one! See ya on the next installment!

-Sonix


	13. My Personal Demons

A/N: CHAPTER 13'S HERE, REVIEWS, GO

Origamikiller12: I sort of figured that none of the girls would really be over their issues, since they are basically made into full-on mental disorders, which is not something easily gotten over. Also, that's kind of what I'm going for between my character and Monika. :P

dawicca: She was primarily just teasing, but I CAN tell you that she's not blind. Mother knows best, after all. As to why he said nothing? Well... that's because I haven't realy figured out whether or not Yuri's going to get with Chris.

thewookie1: Gotta imbue the essence of Deadpool in some way, yeah? XD

GussGussImaGuest:I'll see what I can do, yeah? I'm not going to try and force anime references in, though. That'd break what I'm going for here, which is more along the lines of how my life would go if the girls were suddenly introduced to my life in some way. Also, let's not forget that "tracing" debacle that happened, though I hope it's been settled by now. I currently don't have to the Chibi-side plot like RWBY does, but... eh, maybe sometime down the road.

CrimsonA377: Yuri does, in fact, still have a shot at this exact point in time, but that's just because I haven't decided on whether I'd go with one or the other.

House Fires After Chess Clubs: Uhhhhhhh... I am a male, but please don't.

DaMastah101: Greetings once again! I fully agree that jamming the actual fuck out to good music with friends is an absolute blast. And, well, Mama does know best, after all. Of course she'd pick up on such a thing. :P

letters: Eh, not yet. Hugs and cuddles are good for now.

AydenK: I'm gonna answer all of your comments here. Thank you for the nice compliment, and trust me, your puns are tame compared to the friends that I roll with, so nothing to forgive there. And, uh, yeah... I like my fluff. :D

Vanillapowpow: That's one hell of a review there, so thank you for taking your time to type that behemoth out! That being said, to adress the way my parents speak, it's mostly due to the fact that I tried my best to replicate how they normally talk, and that's just how Dan tends to refer to me, as well as just how they both are.

ZombieSlayers: I mean, back when I did that chapter, I was actually legitimately needing to find a workaround to that kind of an issue. I mean, there's not really a way to directly address it, only to make it work and hope for the best.

Whew! Not to try to complain, but my GOD, do you guys leave a few reviews for me to reply to! It really warms my heart to see you all giving so much appreciation to this fic. Truly!

That being said, the fact that at the time of typing this, I hit 20K views, which really blows me away. Oh, and the 103 reviews helps me along with that as well, and let's not forget to mention the 101 favorites of this story. Seriously, thanks to all of you. Y'all are great.

Now then, let's get this going, yeah?

*Disclaimer! This Fanfiction is a non-profit, fan-based iteration of a subplot of Doki Doki Literature Club that was thought up entirely by me. While the events of this fic are mine, as well as the original characters that show up, everything else, such as the four main characters of DDLC and any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official releases of any and all mentions that are not created by the author Sonix95.*

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 13: My Personal Demons

Well, I can't say that I didn't see this coming.

Here I am in my living room, sitting rather closely to Yuri, while Monika watches us like a hawk. Normally, she'd be vying for my attention, but...

Well, with me tending to a rather deep self-inflicted gash on Yuri's upper arm, using bandages that I got from when I first moved in to this apartment, I'd say that there's a good reason for her to not be doing so.

I sigh irritably, having taken my knife (still my personal one, and freshly sharpened at that. Not my best idea, really) away from her shaking hand already. "You know," I begin amiably, "If it weren't for the fact that you were a video game character at one point, I'd personally be willing to bet that you would've killed yourself if you'd hit yourself this deep with the same knife. Just saying." I continue, though the sharpness in my tone makes her flinch slightly, nearly messing up my wrapping.

"'M s-sorry." Yuri mumbles out, notably slurred. Probably the blood loss, though that wouldn't surprise me due to how much of the stuff went down the sink before I had gotten home and seen what she was doing. I had run out for ten minutes to get some supplies for dinner, and come home to Yuri, already looking pale, holding her left arm over my sink and letting her blood run free.

I was, understandably enough, equally furious and freaked.

"Look, I get the whole 'self-harm' thing is something that effectively gets you off, but seriously, I really need you to stop." I mutter out while focusing intently on the bandages I'm working on. "I mean, this very easily could have killed you, and with this being reality, you would be completely gone. What would I do then? You're my friend, Yuri." I ask, looking her in the eye.

"... But what if I didn't just want to be your friend?" Yuri mutters out, sounding shockingly clear, considering her current condition. Must be the delirium. "What if I wanted to be your favorite? What if I wanted to be your girlfriend?" Okay... maybe not entirely delirium. Or was it? Considering that she easily had to have lost at least a pint of blood (just shy of a half litre, for you British fella's/gals. I should've been putting the conversions in before now, sorry), there's literally no way for me to tell. Fuck it, roll with it. Answer honestly.

"Then talk with Monika." I say, slightly gesturing in her direction with my head, but not enough to lose any focus on my current objective. "While I'm not opposed to it, there's the fact that she put claim on me first. To be frank, I think the only way to work this out is to talk with her, since I'd rather not hurt either of you two emotionally speaking."

"Oh, fine. If you insist on that, then I'll speak with her when she's not completely out of it from blood loss, darling." Monika states, having been listening to the conversation. I swear, I can hear the frown on her face without even looking her way.

"That'll have to work, then. I'm the object of affection here, so I can't sort out any conflicts between those pining for my interests. So... yeah." I continue, before wrapping the bandage three final times around Yuri's arm, tightly enough to get her to slightly wince, much to my guilt. "Sorry, Yuri. I do need it that tight, though. It'll help the blood clot up, which will stop the rest of the bleeding that you have. Hopefully." I finish, gently flicking Yuri on the nose, making her halfheartedly flinch away. Oh yeah. She must be REALLY out of it. "Get yourself some water and go lie down on the couch. Your body will handle the rest."

"Mmkay..." Yuri mutters, before reaching up with her right arm and opening the cabinet to grab a glass (I tended to her over the sink. I REALLY don't need that blood in the rug, it's fucking IMPOSSIBLE to get out). As she makes to grab the glass, however, she fumbles slightly, making the cup rattle in the cabinet.

"On second thought," I state softly, gently grabbing her arm to stop her, "let me get it, okay? Just go ahead and have a seat, I'll bring it over."

Yuri just slowly nods and puts her arm down, before slowly shuffling over to the couch and plopping down onto it. As she does that, I quickly get said water and bring it over to her.

"Here you go." I say gently, as she takes the cup and downs the water before handing it back to me. "Now, go ahead and go to sleep, okay? You'll be good as new in about a day, since that's about how long it takes for the body to restore that much blood."

"M'kay." Yuri replies, before readjusting herself to be laying on the couch. She's out cold within seconds.

"Oh..." I groan out, placing my head into my palms and rubbing. "What am I going to _do_ with you, Yuri?" I lament, pacing about for a while before I sit on one of the chairs present and sighing.

"... I think that you could be as good of a friend to her as you possibly can." Monika replies after a moment, before getting up from her spot and sitting next to me.

"I know, but it seriously doesn't seem like it's enough. I mean, don't get me wrong here, but the issues that you guys have just are too much for little old me, you know?" I reply, to which she looks at me in a confused fashion.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, tilting her head to the side in her confusion.

"Sayori is depressed to the point of suicide," I begin in a deadpan, "Natsuki is a hardcore Tsundere with really severe daddy issues that are bad enough to impact her daily life if any reference to a father of some variety is made, Yuri is a self-harming Yandere, an extremely dangerous combination if there ever was one, and you..." I pause, before shrugging helplessly. "Honestly speaking, you have really high and slightly unreasonable expectations of yourself and others. I mean, you actually expected yourself to be able to hack into a database that's constantly under watch for any foul play of any variety, along with some of the best security measures out there, to be able to manipulate the files found within. In all seriousness, that's just way out of the league of even a supercomputer, let alone a human."

"I... do?" Monika asks slowly, as though this is news to her... which, if I had to guess, it is.

"You do." I reply unshakably. "There's also the fact that you act straight up obsessed with me, which, while endearing in some ways, isn't really too healthy." I continue.

"Then... what am I supposed to do?" Monika asks shakily, to which I sigh and give her a hug.

"While it's not a bad thing to love someone like you do me, there is a limit to how healthy it is. I would personally say to find something else that gives your life meaning," I state with conviction. "Find your own reasons to live, whether it be for the girls here, for something you enjoy, or even for charity. Just don't focus your entire life on me."

Monika, looking less certain of herself then ever before, shivers slightly. "... But what if I want to live for just you?" she asks quietly, "What if I want to be yours and nothing more?"

"Then prepare to live a life mostly unfulfilled and riddled with regrets." I reply solemnly. "After all, you fell in love with a nobody. There's nothing that I can do that someone else out there can do better, and to be frank with you, I'm just... me. A hypocrite that doesn't want anybody to fall to the same issues as me." And there it is. This is the reason why I've never made any strides to better myself, and why I can never state someone should make moves to better themselves without being a hypocrite.

I have an inferiority complex so large that it makes me look like an ant in comparison.

As I begin to wallow in my self-doubts, however, I feel Monika give me a tender hug, which I return without hesitation.

"It's funny," I continue, sighing sadly. "You guys just ended up being with the one guy who could never fix you."

"And that's why I chose you, Chris." Monika says quickly and pointedly, getting my attention near instantly with the use of my first name for the first time in a while. "I saw through the screen how selfless you were. You invited people over more times than once in the period of time that I saw you. You cooked for your sister with a smile. You offered help to those that you play with on your games before ever putting yourself first, even going so far as to change the game you were playing to the one they were. You even loaned out money to a friend in need, all while insisting that he not worry about paying you back until he was monetarily capable of doing so without causing issue to himself. And, even after we showed up here, You have only helped us, and without asking for anything in return." she lists off, before smiling softly and hugging me tighter. "That's why..." she starts again, before pausing for a moment.

"That's why what?" I ask timidly, lifting my head to look her in the eye. However, before anything else is done, she kisses me on the lips, before pulling back and giving me a positively radiant smile.

"That's why I shrugged off my coding, the way I was, and truly fell for you. I love you beyond any shadows of doubt, Chris." Monika practically announces proudly, before pressing her forehead to mine, leaving me staring into her eyes in shock.

"... Truly? Even after what I've said about you? About all the other girls here?" I ask seriously, attempting to make certain of that single fact.

"Truly." Monika replies, before hugging me even tighter.

"... Then who am I to deny that?" I ask quietly while reciprocating the tightened hug.

"Whatcha talking about?" a slightly boisterous voice interjects, nearly making me leap out of my own skin.

Leave it to Sayori to accidentally ruin the mood.

"Just a small, heartfelt conversation, Sayo. Nothing to worry about." I reply casually, schooling my face to give away nothing. "But enough about that. How's your paper coming along?" I ask, getting out of the chair and walking over to my PC, much to Monika's obvious pouty disappointment, for the answers list to the questions given to her.

"All done!" Sayori replies happily, practically pressing the paper into my face for me to review.

"All right, kiddo, easy there!" I say with a light laugh, taking the paper from her to go over. Ah, environmental sciences. Good stuff. I check over all the answers, taking about 5 minutes, before nodding approvingly and handing the paper back to her. "You sure you've never gone over this before? It's like you already know all the answers!" I exclaim, making her giggle.

"I dunno!" Sayori replies exuberantly, practically bouncing in place. "I just can figure this stuff out really quick!"

"And that's what makes me proud of ya." I reply, patting her head gently. "All right, you're free to do whatever you please, kiddo. I'm gonna check on Natsuki, okay?" I state politely, to Sayori nods with a smile. I get up and head over Natsuki's room door (We got a three-bedroom apartment under my name, recently. Took some doing, but... yeah, not going into that), before pausing for a moment to listen closely to the door.

"...h my GAWD, did anybody else see that? That was AWESOME!" I hear her cry out exuberantly, though significantly muffled due to the soundproofing that was done in preparation to her streaming lifestyle.

"Never mind, she's streaming right now." I continue calmly, walking back to my spot and turning on my Xbox. "All right, I'm gonna play with some friends, all righty? Feel free to do what you guys please." I continue, putting my headset on.

"Of course, Darling~," Monika replies, before heading into her (and in conjunction, my) room. Before long, I hear gentle piano music coming from within. Must be she went to practice for a bit with that electric keyboard that she got herself.

I sigh. "I know that she said what she saw in me, but how much is legit, and how much is just there to make me feel better?" I mutter to myself somberly.

"I'm, uh... not sure what you're talking about, really." Sayori replies, making my eyes widen and my sweat glands to kick into overdrive. "But, if this is about that conversation you were having with Monika, then know this:" she continues, gaining a serious look on her face, the first time I've ever seen it. "We all care for you at this point. Myself as a good friend, Natsuki as a brother, and Yuri and Monika as... something more."

"But why, though?" I ask seriously, looking her in the eye.

"Well... I'd say it really started when you saved me from... yeah." Sayori plows onward. "I mean, you showed so much concern for me that it scared me, since I've never had someone be that concerned for me... Well, ever!" she continues powerfully, waving her hands for emphasis. "On top of that, you're helping Natsuki get over her issues with her father, and doing it by showing her your own super-awesome dad!"

"I..." I start, before stopping and muttering. "I just did what any other decent person would have done, though..."

"That may be true," Sayori continues unabated, "But it's just that you put everything you have into helping others! So what if you're not the best at anything? Who cares!" She delivers the knockout punch with that statement, making my eyes widen once again. "Then be the best at making others into the best!" she finishes, raising her hand in a fist pump.

"I... guess you're right." I say slowly, making her smile joyously at me. "I'll try to keep that in mind, Sayo. Thank you." I continue earnestly.

With that, I start playing my games, noticeably more upbeat than usual.

I guess settling for being the one to make others the best will do just fine.

A/N: Yes, I know this is a bad place to end this chapter, but that's due to the fact that I'm fighting with computer issues and needing to get this out.

The fact that I've already lost half this chapter twice notwithstanding.

That being said, I'll be clocking out for now.

'Till next time:

-Sonix


	14. The Curve Ball of Love

A/N: Oh, hey. Welcome to Chapter 14. To those of you unaware, this is officially... Hm... about 11 Chapters further along than I actually expected to keep this going.

And that's all thanks to you wonderful folk. Seriously.

At this point, 113 reviews and 107 Favorites, along with 22,000 views, is waaaaaaaaaay further than I had ever expected to manage on this, and it's all thanks to you guys... gals... guls... Whatever.

Let's respond to some of those reviews here, yeah?

chillycarlson: That will be happening soon, I can assure you. There were problems that I was having last chapter that effectively made it impossible for me to extend said chapter for as long as I wanted to. The continuation of that is this chapter.

thewookie1: Not really what I was truly going for there, but, uh, alright then. Thank you!

House Fires After Chess Club: Interesting choice for an egg roll. I would personally go for a mix of Sweet & Sour sauce along with a tad of Soy Sauce.

dawicca: Don't worry; you'll figure that out very soon.

EduSaito: Thank you for your sentiments! I aim to please on here with my own particular writing style, that being that I tend to not mince words and just try to get the point across. That being said, though, I do appreciate that you enjoy this enough to leave your thoughts!

Eternal Violets: Glad to hear it! I'll aim to keep cranking these out, then.

DaMastah101: I saw your review and had to chuckle a little bit at the fact that Sayo was the best part, especially after going back and re-reading it myself and finding myself agreeing. As for that little chat... Well, here we go. Oh P.S., read your fic "World Beyond the Screen". Binged through it in a day. Well done! Even fluffier than my writing, which is interesting to me. I thought I was a ham, but you've got me beat! (Please take that as a compliment) :P

CrimsonA377: Well, I'm not sure if there will be a conclusion here, but I will drive it forward toward whatever conclusion there may or may not be. :P

laevateinn2002: Thank you, glad to see you showing up occasionally.

And that's that. In all seriousness, though, I am well and truly grateful at all you guys for having stuck it out with me. Now, ONWARD!

*DISCLAIMER: Bah, there's no need for a disclaimer at this point is there? You know that My name is, in fact, NOT Dan Salvato. It actually IS Chris. Not joking here.*

*END OF A/N*

Chapter 14: The Curveball of Love

After a while of gaming with my friends online, I bid them adieu and sign off for the day, before getting up and stretching my arms out.

"Ah, good session, there." I say aloud, before heading toward my room.

"Mmh..." I hear from my side, leading to me aborting my path to my room and being at Yuri's side in a flash, since she was the origin of the noise.

"Hey, you all right?" I ask, grabbing her hand to enforce my presence to her likely still slightly blood-loss addled consciousness.

"Y-Yeah. Pretty dizzy overall, b-but yeah." Yuri responds softly, holding her head with her other hand.

"Well, that's what happens when you lose enough blood." I respond. "That being said, I'm glad that you're okay. Seriously, you scared the hell out of me." I continue, poking her on the nose.

"I'm sorry." Yuri replies, looking downcast. "I-It's just..." she starts, before trailing off and poking her fingers together timidly.

"It's just what? You can talk to me, Yuri." I say, trying to get her to open up a little bit. After all, I can't fix a problem that I don't know the cause of.

"I-I-It's..." Yuri stutters, before sighing. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" I ask, feeling rather dense.

"I'm jealous of you and Monika." Yuri responds seriously, managing to drop her stutter. "You two act so comfortable around each other, and while you are definitely kind to me, you almost brush me off to the side, and it hurts."

"I... Oh." I respond eloquently, having been truly taken off guard at that. "I... had no idea. I'm sorry, Yuri."

"That's why I did it." Yuri continues, looking me in the eye. I decide right then and there that I fucked up and want to help Yuri to be the way she was before this incident back. Why?

Her eyes have taken on the light of a mad Yandere that wants her man.

"I thought that if I could get your attention, then I could make you mine." She continues, and I realize that she's rambling. "I want you. I want you. _I WANT YOU!"_ she all but yells at the end, before lunging out and grabbing my head.

" _What the FU-_?!" I yelp out, before my protestations are snuffed out by having my face smashed almost violently into her very sizable bust. I immediately start trying to pull my head out of her grip, but quickly learn that that is definitely not the best plan, as she tightens her grip even further, and grabs a solid hold of my hair, leading to any movement on my part actually hurt due to yanking.

"You feel this? This is my love for you, and only you Chris! _AND YOU WILL BE MINE!"_ Yuri proclaims powerfully, before I hear a door practically slam open.

"Yuri..." I hear a voice grate out, and I know instantly that this is about to get ugly.

Monika heard Yuri.

" _MMMPH!"_ I attempt to holler, but only get a muzzled shout out. Yuri moans at this, the vibrations of me hollering with such force actually transferring straight into her breasts. 'I want none of this! I do NOT want to be stuck in between these two when this starts! Especially now!' I frantically think to myself, before moving to grab Yuri's arms to pull them off of my head. I succeed at grabbing her arms, but the actual removal of them fails due to her grip being insanely strong.

"Monika! You can't have him! _HE'S MINE!"_ Yuri babbles madly, tightening her grip even further still, much to my continued dismay.

"And you can't take that choice from him! He's already chosen me!" Monika returns possessively, before grabbing hold of Yuri's arms and ripping them open in a show of near-inhuman force, much to my pain.

"Ow, _FUCK!_ If you two could calm the _FUCK_ down, that'd be _GREAT!_ You nearly tore my hair off of my god damn _HEAD! THAT HURT!"_ I practically yell at them while holding my head in agony at the parts where the hair that Yuri had a death grip on connected to my head.

"Chris, she's talking nonsense! You want to be with me, right?! This body can be all yours if you want it!" Yuri babbles while making a move to grab me again, making me flinch away from her.

"Darling, don't listen to her! You've already chosen me, there are no take-backs in love!" Monika replies with her own mad glint in her eyes. Seems to me like the possesive half of Monika has come back with a screaming vengeance. Almost literally, in this case.

I decide that now is the time to beat feet in a hasty retreat. Cowardly? Yes. Despicable? Also yes. Best tactic for my virginity to stay intact? Most fucking definitely. With that thought, I spin a 180 and make a mad dash to Natsuki's room, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me, using my body as a door stop.

The fact that there's a small wall on this side of the door that I can put my feet up against to exert more force to keep it shut is likely what saves me from being violently dismembered by two insanely possessive females with what could only be described as near-super strength.

As I put everything I have into not letting that fucking door open as Yuri and Monika start whaling on it, Natsuki is standing in the center of her room with a deer-in-the-headlights stare.

I certain that the fact that she's practically half-naked has absolutely nothing to do with that.

"Chris, what the fuck?!" Natsuki snaps in shock and embarrassment while covering her only-panties-clad lower torso. I quickly avert my gaze.

"I'm sorry, but they're trying to tear me shreds out there!" I babble in fear, while the door only gets pounded on even harder, seemingly in response to my words.

"Oh." Natsuki replies simply, before rolling her eyes. "Kind of a pansy maneuver, isn't it?" she asks with a condescending look on her face, though I can't see it. I do, however, scowl in response.

"Well ex-fucking-'scuse me, princess, but in case you were unaware, you four are stronger than me by a fair margin. Likely since you came from a video game, you guys came out in the highest possible condition, and let me tell you, I am fully aware of how much force the human body can crank out. Why do you think I'm here and it's taking everything I have and the help of a fucking wall to keep this door fucking closed?!" I grind out in irritation. I did NOT come in here to get bitched at immediately after being manhandled!

"Really? Huh." Natsuki responds, before shrugging. "Just keep your eyes over there, you fucking perv." She bites out, before, if I had to guess based on what I'm hearing, rummaging about for a pair of pants.

"Oh, for the love of..." I groan, before the slamming on the door abruptly stops, much to my confusion. "What the hell?" I ask, before cautiously removing my weight from the door.

Wrong option.

The instant that to door flexes back into the proper shape, it whips open and nearly brains me. As I leap back with a yelp of terror, two mismatched hands fly into the room and grab me by my arms, before forcibly dragging me out into the living room.

The only thought in my mind at this point, as Monika and Yuri continue bickering and trying to place claim on me?

'Fuck.'

*1 hour later*

"Okay, that is _ENOUGH!"_ I practically scream, before standing from my spot and pointing at the still bickering Monika and Yuri. "I swear to any higher power that exists, you two had best shut the _FUCK_ up right _FUCKING NOW,_ or you will _NOT_ like what happens next!" I continue, getting both of the girls to actually stop due to the extremely obvious anger in my voice.

"But Darli-" Monika starts, before I look to her sharply.

"No. Stop." I cut her off scathingly, making her flinch and look down. "I'm normally a very patient guy. I normally have a temper that goes off slower than the build up of fucking Lord of the Rings. But _THIS_ is where I draw the god damn line." I start in, making both girls flinch again. "I understand that this is how you two are, being extremely possessive, but work this out like civilized individuals, got it?" I rant, before planting my ass on my chair, crossing my legs, and tapping my foot on the floor.

"I-" Yuri starts, the mad glint of her Yandere side having receded with my retaliatory shouting. "I'm s-sorry." she continues quietly, looking as though she's about to cry.

Monika sighs, before looking over to Yuri. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what me being with him was doing to you. It really isn't fair, is it? After all..." she pauses for a moment, before shaking her head and plowing onward with a fierce determination to make this right. "You fell for him too. I don't know when, but the fact is that you did."

"I-it was when he saved Sayori. I saw how kind and caring he was, and how he still is now, even after all the stress that our arrival put on him." Yuri responds quietly, making me sigh and draw attention to myself.

"And I'd like to apologize for allowing this to fester for as long as it has. As odd as it may seem, I certainly haven't been blind to your advances, Yuri." I start. "That being said, at first, I found it kind of funny. I thought to myself, 'There's no way that she'd fall for me. After all, I'm just me, and Monika has already laid claim to me.' Turns out that was wrong, and I certainly figured that out after the first few days. Yet I still did nothing to try and handle it. I had no idea how." I continue, before looking down. "And now this has happened. I'd like to apologize. I should have done something about it."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yuri and Monika reply simultaneously. They both look to each other in shock, and I can't stop myself from chuckling.

"Well, seems like you two are on over all the same page, but managed to trick yourselves into thinking that you had to take me from the other one. Not true." I say, making them both look at me. "You guys need to decide as to who is my girlfriend, and who is my girl friend, if that makes sense. It's on you guys now." I say, before leaning back and relaxing slightly.

After a moment, Monika and Yuri start debating with each other softly. It takes the better part of an hour, leading to me effectively dozing, not paying much attention.

That changes quick, fast, and in a hurry when I feel two separate pairs of arms grabbing a hold of my arms, both of which are dangling off of the side of my chair.

"What the hell?" I ask, mostly to myself, having been jarred back into the realm of existence, before looking to both sides in rapid succession.

Turns out both of the girls have grabbed my arms.

"We'll share." They say in unison, and my mind blanks out for just a moment, performing a quick reboot.

"I'm sorry, what?" I respond eloquently.

"We've decided that we'll share." Monika elaborates.

"...Seriously? That's what this has amounted to?" I ask seriously, getting them both to nod. I sigh. "Okay, I'll bite. I wasn't paying much attention, so explain to me how this came about."

"W-We couldn't figure out a w-way for this to pan out with o-one of us b-being in favor of the other without hurting one a-another." Yuri picks up, having not spoken yet. "So, we decided to both be with you."

I let that soak in for a moment, before sighing and putting my head back. "You know people won't be happy about that, but... fuck it." I mutter to myself under my breath. "Well," I start in a normal speaking voice, "Then who am I to deny you two? You've seemingly worked it out, so I'll let you two handle the intricacies. Just tell me how you want to go about this."

We spend the next half hour hammering out the details, such as how Monika will be my official girlfriend and Yuri simply my 'friend who is a girl', as well as sleeping arrangements (spoiler on that one right now, Yuri will be joining us). After that is done, I stand and stretch my arms.

"All right, that's that." I state calmly. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm fucking bushed. To bed?" I ask them with a smile, and they both nod with smiles in return.

I can tell that those who know me will likely not be happy with me.

... I also can't be brought to give a fuck.

A/N: And that's a wrap! To those of you who thought this would end in sex or something like that, JOKE'S ON YOU!

But I certainly hope that y'all can understand where I'm coming from here. The last thing I'd want is for any of these little Doki's is to go through any more emotional issue, especially when it comes to issues involving me. As such, my character now has to roll with this.

Again, to all of you out there who have made it this far, I would like to thank you profusely once again. Y'all are fucking awesome.

Also, random note: I type better with Dragonforce blaring in the background. No clue why.

'Till the next time:

-Sonix


	15. Reactions From Different Sources

A/N: ~I've come here to kill you, won't leave until you've die-ed, murder borne of vengean- Oh, hey! Sorry, didn't see you guys there. Don't mind me, just singin' me some A7X. But hey, that's neither here or there now, is it? I know why you're here...

Y'all wanna read somma' dis here Beyond the Monitor's Grave, right? Right. Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't BE here at this point, would you? :P

Well, alright. I s'pose I'll indulge you guys.

But before we get there...

...

Fuckin'... BARRY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE REVIEWS?!

Ah, there they are. Thanks, Barry!

CrimsonA377: Well, how else would that have gone? I mean, really. With Monika and Yuri at after one person's attractions, and they are both not only highly emotional individuals (or at least in this case), it really was the only way I could figure out how to go about giving them what they want without going into some stupid tomfuckery "schedule" shit. We all know that I hate them by this point, right? After all, I couldn't keep to the schedule that I set myself months back, and I slightly hate myself for that. Rambling, sorry.

Anonymous: Actually, and I know this will actually sound odd, but I didn't listen to TTFAF at all as I was writing the last one. As a matter of fact, I started with the acoustic version of "Seasons" and went from there, and then skipped over TTFAF when it popped up. Yes, I am a monster. No, I do NOT give a single flying fuck. Also, I had to go back and watch those series of vids again when you mentioned them. Too fucking good. :P

House Fires After Chess Club: Heh, Aw-right. Yes, that was Quagmire.

Guest: Eh, a little of both, but primarily my character. Planning on making that a thing that will be a prominent issue rather soon. Not now, though.

Simply Guardian: Oh, hi. Cake is good though, but only the buttermilk kind. The Unholy thing will (maybe) happen, but I certainly have no intentions of making it happen. Yet. (Shifts eyes about with a grin). The other two will NOT be going to war, I can assure you. Buuuuut their reactions will be shown here.

AydenK: That he is. As to the reaction? FIND OUT NOW!

Cozelis: Of COURSE they do! After all, conflict between the girls is a little bit of what the game is slightly based around, what with them competeing for affections of the MC. And I fully agree with you on the Dragonforce statement. Then again, I've been listening to the new stuff almost exclusively as of recent.

dawicca: They all must get some lovin'.

Laevateinn2002: I'll listen to near anything that isn't exclusively Scream-o and modern day rap. Then again, I'll still listen to SOME songs with screaming in them, such as several songs from A7X as well as Trivium as of recently. Been getting into them. Also, didn't mean to catch you out like that, bro. I just had no clue what else to say to ya without sounding repetitive. DX

DaMastah101: Is it bad that your review is the one that I look forward to the most? No clue why really, as I am really happy any time someone reviews this little fic of mine, but... Pfft. I dunno, maybe it's because I always get a good vibe out of what you have to say. That being said, you have no idea how proud I felt when you said you spit your coffee out, and then how I immediately felt bad for feeling proud of that. I had no intention of it becoming Jerry Springer-esque... OR DID I?! (I actually didn't, I swear) When I called you a ham, I meant that you hammed up the situations that you portrayed, more so than me. That being said, it just means that you successfully put more emotion into your writing than I do, which is generally why I tend to come off as overly logical. I'm absolutely certain that people have been turned off of this fic because of that, which makes me even more grateful to anybody who willingly sticks it out through the previously stated issue. Oh, and did Sayori catch on?

Yes.

Yes she did.

AND NOW WE PLAY THIS SCENE OUT!

...

...

GOD DAMN IT BA-

*DISCLAIMER: There really is no need for a disclaimer at this point, I'd hope. We're on Chapter 15, for fuck's sake.*

Chapter 15: Reactions From Different Sources

The morning after the argument between Yuri and Monika, as well as the agreement that they settled upon, is turning out to be a fair bit more interesting than I had expected.

"I'm just curious as to how that whole argument ended last night, is all!" Sayori states cheerfully, in return to me asking why she asked about the events of last night. It's obvious that she heard the yelling, but had no idea how it ended to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. That being said, I swear that there's and undertone of something there...

Eh, I'll try and figure it out in a bit.

"Well, if you must know, then..." I start, before trailing for a moment, making Sayori lean in, anticipating a recollection of the events. "It's a secret!" I continue, leaning back in my seat and winking at her with my tongue sticking out. If it were possible, a star would've showed up, popping out of my shut eye in a way very reminiscent to a certain assho- I mean flower.

Sayori literally facevaults at my statement, before getting up with an expression of pure, unbridled indignation, in a way similar to anime girls. It looks fucking adorable. No, seriously. Puffed out cheeks and everything.

"That doesn't answer anything!" Sayori rants, making me chuckle.

"All right, all right. Here's how it went..." I start, before giving her a recap of the events of last night.

Not including the "getting an eyeful of Natsuki". That part has no place here.

"But no," I continue unhindered, closing my eyes, "They decided to both be with me, though Monika is the one that is officially my 'Girlfriend'." I finish. I wait a moment to hear her reaction. When nothing comes about, I open my eyes to see her blankly staring at the wall. "Uh, Sayo?" I ask timidly, waving my hand in front of her face with no reaction. Hell, it's almost as if the entire apartment has gone dead, since I can't hear the idle chit-chat of Monika and Yuri, who were in our room. Hell, even Natsuki's room is silent, though I'm not certain if that's the soundproofing doing it's work or if the same thing has happened to her.

I slowly get up from my seat, careful not to brush Sayori, who is still standing absolutely stock-still. "Okay, what the actual fuck?" I ask, poking at Sayori's arm. It's like I'm poking a statue; no movement occurs at all, even from her clothes in spot that I poked. However, before anything else can be said, I hear a sound coming from my room. It sounds almost like...

A fan?

Why the fuck would a fan be running in my room? I mean, yeah, it's warmed up a fair bit, but not to the point where a fan is needed.

On top of that, why in the actual fuck would the girls all have completely frozen in place? Like, seriously. Now I'm just getting more and more confused.

"This shit's just getting weirder and weirder..." I mutter to myself, before moving to my door and opening it.

Nothing's out of the ordinary, outside of the sound, based on the scene before me.

Monika and Yuri were both chatting about something with great vigor, having been frozen in place with happy expressions on their faces. However, I only look at this for a quick moment before looking about for the source of the odd noise.

I'm shocked to hear it coming from my closet, in which there is only one thing in there that could possibly be making that sound.

My old PC.

The exact same PC that brought the best things that happened to me into my life.

The same PC that is doing this shit without actual power, by some serious god damn witchcraft, and that I never uninstalled the version of DDLC that the girls came from.

"Oh. OH." I nearly shout, before grabbing my back-up back-up monitor (yes, that is an actual thing), and hooking it up while grabbing my knife, in case it's the other entity than I think is causing this.

However, when my monitor lights up, it's not an instant blinding light.

Instead, it seems to be a character generation screen.

"What the actual fuck?" I ask myself. "Okay, that basically solidifies who's trying to get out."

Before I can do anything, the character generation begins on it's own.

Of course, the character is wearing a male school uniform. However, there is no head present.

Yet.

The first thing that happens is the eyes forming. Golden. Interesting.

Next is the hair. Standard messy hair, looks like he just got out of bed. Typical on that. Good thing it's not Anime Protag level, otherwise that would be difficult to explain to others.

Face. Looks almost like Shiro from Log Horizon. No other way to describe that, really.

And just like that, the rest of the model fleshes itself out, before the monitor goes black.

Having learned from when this happened that fateful night almost 4 months ago, I immediately get the monitor into some clear space and shield my eyes from the worst of it.

And I watch as a human body is literally formed in front of me, starting from the skeleton.

Though, I must say, it's some freaky shit watching a skull form from thin air, and then the skeleton builds itself downward, followed by the muscle layer, the epidermis, and everything in between. Before I can make any self-directed comment, my back-up back-up monitor practically implodes upon itself, similarly to what happened when Monika and company first showed up here.

Before long, the same individual that had been created on the character creation was standing in front of me, glancing about confusedly.

"The hell?" he asks, and I immediately notice his voice is a near-perfect replica of Yuri Lowenthal.

"Well, well." I state, making him turn to me in obvious confusion. "Welcome to reality, good sir."

"... Reality?" he asks, before grimacing. "What do you mean by that? Was I not in reality before?"

"I mean that you are now out of the game known as Doki Doki Literature Club, and have now entered actual reality. You likely came out the same way the Monika did, though how you did so is entirely up in the air for me." I continue casually. "So, I have to ask you, do you have a name?"

"I... yeah. My name is Chri-" he starts, and I cut him off.

"No, that shouldn't be your name." I state, viciously tearing that idea out of place, "Because that's MY name. Did you ever feel that you were being controlled by an outside force over the course of the last several days or weeks?" I ask seriously.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asks warily.

"My friend, it has everything to do with everything!" I state powerfully, making him flinch slightly. "Sorry, but here's what's going on here..." I start, before I'm suddenly cut off, receiving a taste of my own medicine.

"There you are!" Sayori starts, having entered my room, obviously looking for me. "I was wondering where you- NULL?!" she yells, before getting the biggest smile on her face. "It IS you! I thought I lost you forever! Oh my gosh, so many things have happened! Oh, I can't wait to tell you all about this new world!" she continues in her bubbly fashion.

"I... I..." This supposed "Null" starts, before he gets dragged away by Sayori, almost violently.

"Oh my goodness, we have SO much to talk about!" Sayori prattles, now having dragged Null out of the room.

And as soon as Null leaves the room, Monika and Yuri snap into awareness, glancing about oddly, and catching my eye.

"What just happened?" Monika asks blankly, clearly out of it.

"Oh, I think the MC of DDLC just popped out of the game. Null, I think Sayori called him?" I reply, and both Monika and Yuri start in shock.

"NULL?!" They both holler at the same time, before leaping off the bed and going to say hi to their long-lost literature club friend, whom they likely thought they'd never see again.

I just stand there for a moment, before shrugging. "I have no fucking clue what the hell just happened, but hey. Oh, by the way, Monika!" I raise my voice slightly, catching her attention.

"Yeah?" she calls back, and I smile.

"Try not to overwhelm the poor guy TOO much, alright?" I continue jokingly, before closing my eyes and chuckling.

Which makes me get a slipper straight to my forehead, making me cuss loudly in shock. I take a few moments to recover, before chuckling and shaking my head.

"All right, I deserved that one." I call, and I hear Monika giggle. "Well, I suppose Natsuki oughta know about this." I continue to myself, before leaving my room and chuckling at the scene before me.

Sayori has pressed her face against Null's and is rubbing into his face, much like a cat butting its head into their owner's body, while giving him every detail of what has occurred as of recently. Meanwhile, Monika and Yuri are both off to the side, filling in anything that Sayori misses (which is a fair amount, given that while Sayori is smart, she DOES still have the attention span of a goldfish).

I mostly ignore the conversation at hand, before walking over to Natsuki's room and knocking politely. I wait a while, before she opens the door and glowers at me.

"What do you want, you damn perv? I'm streaming." Natsuki asks dangerously and in a low tone, and I sigh.

"Glad to see that you aren't going to let that little accident go are you?" I ask rhetorically, making her fume at me. "An old friend of yours just got done blowing up my monitor. I figured you'd want to meet him again." I state, pointing to the debacle occurring behind me.

She glances around me, obviously thinking I'm pulling her leg, before her eyes widen in absolute shock. She immediately slams the door shut, and I hear her quickly assuring her stream that she is leaving for emergency reasons and that she will be back as soon as she can be.

Considering how she already has a pretty decent following, I'd certainly hope this doesn't put too much of a damper on her progress.

Bah, I worry too much.

Within seconds, she makes a mad dash out of her room and practically performs a flying tackle onto Null, obviously having not been expecting to see him again at all.

And the poor guy was clearly not expecting this, and proceeds to literally fall onto the floor with Sayori landing on him as well, since he instinctively grabbed her in a failed attempt to save his balance.

As I stare as the groaning mass of humans, I simply chuckle while shaking my head, amused. "Well, this just made my life even more interesting than before, didn't it?" I ask aloud, making Yuri and Monika giggle at my antics.

Just another day in the life, it seems.

A/N: -RRY! WHERE'S THE- Oh wait, you already threw the chapter up. Christ man, you gotta get that new system figured out. Yes, I know. Yes, Barry. Wha- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ALLOWED ANY OF THE COKE IN THE FRIDGE? WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!

Bah, whatever. I'll just BUY MY OWN, DICK.

By the by, pretty sure that this marks this Fic officially going over 40k Words, which is pretty cool in my book. That makes me ULTRA PROUD.

Edit: This does, in fact, NOT mark the fic going over 40k. It marks it going over 39k. Grumble grumble...

Aight guys, glad to see ya! I'm gonna sign off for now, and see you next time!

-Sonix


	16. Welcome To the Family

A/N: Ah, here we are again. You know, I just got done re-reading this fic of mine, and I realize now just how quickly it took off. I mean, you think about it, it was already flying off the hook by Chapter... 6? I'd say 6 is pretty good on stating that. And now, here we are, 10 chapters after that point.

To be frank with you guys? I'm not really sure how much longer I can keep this up on my own.

Hence why I'm calling in my trump card; you guys.

Anybody that had an idea at all that they want to see in this fic, feel free to mention it in the review section: Any of them that catch my eye and that I find can hold entertainment value will be made into a chapter.

I'm gonna be real here; I'm kind of surprised that I managed to get this far on my own. That being said, I have no intent on stopping quite yet, as there are certain to be more topics that I can definitely react to, and keep this guy moving. There is, however, one stipulation:

Try not to skip about in terms of when the event would happen; there would be A LOT of plot holes that would eventually form that I'd need to work around. That being said, if it's a good idea, I'll keep it in a little notepad and get to it when possible.

That being said, TIME FOR THE REVIEWS!

Anonymous: Yep, I did go there. I figured I'd give a good voice that is distinct enough that everybody would know how they sound. My second option was Patrick Seitz, buuuut I chose Yuri in the end. Also, you came up with that because why the fuck not, right? XD

Guest: Yup, I sure did read that irrelevant comment.

AydenK: Remember, Monika has effectively granted about as close to limitless funding as possible without drawing (mass) suspicion. And since I'd just see it as helping a bro out, then that's how Chris will handle it.

remiboi: Unexpected is how I like to roll; It keeps things interesting enough that you guys actually want to see what's going to happen next. You are not wrong on the idea on the PC making them lock up, though. That's something I'd give some consideration. SEE? THE REVIEWS THING IS WORKING ALREADY! *fist pump* And yes, in the most recent run, Chris had done the Natsuki route last, which is why she's so affectionate with Null. No, I don't really dig the ideas of harems, but that's simply because of the fact that my inferiority complex would make it nigh-on impossible to even comprehend for me. The name change miiiight happen, haven't decided quite yet.

dawicca: Relax, mi amigo. The MC coming out will actually be justified in this chapter.

laevateinn2002: Glad to have gotten your humor to fire up! That's just the thing I like to see this guy doing. Also, do be aware that everyone (unknown if Natsuki was affected) actually did get hit by the freeze-up. It is stated that Monika and Yuri were both locked up. Also, don't be afraid to hit me with a long review; it shows me you care for this little fic of mine, which warms my heart.

eminutemen18: Oh, that's gonna be a grand little debacle. Heh-heh...

DaMastah101: Of course! You were one of the first ones to actually be a returning customer, which makes me appreciate what you have to say since you've been here for as long as you have!~ Sayori simply heard the yelling and decided to not intervene, hence her awareness as to it happening but not much else. If you were in the same boat, would you not omit a part embarrassing to someone else? I would. Yep, Monika got to him first, it's only fair. The "standby mode" will be explained... eventually. OH GOD YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE ME IMAGINE THAT WHY *vomiting sounds* Thank you for the compliment! I just took the idea that he had no actual name of his own and capitalized on that. My sister showing up again...? There's an idea... *diabolical grin intensifies*

PheonixBJB: I'M SORRY I CAN'T DO THAT SIR/MA'AM

Simply Guardian: Indeed he has, and... well, let's find out if he's still super dense. :P

And that's that. Jesus, you guys are NOT afraid to hit me with everything you have, are ya? :P

Nah, keep that up, really. I'm glad that all of you are willing to take time out of your day to let me know how you guys feel about this fic. Seriously, thanks.

And here we go, guys!

*DISCLAIMER: ERROR! Fatal data confliction: SuperSonix1695 =/= Dan Salvado. Rescinding Ownership Rights... Done. Statement: "This shit ain't mine, yo."*

Chapter 16: Welcome To the Family

After a short while of hanging about, I eventually leave the living room, in which the girls and Null are occupying, to allow for them to catch up on everything that has occurred.

"I figure that it'll take a fair while for them to get him all up to speed. It's been almost 4 months, after all." I say quietly, before sitting on my bed and fiddling about with my phone. Eventually, I start watching some Binding of Isaac content, specifically the episodes from Northernlion, and simply laying down to watch, occasionally chuckling at the usual shenanigans that is the conversations that he has with himself to maintain interest, which I am fully willing to admit he does exceptionally. Eventually, I stop watching and start to doze lightly, letting my imagination run rampant.

Before I know it, I feel a weight settle next to me, which catches my attention. Sure enough, I turn my head to see Monika sitting on the bed with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Darling," she starts, and I'm immediately put off slightly by her somewhat uncertain tone; she usually speaks confidently, so this is a sure sign to tell when she's concerned about something. "What exactly happened when Null came out?"

"Honestly, I couldn't really tell you what happened to you guys." I respond immediately. "I mean, the first thing I noticed was that I heard a fan running in the closet. As to that, however, you guys all froze up right about the time that the fans in my old PC started up, if I had to hazard a guess." I continue noncommittally, showing my uncertainty as to what exactly occurred. "That being said, I've come to the conclusion that absolutely nothing is going to happen to that PC if I can help it."

"Why's that?" Monika asks, tilting her head in confusion as to my statement.

"Because we have no clue what will happen to you 4... well, 5 now, if something causes that PC to basically fail." I continue, and her face dons a look of understanding.

"It was able to affect us easily, so don't try anything funny with it?" Monika elaborates.

"Exactly." I reply simply. "I mean, really, it could have been damn near anything. It could be that you guys will just keel over if anything bad happens to the machine."

"I understand." Monika continues seriously, which is good because if she understands the implication, the better off we are.

"All right, enough talk about scary things, yeah?" I remark, making her nod in agreeance. "If something happens, then it happens."

"Agreed, darling,~" Monika says with a lilt to her voice, before she gets a devious grin that I do not notice. "You know, you care for us so much..."

"Well, of course I do." I reply, having just returned my attention to my phone to check my Discord, and thus not paying attention.

Which is why I'm quite shocked when I feel Monika's endowment press against my arm, making me snap my head to look her in the eye, which is right next to my face. "What are yo-" I start, before getting cut off by her pressing her lips onto mine. I sit there in shock for a moment, before shrugging. 'To hell with it, why not? She IS my girlfriend, after all.' I think, before returning the kiss. However, before long, she abruptly backs away and acts as if nothing happened while keeping that smirk on, making my eye twitch. "Oh, you cheeky-"

I'm immediately cut off by my door flying open, to which the entire group is on the other side.

"There's the man in question!" Sayori chimes in her usual bubbly fashion, before bouncing over to the side of my bed and pulling on my arm. "Come on, Chris! You've got to show Null all the things you've been showing us!"

"All right, all right! Calm yourself!" I manage to get out, before I'm bodily dragged out of my room. Monika just shakes her head while giggling lightly.

"I wouldn't change this for the world...~" she quietly says to herself, before getting up and following her fellow females.

"Oi, stop hounding me, please!" I manage to get out, making Sayori pout. "Look, I get that you're eager to show Null the same things that you guys have learned, but come on, now. The guy literally just got done getting caught up with what has happened since you guys escaped. Give the guy a break." I state, gesturing to the male in question.

"I mean..." he starts, before shrugging. "To be real with you, I ended up getting out of the game because I was just floating in a space of absolute nothingness except for glitches and agony. Couldn't told you how long I was in there for before you guys said how long it was, really. It just felt like forever before I finally found the bright light that was the hole that you guys left when you got out."

"Sounds pretty harrowing, man. You need anything after that?" I ask kindly.

"Honestly, I could go for something to eat." He affirms, making me grin.

"See, this man agrees with me. Come on, you're coming with me. I'll show you the glorious world of culinary concoctions that you have found yourself being a part of!" I cheer, before getting a blank look from Null in return. "Oh, for..." I mutter, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Culinary concoctions means food, you dingus." I say in a deadpan voice, and I almost literally hear the light bulb turn on over his head.

"Oh. I knew that." Null states, to where I sigh.

"Mm-hm. Sure you did." I start, "And Natsuki is interested in nothing more than getting in my pants." I state with as much sarcasm as I physically could load a sentence with, making Natsuki splutter indignantly, being still in the room. Null, meanwhile, gets a serious look in his eye.

"Hey! Be nice to her, since that obviously is not what she wants!" Null barks at me, before blinking in confusion once again at my deep sigh.

"Oh, there's going to be so many things for you to learn, my friend... I do NOT look forward to this..." I mutter under my breath, before giving a smile that would make most slasher smiles look tame. "Welcome to the family, kiddo. You're gonna learn today." I state simply.

Null shuddered from head to toe when I said that. Not sure if he knows exactly why.

He's gonna fuckin' learn, all right.

A/N: Now, there's a wrap. Yeah, I know... Kinda short. But really, this one is there to really put out that I'm running out of gas on my own, and need more ideas to keep this bad boy going.

So, on that note, and the OFFICIAL breaking of 40k words, I bid you all a fond farewell! I look forward to all the ideas that I'll be getting in the future!

'Till next time:

-Sonix


	17. Learning, Origins, and the Announcement

A/N: I've been on a massive music binge, as well as a constant intake on things such as Chaos Theory and other scientific or mathematic whatnots. Weird how I go from that to writing another chapter of this, huh?

That being said, this one is an... interesting one. Frankly because, while I have a few ideas now, I'm still not sure where this fic's gonna go.

... Fuck it, time will tell.

Reviews!

Simply Guardian: Welcome back! Yeah, he has a rough time with even the most basic stuff as of this current moment in time. He'll get better though. Hey, there's an idea... Not the fanservice one, but the athleticism comment. I'M BUILDING IDEAS. YESSSSS.

Guest: You would be correct as to this being in America; North Dakota in the U.S. to be exact. That being said, there's not much else to add; not for a lack of trying per say, but because you basically got it in one.

Anonymous: YOU EXPECTED MARTH, BUT IT WAS ME, DIO! Except not really, but obvious joke is obvious. No, I actually best know Patrick Seitz from BlazBlue, that being the voice of Ragna. So... yeah, tough choice. However, for all intents and purposes, Null would be a Bishounen, in which he fits better overall. It'll be partially explained here as to why he barely seems to know... well, much of anything.

thewookie1: Schooling? Yes. Legitimate name? Nah, I personally like Null; it's kinda grown on me a bit. And yes; the PC has been powered by the likes of things NEVER SEEN UPON THIS EARTH BEFORE! OOOOOOOOH! *wiggles fingers spookily*

CrimsonA377: D'aw, you're gonna make me blush with that praise. Stop it, you. *waves hand in front of face with embarrassed look* Null should fit in fine though; He's not the oddest of them to say the least. :P

Penelope Orion: If you meant the MC, then yes, I agree with you completely and wholeheartedly. That will be fixed, by force if need be. Muahaha. Get ready for the lessons, boy.

laevateinn2002: You actually did spell suspicions correctly in your review, so well done! Carrying on, Null is going to be an all right guy, and how he came about will be further explained here. Also, not quite. He'll have a general idea as to the occurrences, which will also be explained a bit. I like me my 90 degree turns, they're fun. :P

Guest: I'm gonna answer both your reviews here since it'll be easier that way; I actually kinda disagree with the idea of Monika being a Yandere. Well, she IS, but she's not as much of one as Yuri, especially since that's kinda Yuri's entire thing. She's basically trying to get her hands on the one thing that she knows for a fact is actually real. If you were put in her shoes, would you not do the same thing? For Yuri, the phrase "the quiet ones are the freakiest" comes to my mind, and while that's kinda paraphrasing, the point stands. I will also politely disagree on the back half of your statement as to Yuri being "better" than Monika. There is no such thing as a "better" character in this case, since all of them are well thought out and follow the trends that they are meant to, which will appeal to different folks. Another thing; if you're gonna try to convince me that a character is better in some way than another, at least have proper grammar. Yes, THIS Yuri likes Monster Hunter, but that's because of the GIANT FUCKING WEAPONS. Big Blade = Big Wet, if you get what I mean.

And finally, DaMastah101: WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU, BRUH?! I MISS YOU (TTTT)

Aaaaand that's that. To be frank with you, I'm actually mildly surprised that very few of you actually went and gave me ideas; I was under the strong impression that anybody reading a "slice of life" fic would jump at the chance to give some ideas. But hey, it's all cool. I have sources. :3

Well, I think I've rambled enough on this little tangent of mine; let's get this show on the road!

DISCLAIMER: Please do keep in mind that none of this is originally mine; the original form of DDLC goes to one Dan Salvato, who I am not. My name is, in fact, Christopher, and as such, does not match. Hell, I don't even know how the hell coding works!*

Chapter 17: Learning, Origins, and the Announcement

After my near maniacal moment that successfully scared the hell out of Null, as well as getting a good meal of Homemade Mac N' Cheese (my grandmother's recipe; I have yet to meet a person that can actually eat it as fast as they truly want to), myself and the group of Doki's proceeded to have a good sit down to start Null in on his lessons.

And boy, is he a special case.

"Ok, Null." I sigh, before putting my hands behind my head and leaning backwards in my chair. "So, for starters, you not only have a rough time grasping general nuances of human interaction, but you also only really have a rudimentary understanding of the subjects taught in school. I can tell because of the confused look on your face when I said the word 'nuances', so don't you try to deny that. It's time to try and mitigate that. Class is in session, boy." I state, before leaning forward and clasping my hands together.

"Firstly, we're going to cover the things that make up the reality in which you've found yourself." I start, and I launch into a basic explanation of just about anything I can think of; The Earth being spherical, Gravity, the seasons, Earth's rotations, the whole nine yards. It takes the better part of an hour, and it's clear that, while he's soaking it all up like a sponge, it's also mentally draining him.

"I'm thinking that's enough for today." I state, making Null sag in visible relief. "Get some rest, buddy. We'll keep going tomorrow if you'd like." I continue, giving him an option.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Null replies, before standing up and glancing about. "Uh... Where should I sleep?" He asks, making me pause for a moment.

"... Didn't think that one through, shit." I mutter, before standing myself. "Uh, you can sleep on one of the chairs or the couch if you choose, and there's always the option of Natsuki, since she clearly likes you..." I state, letting the sentence hang in an attempt to get him to react in some way, such as embarrassment.

He doesn't even bat an eye. "I guess I'll ask her." Null says, before walking over an knocking on Natsuki's door. After a short while, she opens the door and, upon confirmation that it's him, pulls him in and closes the door behind her quickly.

"... That answers that, I guess." I mutter, staring wide-eyed at Natsuki's door, before shaking myself out of my trance. "Eh, whatever. Guess I may as well get ready for some sleep myself." I remark, before walking over to my room and politely knocking on the door.

After a moment, Monika opens the door fully and places her hands on her hips with a smile. She's wearing a light blue sheer nightgown that does absolutely nothing to hide her well-developed figure, much to my personal pleasure. She's still wearing her bra and panties, however. "You know you don't need to knock, Darling." Monika states softly, and I chuckle.

"Old habits die hard, dear." I quip jokingly, making Monika giggle.

"You certainly are a creature of habit, aren't you?" Monika continues, making me gasp and put my hand on my chest.

"You wound me with your perfectly accurate statement!" I state in mock shock, making Monika begin outright laughing. Yuri does as well, though she's much quieter about it. She also happenes to be wearing a nightgown, though hers is not sheer like Monika's. It does not change the fact that it pronounces her large bust and hips, also to my delight. "All right, that's quite enough joking about. It's time for a brainstorming session; I'm gonna need your help, you two." I continue, and the two girls in question immediately sober up and get serious expressions. I enter the room and sit down, and we start coming up with reasons as to why Null was having difficulties knowing... well, anything really.

We eventually boil it down to the fact that he was never as in-depth a character as the other girls; designed to be a blank slate so anybody could put themselves in his shoes.

So, if he was a blank slate, then why was it that he looks the way he does? "He's not exactly standard in terms of general looks," I had reasoned, which made Monika and Yuri pause before they blew my mind with what it could have been.

"It's possible that he had taken on an appearance that would be seen in general as an attractive Bishounen." Monika states, using the word with confidence. I pause, before nodding.

"Honestly, that makes sense, since you guys came from a game that was originally inspired heavily by aspects of anime." I continue.

"And really," Monika continues, "He's about as challenged in terms of actual mental capacity as I remember him."

"Wait." I state, making her do just that. "That's it!" I continue suddenly, making both of them adopt confused looks.

"W-What's it?" Yuri states, making me grin.

"He's as challenged as you remember him, yeah?" I start, making Monika nod. "I'd bet all of the money on my next paycheck that I know the reason as to why he is the way he is now, as well as why you girls all froze up as he was coming about!" I continue, which makes their eyes widen as they quickly put it together based on my language.

"You think that he is like this because that's how we remember him? That the PC was taking the data from us to make him?" Monika asks, and I point at her triumphantly.

"Precisely! It's the only explanation that I have, and the only one that I can come up with that makes sense!" I exclaim, before flopping backwards onto the bed. "Oh, thank fuck we figured it out. That would've bothered the hell out of me."

Monika and Yuri giggle lightly at my reaction, having long gotten used to my personal quirks. "So, shall we get some sleep, Darling?~" Monika asks in a somewhat sultry fashion, making me chuckle.

"Now, now. You talk like that and you're gonna get me thinking you want to do a fair bit more than just sleep." I state while waggling my eyebrows. After a moment of that, we all laugh uproariously, before settling down after a few seconds. "All right, all right. That's quite enough of that, yeah? Let's ACTUALLY get to sleep." I state, before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

I take my time with my shower, letting my mind wander as the water runs. I think on the things that will need to occur in the near future, such as continuing my teaching of the Doki's, as well as a few personal issues that need to be handled.

"I'll tell them about that little problem tomorrow." I mutter, before changing into my lounge pants and heading back into my room, which I snuggle with Yuri and Monika for a while before finally falling asleep.

ROUGHLY 7 HOURS LATER*

I wake up from my sleep to hearing the gentle sounds of deep breaths being taken on either side of me, as well as four arms wrapped around me and two pairs of breasts pressed against me. "Hah, I love my life right now." I mutter happily, making the two girls on either side of me shift about. I glance at them and, seeing the soft smiles on their faces, sigh once again in contentment. "I still can't believe that they chose me." I continue muttering, before shifting slightly to get a bit more comfortable.

About an hour passes, with me just allowing my imagination to run absolutely wild and getting several interesting results of it, before Monika and Yuri wake up, both roughly at the same time.

"Mornin' girls." I state without an ounce of sleepiness in my voice, making Monika frown at me.

"I still hate how you can do that." She states lowly, making me chuckle.

"One of my many interesting capabilities, my dear." I reply lightly.

"Fuck you." Monika fires back jokingly, having picked up my foul tongue when it comes to the mornings.

"Soon, my dear." I reply, and she instantly flusters at my casual return of her words, making me chuckle and Yuri giggle lightly. I turn my attention to her with a small smile.

"And how is my knife lover this morning?" I ask kindly, to which she blushes lightly.

"I-I had a nice dream..." Yuri states, before trailing off into thought, making me chuckle.

"I'm glad. Well, now that we're awake, let's go get some food, yeah?" I ask, making both girls nod readily.

We all get out of bed and head into the living room, which is already occupied by a reading Sayori, who is still having some sleep issues but is steadily improving, and Natuski, who is showing Null the intricacies of fighting games, using BlazBlue as an example.

"Good morning!" I state, making the three present in the room turn to me and return the sentiment before going back to their devices, as per the norm in this household. Monika and Yuri start heading toward the kitchen, before I remember that I was going to make an announcement today.

"Before anything else, I have an announcement to make." I start, making everyone stop what they were doing and give me their undivided attention. "In June, which is about a month away, I will be making a week and a half trip to my grandparent's house, which is 1800 miles and a 28 hour drive." I state, making all the individuals present aside from me gape, as they'd never even thought about just how long it would take to make a drive that long. "As such, let's go ahead and figure out everything that needs to be done now, rather than later; the sooner we get everything situated, the better." I continue, and we all get started on that planning.

And so the day goes on, making plans, helping Null, and dealing with what life throws our way.

Welcome to a day in the life, yeah?

A/N: Honestly, without a word counter in WordPad, it's a pain in the ass to figure out when a good stopping point is for these Chapters, so I went for what I felt was a good time.

That being said, I need to make a quick announcement: The previously stated trip that will be occurring in this fic is an actual thing. During the timeframe of June 20th through July 1st, there will be NO CHAPTERS of Beyond the Monitor's Grave being published. The reason for that is that I will be making an 1800 mile journey to meet with my Grandparents, which is an annual thing for me to do. Unfortunately, they do not have any internet there, which will produce an issue in terms of actually publishing chapters.

That being said, I will still have access to my phone, which means that any reviews that I receive in that time frame will be heard, as well as the fact that I will put out a Chapter before I head out.

With that tidbit of news out of the way, I bid you all adieu, and will see you on the next installment!

-Sonix


	18. All of the Preparations!

A/N: When you get Phantom by NateWantsToBattle stuck in your head so goddamn hard that it manages to outdo Devil Trigger by Ali Edwards. Send Help. Please.

Ah, whatever. I guess I'll type some to get this song out of my hea-

~I'm not what you want, but I'm exactly what you need...~

fffffFFFFFFFF-

DAMMIT

Reviews:

Anonymous: Thank you for the sentiments, but you've never had MY Mac N' Cheese, bruv. I was not joking about when I said that anybody that I have given that Mac N' Cheese to has been physically unable to eat it as fast as they actually wanted. It's just that good. I agree, too many variables. I'm gonna not worry about that for now. Smash IS better, actually. ESPECIALLY WITH THE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR SMASH ULTIMATE, CAN I GET A ROUND OF HYPE?!

Penelope Orion: Cool, care to give me some actual insight as to how I can improve? Not giving suggestions makes me want to ignore this review, not gonna lie. Do not be afraid to call me out here, people. Just be polite about it, but also be blunt and to the point.

Eternal Violets: Thank you! That trip will be happening in a week's time from the point in which I'm typing this; as such, if a new Chapter comes out after the 1st of next month, then we good!

Guest: I could have been way worse about that, lol. That being said, if I came off as rather harsh, I do apologize, but on the same note, what I said still holds true. When you put your review the way you did, it seemed a lot like you were trying to change my views, and I retaliated unjustly, so I will also apologize for that as well. Still glad to have you here though!

dawicca: Nah dawg, I'm not a hoe. Thank you for the compliments!

eminutemen18: We'll have to see how it works out, won't we? I'll do what I can to integrate him, but it'll take a bit of doing.

thewookie1: Actually, in this case, Null is NOT Sayori's guy. He ended up being Natsuki's guy because of the implied final run of the game, in which the final path he took was Natsuki's, leading her to remember him in a positive light. Also, keep in mind here that this is Act IV Sayo, so she remembers everything that happened.

DaMastah101: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Glad to have you back, bruv. :P As to your idea of the PC being the glue holding them together... well... you're sorta right. That'll be further explained at a later time. As for who Sayori gets with... hrm... HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. Workin' on it. XD Thank you for the wishes, and I'll see you when I get back!

Demissed Waifu: I'ma answer all your reviews at once here: Thank you for the compliments! I'm gonna keep going with these guys, so all you gotta do is enjoy them!

Whew! Good shit, guys. Don't be afraid to hit me up with somma' dat constructive criticism, I can ALWAYS use it!

*DISCLAIMER: I'd like for you to imagine I'm Mister Torgue from the Borderlands series. Now, imagine me doing a sick-ass guitar solo as I blow up any and all claims to ownership to this glorious game that we here love. MEEDLY-MEEDLY MOW, WAA-AOOO WEE-WEE-WEEEENEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWW!*

Chapter 18: All of the Preparations!

"ALL OF THE PREPARATIONS!" I holler out of nowhere, brandishing my list of things to do to get prepared for my trip. The list includes getting groceries for the girls when I'm gone, getting an oil change for my car, getting new tires, and several other things that end up being a cluster fuck and a half to take care of.

Sounds like fun, right? Not really. See, there's one itsy, bitsy, teenie-tiny problem.

My car? It's a Mitsubishi. To anybody who doesn't know the curse of the Mitsubishi, let me lay it out for ya:

Great vehicles, and you can truly run it into the ground and it'll keep coming back for more. The problem? Weeeeeell, if something DOES break, such as the TPMS unit in my car has, then it's a true nightmare to fix it since damn near any mechanic in a town that doesn't have a dealer won't touch them. You can guess my issue based on the wording.

I put my list away and grumble to myself as I wait in the mechanic's shop for the third time in a week, waiting for my car to be done once again. Monika sits next to me, casually relaxing in the seat.

"Please relax, Chris. You've got time." Monika states, clearly trying to mitigate my frustration at the matter at hand.

"I get that, dear," I start, trying to not snap at her since it's not her fault, "But I'd say I'm reasonably frustrated. After all, I've brought my car here three damn times now! This shit should have been done on the second, since the first was just for an oil change!" I growl, before she takes my hand in hers, making me look at her.

"Relax, Darling. Use that logical brain of yours." Monika starts with a soft smile.

"Haaaaaah... You're right." I state with a drawn-out sigh. "All right, I'm chill now."

"Good." Monika states. Before anything else can be said, however, the individual that I had handed my keys to walks out.

"Chris?" they call, making me stand and walk to the desk.

"Yep, that'd be me." I reply, to which the person at the counter smiles.

"Well, we got it taken care of. As such, we'll just go ahead and get the paperwork done and we'll be golden." the person that I have mentally classified as Counter-fuck McThunderCunt states happily, to which I nod and fill out the paperwork. Shortly after said sauch and filled out the required paperwork, Monika and I are out the door and getting in my car, much to my irritation.

"Took them fucking long enough. Three hours for this kind of thing is bullshit. Either way, glad that we're not dealing with Counter-fuck McThunderCunt anymore though." I mutter, making Monika burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"C-Counter-fuck M-McT-ThunderCunt?! Wha-" Monika tries, before she cannot contain herself any longer and bursts out into full-on laughter. "W-Where did you get THAT from?!" She cries out while smacking her leg in mirth as I shrug helplessly.

"Well, I wouldn't have called them that if they got this shit done on the first damn try." I state hotly, turning the key in the ignition and making way toward the grocery store. "After all, I'm pretty damn sure that I could have figured it out after a while, I just don't have the tools." I continue, now rambling.

"Dear, you're rambling. Calm down, please. Let's just go and get everything else we need." Monika replies, making me sigh once again.

"All right, fine." I reply, before sighing. "I'm just glad that I have the day off today." I finish, before turning onto the main road and heading toward the store nearby.

A couple hours later, after grabbing everything that the girls and Null would need to keep going for about three weeks, the two of us return to the apartment in which we've housed. "We're home!" I call, gaining the attention of those present.

"Hey Chris!" Sayori states in her usual bubbly fashion, making me chuckle. "We're showing Null a bunch of really cool things involving some of the sciences that you've shown us!"

"Oh god," I state, making the girls look at me, "That explains why the poor bastard looks like he's about to blow a gasket!" I state while laughing lightly, making the girls look directly at the poor guy, as he steadily shorts his brain out more and more.

"B-But... space... airless... Raspberries? HOW CAN YOU SMELL RASPBERRIES IN SPACE?!" Null shouts, putting his hands on his head and tightly clutching his hair.

I sigh in humor. "Ah, you just HAD to tell him about the little factoid that if you could smell the universe that it would smell like Raspberries, didn't you?" I ask, chuckling lightly.

"Of course! It's a cool little fact!" Sayori continues, making me shake my head, amused.

"All right, that's enough of that. We've got a lot of groceries in the car, and we're gonna need help. C'mon, Sayo." I state, beckoning her with a hand as I head back out to my car.

"Ah, did you get some back up, Darling?" Monika asks, brandishing two arms full of groceries as we walk passed.

"Yep! We got this from here, Monika!" Sayori calls as we proceed, leading me to chuckle.

"And I thought I was the overly exuberant one." I state, to which Sayori pouts. Before she can make any retort, however, we arrive at my car. "All right, let's get this done." I state while cracking my knuckles and rolling my neck to do the same with it.

After a short few trips involving several arms full of groceries and a fair bit of effort, the groceries are all put in their respective places and everything is all situated and ready to go for the trip. "Welp, I'd say that today was successful, right Monika?" I ask, turning my attention to her as she nods.

"I would agree. After all, you're ready to go in just about every way. Car's all set with new oil, new tires, your electric is paid, your internet is paid, your rent is not paid but you'll handle that when you get home, your phone is paid, and we have enough groceries to get through the time you're gone. Really, the only thing left is the goodbyes and the actual trip itself, Darling." she replies, ticking off a finger on each point she stated.

I just chuckle in response. "What can I say? I'm nothing if not thorough." I reply. However, rather than say anything else witty, I merely smile. "One thing I will say, though... I'm gonna miss you guys for this week and a half." I state, making all the Dokis group up for a hug... minus Natsuki. She's too much of a tsundere for that. And Null, but I'll bro-hug him later. "Let's just hang out for a while, okay? I wanna get as much time of that as I can before my trip."

And so, with the mass mayhem that was getting everything all set done, we all kick back and relax for a good day of gaming, reading, and general conversation. I decimated Natsuki in a rousing round of Smash, much to her chagrin. I helped Sayori finalize the wording on one of her poems, to her joy; I also gave Null a couple more lessons that he asked for, though he still was having a bit of a hard time understanding. I gave Yuri a shiny new knife, but not without making her promise to stop cutting herself, and, finally, I listened to Monika's finalized piano piece that she'd been practicing for a while.

"All in all, a pretty good day's work." I say as I'm packing most of my clothes into a suitcase, minus my lounge pants, since I'll be wearing them for the night, as well as any other clothes that I'll be using for the next few days.

"I mean, we really didn't do much, did we?" Monika states, making me shrug.

"That may be true, but relaxation can count as a lot, especially when it's the last chance you'll have to do so for a fair bit of time." I reply with a chuckle. However, rather than hear a chuckle in reply, I instead receive two hugs from behind.

"W-We're going to miss you, Chris." Yuri says sadly, tightening her grip against me. Rather than do anything involving marveling at the bodies pressed into me, I instead flip around and wrap both Monika and Yuri into a strong hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys as well. That being said, you guys have phones now. Don't be afraid to call me up. At all." I emphasize. "I know this'll be your first experiences without me around, but hey, that's life. It'll help you guys in the long haul, I promise." I state, making the two young women in front of me nod.

Before long, we all relax into each other's arms, and pass off into sleep.

T-minus 5 days.

A/N: And that'll be this Chapter. This will also be the last Chapter before my little trip, so expect the next one to be up in thereabouts of two or three weeks. I apologize now for the wait that I will be inflicting upon you guys, and I will be updating as soon as I possibly can when I return. As such...

UNTIL NEXT TIME, MY DUDES... AND/OR DUDETTES I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU ALL ARE MALES AND FEMALES

K THX BAI

-Sonix


	19. Return to Despondency

A/N: Greetings to all!~

Oh, hey. Lookie dat. I LIIIIVE!

To those of you who are likely willing to ask (or not actually that likely, really), The vacation went well... up until the exact moment in which I reached Elkhart, Ohio on the way back home and received some heartbreaking news.

One of my good friend's grandmother passed.

Needless to say, there was no stopping after that point. Ran myself into "crashing and starting to pass out even after 2 Monsters" territory, which was about 16 hours straight. Yeah.

If that doesn't show character, I don't know what does.

Anywho, I suppose now would be a good time for reviews, yeah? Yeah, that sounds good.

AydenK: I had a fantastic time on my trip, thank you!

Anonymous: That sounds about right, yeah. I AM PREPARED TO BE A FUCKIN' PICHU MAIN, LET'S DO THIS

Demissed Waifu: Of course I was gonna reply! I've been doing that since Chapter 3, and the reason it was 3 and not 2 was because I put those two chapters out at effectively the same time. Thank you for the compliment!

Cpt. Lynx: Oh, I WISH I had an Evo, bruv. But nah, I drive an Outlander Sport, '07. Nothing special, but I love her anyway. :P

Eternal Violets: Thank you! (Is it bad that I have literally no clue how to respond to the reviews saying "Have a good trip" after I've had it, even though I don't want to sound repetitive? Probably. BUT I HAVE A STANDARD TO HOLD UP TO, DAMMIT!)

Guest: 1) Thank you, and I apologize for the short Chapter. Thing were getting hectic and I was finding very little time to actually type. 2) A perfectly fine statement to make, however please note that this is a simple FanFic, and thus things can be tweaked a little bit, so please take this one with a grain of salt. 3) I learned the fact that there is a large amount of the chemical that actually constitutes the scent of Raspberries present in a nearby nebula very shortly prior to typing that Chapter, and HAD to put it in since I knew Null would have no clue how to handle it. 4) Of course it is; there was a reason he did it, after all. That will be explained here.

Keendemon32: Nah, you just need water, food, and sleep to live. This fic isn't THAT good... I think...

Maxiansdevil: B-But... It's not over yet, kouhai! (Yes, I did just. :P)

And there we are! now, rather than bloat this A/N any further than necessary, let's get this going, yeah? Yeah.

*DISCLAIMER: Yo, pretty sure that if you need a disclaimer at this point, you're a little too deep into the technicalities of Fair Use Laws. But hey, you do you.*

Chapter 19: Returning to Despondency

I trudge into my apartment complex sluggishly, sighing deeply.

"God DAMN, I'm tired..." I mutter softly, before I grin happily. "But... the surprise on their faces will be worth it." I continue.

I suppose I should explain that one; the girls think that I won't be home for a couple more days. Heh-heh. Driving for 16 hours straight through the night will do that.

However, upon thinking of the reason itself as to why I have returned so quickly, a macabre expression plasters itself onto my face once more.

I sigh again, but this time to vent my frustration, sorrow, and general despondence, though it fails to do anything. "Damn it all." I state quietly, before fishing for my key to the apartment and grinning. I proceed to unlock it as silently as possible, before grabbing a hold of the doorknob and swinging it open quickly. "'Sup, ladies?!" I ask loudly, getting a loud gasp in shock and a hard cover book straight to my forehead in response. "Gah!" I yelp, putting my hand up to the offended area. "Notice to self; do not do that again in the future." I state to myself, before getting tackle-hugged by Sayori, who was the offender at hand.

"CHRIS! You're home already?! Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry!" Sayori rattles off quickly, not letting go. "You just surprised me so much, you're not supposed to be home for another couple of days!" she continues, making me chuckle and pat her head.

"Well, I'd say that I definitely surprised you. After all, I took a book straight to the forehead." I state, to which she blushes cutely. "But enough of that. There's a good reason I'm home so soon." I carry on, ignoring her reaction for the moment with a frown etched onto my face. Before Sayori even has a chance to say anything, I re-enter the apartment and head toward my room, with Sayori trailing closely behind me. Before I even get half way through the living room, the door to my room flies open, and I'm tackled by an exremely exuberant Monika as well as Yuri.

"Darling, you're home!" Monika exclaims happily, rubbing her cheek against mine affectionately.

"W-Welcome back." Yuri quietly states, simply holding me tightly.

"That I am, Monika. Thanks Yuri." I reply with a smile, before frowning. "Now that I'm back and the welcoming commitee has performed their duty, I need to sit you guys down for a second. After all, there's a reason that I'm back so soon."

"Why? What's wrong?" Monika, being the ever sharp one, asks after noticing the look on my face.

"You guys remember Josh, right? The one who was afraid of Monika for a while there?" I ask, making the three girls present nod.

"Of course, dear. What's happened?" Monika repeats, and I sigh heavily, placing my hand on my face and dragging it down.

"His grandmother just died last night." I state in a deadpan, refusing to show any outward emotion on the matter.

Sayori and Monika both gasp while covering their mouths with their hands, while Yuri adopts a sad look. "Oh, no!" Sayori cries, while tears begin to form in her eyes. "That's horrible!" she continues sadly.

"I..." Monika tries to start, before looking down in sadness, not being able to continue her statement.

"I-I... feel terrible about that." Yuri stutters, looking downward.

"Yeah..." I sigh, before shaking my head. "Therefore, I will be bringing him here to hang out for tonight. If there's anything I'm good at, it's being somebody's rock. Able to support them through thick and thin. After all, that's what I do with you guys, right?" I ask with a small smile, getting a hug in return.

"It sure is, dear." Monika replies, smiling sadly. "Go ahead, then. We'll be waiting for you to get back." she continues, before letting me go. "Drive safe, see you in a few minutes."

"All right, I'll keep it under 100, just for you." I state, chuckling lightly while giving her a peck on the cheek, causing her face to light up in a blush while puffing her cheeks out in indignation. Before she can say anything, however, I turn to Yuri and give her a peck on the cheek as well. "Before I go, did you cut at all while I was gone?" I ask seriously.

"N-No." Yuri states while rolling her sleeves to show exactly that, blushing heavily at my action of kissing her. To anybody about to ask, she actually doesn't have a scar unless she has cut herself in the last few weeks, for reasons currently unknown to me. Might be that whole "I'm not an actual human but instead originally a video game character" thing, so her missing any scars proves her statement.

"Good on ya. That was a little test, by the way. You aced with flying colors." I state softly with a smile.

"O-Oh. I'm glad..." Yuri states softly, making me chuckle.

"All right, be back shortly, ladies." I say, before heading out the door. After about 15 minutes, I show up at Josh's place, now devoid of one more person.

"Hey, man." Josh states after he makes it to my car with his normal belongings that he brings to hang out, seemingly acting like his normal self.

"Hey. You doin' alright, bro?" I ask seriously, to which he pauses for a moment and shakes his head sadly.

"No, I'm not. But I AM taking it better than my sister." He replies sadly.

"I'm taking it I don't wanna know?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Definitely. Come on, let's go. The sooner I can get this out of my mind, the better." Josh says, leaving no room for argument or further conversation on the subject.

"Got it. So about that new content on Warframe..." I start, and we're off on our normal tangents that we tend to talk about, though he has less energy over all.

Within another 15 minutes, we've reached my apartment, and are in the process of unloading his belongings, as well as mine. Which is ironic because I require fewer trips to unload 2 weeks worth of clothing and other required travelling items than it does for him and 2 days worth of things. Yes, he's odd like that. No, don't judge.

Shortly thereafter, after the Doki's present give Josh their condolences in his loss, we proceed to go about our normal routine as to when we hang out, and things are quickly back to normal, though with slightly less over all energy.

"What's with all the noise out here?!" Natsuki roars, flinging her door open when we get a little too rowdy in our exclamations. "I am in the middle of streaming! Keep it down!" she snarls, before pausing for a moment and blinking at my presence. "Oh. You're back." she states, before gaining a stern facial expression. Trust me, it's as adorable as you may think it to be.

"Hey to you too, Natsuki." I reply noncommittally, focusing heavily on the events occurring on my computer screen. "Dammit, Josh! That fucker was mine!" I state severely, mashing even harder on my controller.

"Too slow, Curt!" Josh laughs, looking far more relaxed than when he first arrived.

I grumble, now completely disregarding the presence of a furious Natsuki, who is now grinding her teeth at being ignored. "Yeah, yeah. Just call me Infinite because I'm about to start being the edgiest fucker you've ever god damn seen." I state, before deciding to use Excalibur Umbra, the second newest addition to Warframe.

"You can try, Curt, but we all know that you can't do edgy." He chuckles, and I can't stop from doing the same.

"Shit, you're right. I'm not a 12 year old's OC, so I've already lost that argument." I shoot back, and we both laugh uproariously. That is brought to an almost immediate halt when Natsuki brings her fists down on our heads, leading us to adopt the standard appearance of anime characters that suffer the same fate... or I'd assume so. At least we tried.

"Ow." Josh states, not even yelping or acting in pain. I can't help but acknowledge his pain tolerance must be far higher than mine, since I couldn't help but rub the offending spot tenderly in pain.

"Yeah, that's kind of her thing, Josh. Good thing you're masochist, right?" I ask jokingly, making him rear his head in mock fury.

"Oi, I'll have you know that my tastes in slightly sadistic characters has nothing to do with my personal preferences." Josh states sharply.

"Mm-hm. Sure. And I DON'T have video game characters that actually legitimately exist in this apartment." I fire back.

"Yeah? Well... uh... shit." Josh mutters, having no comeback to that, making me fist pump.

"Fuckin' gottem!" I whoop, laughing at his plight. However, me being loud once again brings the fury of the Raging Natsuki© on me, making me yowl in shock and some amount of hurt when I'm suddenly beset by a hail of righteous female fury, with Josh laughing all the while at my plight. "Fuckin' DO SOMETHING, JOSH! I COULD USE SOME HELP!" I holler, making Natsuki rain down on me even harder.

"Nope! You brought this on yourself!" Josh states, chuckling at my predicament.

"TRAITOR!" I bellow, shielding myself as best I can for the next several minutes as Natsuki continues to vent her fury on me. That being said, I'm actually glad that this is happening to me right now. After all...

I'm the guy that puts myself through extreme measures to make my friends happier when they're down.

Eventually, Natsuki's fury finally ends, leading to her huffing and heading back into her room. "Let that be a lesson, you jerk!" Natsuki bites out, before slamming the door shut.

"In what, pray tell?" I mutter to myself, before sighing. "Well, now that misses no-fun police is out of the way, shall we continue?" I ask Josh, and he nods while still letting out the occasional chuckle.

"Dude, why do you let her do that to you?" Josh asks me, which I pause for a moment, before shrugging.

"Because, if I'm gonna be frank, it's due to it being her defense mechanism first and foremost, I think. If she doesn't like something, her first action is to do something similar to what she just got done doing. I have yet to get around to trying to change that." I state nonchalantly. "Besides, she always makes sure that she doesn't actually hurt me or do lasting damage."

"Really? It's hard to tell when you're covered in bruises." Josh states seriously, making me shrug.

"Bah, bruises are nothing. All you need to do is make sure that they don't get any larger." I shrug, before turning back to my PC. "Either way, no more dilly-dallying. We've got more shit to do, bro."

Josh stares at me for a moment, before shrugging. "All right, if you say so." he states, and we continue onward.

Much like life itself, right?

A/N: Alright, I'm thinking that's a decent spot to stop. After all, this is based pretty heavily on real events that are currently occurring in my life as of this moment, and this vacation was a real roller coaster of emotion. Being only able to watch as your grandmother steadily withers away from Alzheimer's, and now developing Parkinson's, will do that to ya, after all.

'Till next time

-Sonix


	20. The Big Hits of the Present and Future

A/N: Well boys (and girls), here we are; The Big Two-Oh! Chapter 20 is here, it's now, and to be honest...

Well, when I first started this, I thought I'd never see it happen. But here we are today (Tonight? Fuck man, I dunno.), at 20 Chapters, 50k words by the time this one is all said and done, Thirty-five and a half muh'fuckin' THOUSAND total views, 174 Reviews AND FOLLOWERS, and 142 Favorites.

Damn, you people make me one happy guy. Thank you all, every last one of you, who have given this "Little Fic That Could" of mine a shot. Seriously.

And now that that's out of the way, Reviews!

Anonymous: The funniest part about that little jab was that it was actually something that I legitimately said at one point (admittedly on Discord and not actually to a friend, but hey, it's still the case), and decided to put it in "for the lulz". Glad that you liked that! Oh, also, as odd as it sounds, is it bad that I actually kinda like Infinite's Theme unironically? Probably is. NOT THE POINT HERE.

Eternal Violets: Yeah, but it's a shame that it had to happen to begin with. Oh well, I guess. Them's life.

Maxiansdevil: Thank you for the regards. I'll make sure that he knows about all the support that he's gotten. Also, please be aware that I can only really get the time together once every two weeks to make a Chapter. Sorry, bruv.

thewookie1: Wha- Bu- *looks at Chapter again to see where I said such a thing* ... you sly dog, you. Shame I've heard that joke before however, lol. Also, he's a professional grade Punching Bag already, why does he need to buy one for her? :P

mandevile: Thank you!

Guest: Did you? Huh. Glad to hear that. But... my work's not that great... *pokes fingers together*

Guest the Second: Thanks, I'll try my damnedest to keep it up!

aronlewler: D'aww, thanks! I'm doing pretty well in my life right now; I have stable income and a roof over my head, so I'm good! That being said, I'll take a break from this if I ever need to, and I will always let you guys know if something happens to make such a thing come to be.

Anon: Well, I like me my Undertale, so of course I just HAD to do it!

Aaaand... that's that. Well, for the sake of not repeating everything all over again, thank you all so much for giving me as much support as you have!

*DISCLAIMER: Uhhhhhhhhh... Why though? I mean, we're far enough in that we no longer need this, right? Right. Well, whatever. *Cracks knuckles* Let's do this.*

Chapter 20: The Big Hits of Present and Future

It's been thereabouts of a couple of weeks since Josh's grandmother passed, and it's been rather hectic.

Firstly, while her death in and of itself was rather unexpected, everything that came afterwards really kicked into high gear, with everything as far as her viewing and funeral done within the week, which I did attend both of.

Secondly... well...

"I can't believe this." I state in complete shock, staring at Natsuki's viewer count provided by Twitch, addressing her directly since she had just finished a live stream. "You have over a thousand viewers at any point?!" I continue, completely incredulous.

"Uh... yeah? Is that weird or something?" Natsuki asks, crossing her arms.

"YES!" I nearly holler, making her flinch back slightly. "Yes it is! I would've figured that it'd take you much longer than just a few months to get this big!"

"Why?" Natsuki asks, making me pause and frown a bit before sighing.

"Because people in this day and age are assholes first and foremost. That, and I thought that your naturally abrasive nature would really turn people away from you." I state before thinking, which makes me have to twist around a fist sent straight at my upper arm, sent courtesy of Natsuki herself.

"Who are you calling abrasive?!" Natsuki grinds out, before stopping and blinking when I start laughing.

"I'm calling you that because you just proved me right!" I get out between laughs, before I hear teeth grating together.

"Asshole!" Natsuki bellows, before sending a hail of fists at just about anywhere she can reach on my person. Including, ah... "the smooth criminals in the land down under".

Needless to say, I'm on the ground mere moments after that particular hit was delivered, gently cradling my three best friends; Mister Johnson and the Juice Crew.

"Ah..." I grunt out in pain, before leveling a glare at Natsuki, making her flinch back slightly. Probably PTSD of some variety. "Next time, above the belt, or we're gonna have a problem." I grind, clenching my teeth as hard as I physically can due to the pain of having an effectively maximum power 19-year-old girl hit my squishiest bit.

"S-Sorry..." Natsuki apologizes slowly, stuttering very slightly and refusing to look me in the eye. Yep. Definitely bring back memories for her right now. Man the fuck up, Chris. Come on.

I take a deep breath, both to try and help mitigate the pain, along with calming me down some. "You're good. Just keep that in mind for the next time this inevitably happens, okay?" I state, before managing to pull myself to my feet.

"O-Okay..." Natsuki mutters out, before she smacks her hands to her cheeks twice to pull herself together. "Oh, and I started getting a lot of views when Null came in to the picture. Oddly enough, a lot of people, who originally though I was who I actually am, started to think otherwise. Why do you think that happened?" Natsuki asks in curiosity, making me take a moment to contemplate it.

"I'm thinkin'..." I start, before letting out a puff of air and finally releasing my giblets, "That they were thinking that until they started seeing you bring in Null. Nobody's ever actually seen him before, so they likely think he's your actual life boyfriend, and therefore disproving your actual self, since you never showed interest in anyone except for the player character."

"Uh..." Natsuki drones, making me smack my face.

"Okay, look at it like this. You never show interest in anything that actually has a face. Therefore, when you show interest in something that is not obviously what people would think it is, they have no reason to believe the actual truth." I reiterate, being a bit more clear.

"Oh, that makes sense." Natsuki says, nodding. "So, because Null is here and actually has his own face and existence, they don't think I'm me because I never showed interest in something that did?"

"That is literally exactly what I just said, but yes." I state despondently.

"Ah. Well, whatever. Let's just play some games, yeah?" Natsuki states, making me chuckle lightly.

"All right, let's do this." I reply happily, and we're off on a rampage in Call of Duty Zombies, which, while I haven't played in a while, I'm still pretty able to hold my own.

Eventually, Sayori enters the living room, practically bouncing out of her socks in jubilation. "Hey, Chris, Natsuki! Have you guys heard this song yet?! It's sooooo good!" she asks quickly, before holding up her phone to show the song she's referring to.

After a short moment, I pause the game, having waited until we both got somewhere safe, before looking at the phone and grinning. "Of course I've heard Devil Trigger! Who hasn't at this point? Hell, it's even a best seller in Britain right now!" I exclaim happily.

"Yay! Wanna know what's even better though?!" Sayori continues, and I blink at her in mild confusion.

"What?" I ask, and she smiles adorably at me.

"I can sing it perfectly! I recorded myself doing it and I can barely tell the difference!" Sayori gushes, and my jaw drops slightly, before I manage to close it and chuckle.

"Really? Well, lay it on me!" I reply, and she smiles widely before playing be her recording, and I'm blow away by the fact that she's not lying.

"Whoa!" Natsuki exclaims, "You sure you didn't just layer the audio?"

"What's that?" Sayori asks, putting her index finger on her chin and tilting her head cutely.

I turn my head and stare at Natsuki in a perfect deadpan. "Really? Remember who you're talking to, here. She's a smart cookie, but you talk tech and you'll lose her in seconds." I comment, and Sayori pouts at me.

"That's not true!" she starts, before raising her hand in superiority. "After all, I can run YouTube just fine!"

"Yep. Not like my Grandfather could do that, and he's 80." I state, before chuckling lightly.

"Mou... You're mean." Sayori pouts, and I can't help but actually let out a full laugh.

"All right, I'll stop. That being said, you figure you can do any other songs?" I ask, making Sayori grin with pride.

"I thought you'd never ask~," she starts, before going on a large spree of many songs that have female vocalists, such as several songs from Paramore, a few from Katy Perry, and, fully blowing my mind, In This Moment, to which she managed to, right in front of me, mind you, mimic Maria Brink's voice nigh perfectly.

If it wasn't obvious, my jaw was on the ground halfway through her little presentation.

"... I'm thinking we finally found what you're to do in this world, Sayori." I manage to finally get out, making Sayori smile so genuinely that I could have sworn that just about all of her previous ones were fake.

"Really?!" She asks, her eyes practically shining in delight.

"Really, really." I solidify, making her hug me exuberantly.

"Yaaaaay!" she squeals, before grabbing a hold of me in a death grip that would make professional wrestlers jealous. "Thank you! I'm so glad you like my singing!" Sayori continues to gush.

With that, we spend the rest of the day finding songs that Sayori can sing, which she does flawlessly, and even have a bit of a karaoke moment in the apartment, involving In This Moment's song Iron Army, with Sayori on Lead and me doing backup. Results are glorious, even with the oddity that is Sayori actually cussing.

"Eh, remind me not to sing that one again. I don't like saying bad words like that, even if it's for a song." Sayori commented on that after the fact.

"I really don't care if you cuss or not. I have the mouth of a fucking sailor, after all." I had replied, making her smack my arm. "Worth it." I had immediately said, making her giggle.

Looks to me that we've got another one of our girls on track to success, yeah?

Yeah.

A/N: And that'd be a wrap for now! One more time, for the lulz, I'm going to thank you all again for getting me to push myself into getting this far along!

Also, to anybody so inclined, if any of you all want to make an actual cover art for this fic, then I will fullheartedly welcome it and give you proper credit if you do so. Mind you, there is no obligation here at all; if you ever decided to try your hand at making a cover for this, then feel free to send it to me.

'Till next time, everybody!

-Sonix


	21. I, Uh, Got Nothing

Greetings, and I feel the need to apologize right out of the gate, as I have been absent from updating this FanFiction for far longer than I ever intended.

Allow me to explain.

Firstly, the biggest thing is that my parents (irl) have recently gotten a loan to finish their house, which has been something in the making for about three years now.

Needless to say, I've been focusing almost all of, if not literally all of, my free time for the last month to helping them get said house done before winter sets in, especially since they are building it themselves rather than hiring a contractor to do it.

Secondly... well, I feel the need to point this one out.

This fic? I feel like it's honestly kinda crappy over all. Really, there was no true planning going on here, as I just played through DDLC and decided "I'ma whip this up!" and make a couple chapters to see how far it'd go.

I never expected this to go off as hard as it did. Truly.

However, now, I can't bring myself to keep typing up chapter after chapter of content that I feel has no true substance behind it. The biggest thing I've noticed is that I haven't properly characterized the girls well enough. None of them actually have the level of issues that they have in the game.

As such, to each and every one of you who have followed this fic and kept up to date... as well as those who have been waiting with bated breath...

Well... This isn't a chapter. And I'm not continuing with this facade of it being all right any longer.

Before your heart drops, like I know that most of you will feel when you read that last line, I'm going to lift those spirits of yours up as well as I can.

I'm re-writing this fic.

Rather than fly by the seat of my pants and keep going on a fic that honestly feels kinda trashy to the creator, the creator here is going to do something to fix it.

As such, I will leave this specific fic on the site for retrospective purposes, and begin re-writing this fic as soon as I possibly can.. once my life proceeds to actually calm down enough to do so.

I ask for your continued patience on this matter, and I promise...

I will do everything I can to make this fic truly great.

So until then, with all my heart, thank you for reading this far, and until I get this new and improved "Beyond the Monitor's Grave" up and running...

I hope to see you all when that day happens!

'Till then, my friends!

-Sonix


End file.
